No pensé que serías tú
by louvaz
Summary: Toda mi vida soñando con algo, haciendo castillos en el aire, cuando en realidad lo único que siempre necesité estaba frente a mi y casi lo perdí, ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiese imaginado que serías tú... No BDSM, Otro Universo, nuevos personajes, otra perspectiva de la historia, la trama de 50 sombras de Grey y sus personajes pertenecen a EL James, esta historia es mia.
1. La Boda

Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia, tiene otro enfoque y otra narrativa, espero les guste, estas ideas andaban rondando por mi cabeza por eso las plasme en papel, pero no abandonare la otra, de a poco vuelvo a mi vida normal y estare actualizando todo lo que pueda. espero me den sus opiniones. gracias por leer.

* * *

ANA POV.

" _Que hermoso amanecer"…_ es el primer pensamiento que se me cruza al descorrer la cortina, el cielo está teñido de amarillos y naranjas, con un toque de celeste, se perfila un bello día, y pese a todas las cosas que tengo para hacer no quiero salir de mi habitación, quiero volver a la cama, no quiero enfrentarme a lo que viene, pero sé que es inevitable, seguro mamá no tardará en….

-"Ana, estas despierta?" - escucho que dice tras la puerta, tal vez si no hago ningún sonido se vaya…" _Tock, tock_ ", vuelve a golpear,

\- "Ana, cariño, despierta, hoy es el gran día", - y con esta declaración me tapo completamente con las cobijas y pretendo que nadie me ve, como cuando era niña, por supuesto que mi intención dura, lo que mamá tarda en entrar y retirar el cobertor de mi cabeza.

-"Tchi, Tchi, Srta, hoy no puedes ser remolona, vamos levanta ya" - Y mientras dice esto la veo acercarse hasta mi ventana para descorrer completamente las cortinas, permitiendo que la potente (pero bella) luz del amanecer inunde toda la estancia. - "vamos pequeña" - se acerca y me da un beso en la frente, pero antes de que se retire la rodeo con los brazos y la estrecho fuertemente, - "hey, que sucede cariño" - , siento que me acaricia la cabeza y eso me hace querer llorar, la aprieto con más fuerza como aferrándome a ella - "Ana, pequeña", - me dice y me levanta la barbilla para mirarla, y en su rostro veo amor, preocupación y muy en el fondo un dejo de tristeza, por lo visto no soy la única.

-"te amo mamá", - es lo único que puedo articular antes de que la voz se me quiebre, automáticamente mi madre en un solo movimiento se sienta en la cama y me rodea en un abrazo digno de una mamá oso.

\- "y yo te amo más cariño, tú y tus hermanos son mi vida", - y con esto me siento más pequeña que nunca, mi mente evoca a incontables recuerdos, - "estas bien?" - me pregunta consternada inspeccionándome el rostro, como puedo hago una mueca imitando una sonrisa.

\- "estoy bien", - es todo lo que puedo decir, y en el fondo sé, que no me cree, pero ya hemos hablado mil veces de esto, y sabe que no me sacará más que esas dos palabras, por lo que sonríe, me da un beso en la frente y se levanta, se dirige a la puerta, pero las palabras que dice antes de salir hacen que mi alma se reconforte un poco,

\- "creo que puedes quedarte en la cama una un poco más, eso no le hará daño a nadie"

Y con esto cierra la puerta y yo me desinflo en mi cama, me quedo admirando la maravillosa vista que tengo enfrente, a lo lejos se ven las montañas y como una falda que las rodea el océano se mueve suavemente.

-Wow, debería haber sido escritora – vocalizo hasta que una voz gruesa me hace girar hacia la puerta.

-Deberías haber sido astronauta, tu lugar esta con las estrellas"…

-Porque soy muy brillante, independiente e imponente? – pregunto con coquetería moviendo las pestañas.

-No, porque siempre estás en la luna – me dice con sorna y termina con una almohada por la cara, luego de reírse y recoger la almohada del suelo, viene y se sienta al extremo de mi cama, la luz lo rodea como un aura mágica, parece un ángel…bueno, lo admito es mi ángel y lo amo con locura.

-Mamá me dijo que estas rara…más de lo habitual? - le saco la lengua y él rie a carcajadas – vamos enana, dime, que te pasa.

-Acabo de levantarme, no puedo ser una gruñona de las mañanas? – pregunto exasperada.

Él me mira y se recuesta en mi cama, usando la almohada con la que fue atacado segundos antes.

-Naaa, tú no eres así, si eras Adri, si, lo hubiese creído.

-Robbie, son las 7 de la mañana, se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano, tú acaso no te mudaste.

-hey, me siento herido, vengo a desayunar con mi familia, y a ver a mi hermana favorita.

-A mamá le puedes convencer de eso, a mi no –sonrie, con esa media sonrisa que vuelve locas a todas las mujeres que lo conocen y a todas mis amigas, él es mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, y él ve atraves de mí como nadie.

-Me preocupas nena, no te veo bien – sus palabras son serias y sinceras y con eso me desarma, toda la compostura que tenia se fue a la basura, rayos!

-Estoy bien – digo bajando la mirada, la verdad mi declaración no sonó convincente ni para mí.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer? – me pregunta realmente preocupado, rayos, hoy nadie se traga mis palabras, como no puedo articular palabra, niego con la cabeza – Ana – me dice y me levanta el rostro – yo, lo siento tanto hermanita, te juro que si pudiera hacer algo, movería cielo y tierra para que no estés así.

Le sonrió como puedo y una lágrima traidora escapa de mis ojos, antes de que toque mi barbilla, él la limpia con el pulgar. Me encojo de hombros y como puedo pongo una cara de " _todo está bien"_

-"c'est la vie" (así es la vida) – mi hermano me mira con una mezcla de compasión y admiración, creo que le asombra lo bien que estoy tomando todo esto.

-Robbie, Ana a desayunar! – escuchamos que mamá grita

-Ya Vamos! – decimos al unisonó, y luego nos miramos, solo nos llevamos 3 años, por lo que somos muy unidos, fuimos a la misma escuela, a la misma universidad, ambos trabajamos en la empresa de nuestro padre, somos realmente mejores amigos, compinches.

-Te quiero gnomo – le digo con toda sinceridad, él me da una sonrisa completa y se levanta de la cama.

-eso no te va librar de lavar los cubiertos, levántate, que mamá hizo magdalenas.

Y con eso sale de mi habitación, recorro la vista por mi habitación y veo en todos los lugares diferentes años de mi vida, en un rincón mi juego de cocina, con el que me apasione a ser chef autodidacta, en otro rincón, mis discos y mi etapa adolescente de Backstreet boys, otro rincón, mis libros de la universidad y por mi tocador, las fotos de las chicas y yo, antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy con una foto en mi mano, fue la noche de nuestra graduación, Kate y yo, mejores amigas, abrazadas con dos botellas en nuestras manos, unos birretes coloridos y en el fondo riéndose de nosotros el trío dinámico, Robbie, Elliot y Christian.

Mis dedos automáticamente acarician casi con ceremonia la foto, a decir verdad odio esta foto, mi cara esta desencajada de tanto alcohol que bebí esa noche, mis ojos desorbitados, y mi maraña llamada cabello, despeinada, solo conservo esa foto por él, el lucia perfecto, con unos jeans prelavados, una camisa azul, cabellos despeinados y mirada intensa.

-Ana! – el grito de mi madre me quita de mis ensoñaciones

-Voy! – le grito de vuelta y dejo la foto donde estaba, en 10 minutos estoy bañada, vestida y bajando las escaleras, cuando entro a la cocina, todos están esperándome, mi papá me sonríe mientras me acerco a darle un beso y mi hermana adolescente esta con una cara de pocos amigos.

-buen día para ti también Adri – le digo con humor.

-Mamá podemos desayunar, muero de hambre.

-ahora sí, sírvanse por favor.

Y todos atacamos las magdalenas, el desayuno los fines de semana es así excepto por Robbie, que desde que se mudo casi no viene, esta es una rareza, bueno viene por mí, está preocupado por como estaré hoy, si el supiera, ya morí por dentro, solo me mantiene en una pieza que la lealtad esta primero que nada y que pronto todo acabará hoy, de alguna y otra forma.

-Ana, estas bien? – la voz de mi padre me quita de mis pensamientos locos.

-Está nerviosa por la boda – contesta mi hermana engullendo su quinta magdalena.

-Pero porque cariño? – pregunta con dulzura mi padre, pero antes de que yo pueda contestar la pesada de mi hermana entre bocado y bocado responde.

-Hay papá, no es obvio, nunca viste que mira como boba a…

-Creo que es tarde – la interrumpe Robbie, que se percató de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba a Adri – tú no tienes una cita en el salón de belleza.

-Sí, y debo ir a buscar a Kate – me acerco le doy un beso a mamá otro a papá, un pequeño abrazo a Robbie y un golpecito (no tan cito) a Adri en la espalda y me voy, mientras salgo por la puerta de enfrente escucho que le dice a mamá que no es una exagerada y que si la golpee fuerte.

Voy al garaje y saco mi Citroën DS3cabrio2015dark rose, este es mi bebe, mi papá me lo regalo cuando cumplí 23 por haber terminado la carrera de Mercadeo, enciendo el motor y este ruge bajo mi comando, prendo la radio y pongo mi estación favorita de música retro, y con el sol calentando la mañana me dirigió a unas cuadras a buscar a mi mejor amiga.

Al llegar a la entrada apenas puedo estacionar a causa de los camiones de reparto que inundan el patio, la puerta está abierta así que me hago camino, pero antes de subir las escaleras no puedo evitar mirar el tumulto y el constante movimiento de gente.

-Ana, que bueno que viniste! – levanto la vista y veo que la mamá de Kate baja por las escaleras impecablemente vestida, creo que mamá sentiría vergüenza de pararse a su lado en este momento, pero mamá es mas casual, es de esas mamás que no temen ensuciarse las manos, ya sea con sus hijos, con la cocina o con el jardín, incluso mil veces la he visto hacer ella la limpieza cuando no está del todo conforme con la tarea, creo que jamás he visto a Audra Kavanagh agarrar un plumero o un rastrillo.

-Audra, como estas?–llega hasta mí y me da dos besos casi sin tocar mis mejillas, luego me toma de los brazos para observarme, sé que soy un enigma para ella. Mueve la cabeza negativamente frunciendo la nariz y yo me rio.

-Cariño, como puedo hacer para cambiar este chip tuyo y hacer que explotes más tu potencial.

-Si a potencial te refieres a maquillaje, tacones y vestidos, ya sabes que soy una chica de jeans y chatitas

-Si fueras mi hija, no saldrías medio paso sin la adecuada vestimenta. – se que lo dijo sin malicia, pero hirió mis sentimientos.

-Kate ya esta levantada?- quiero cambiar el tema, odio que me cuestione mi atuendo.

-No sé, no he tenido tiempo de ir junto a ella, a qué hora es la cita en Esclava?

-A las 9 y no quiero llegar tarde, voy junto a ella – me despego de sus manos y empiezo a subir las escaleras de dos en dos sin mirar atrás, se que Audra me quiere pero si ella era mi mamá, yo hubiese huido de casa.

Abro con delicadeza la puerta para no asustar a Kate pero la habitación está totalmente iluminada por la luz de ese maravilloso sol, cuando logro recuperarme de la ceguera, diviso una silueta sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Buenos días! – Kate voltea a verme y me sonríe, los rayos de sol hacen que sus cabellos se iluminen, como siempre acaba de levantarse y esta preciosa.

-Buenos días Ana – me saluda con delicadeza, siempre lo he dicho, yo llegue ultima cuando repartieron la femineidad, suavidad y coquetería.

-Ya estas lista? – digo mirando alrededor, unas maletas están depositadas al costado de la cama, camino hasta ella y me siento en la silla que está cerca de la ventana, miro el paisaje y se puede ver la carpa armada y la gente entrando y saliendo de ella.

-Sí, te estaba esperando – es todo lo que dice y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, permanecemos unos minutos en silencio, es cómodo y agradable – estaba pensando hoy es el ultimo día que me despierto con esta vista.

Su voz no denota tristeza, más bien resignación.

-Es cierto – no digo nada, un pequeño nudo se forma en mi garganta, y esta vez es por dos sentimientos encontrados.

-Voy a extrañar estar cerca de ti - su voz parece mecánica, no denoto ningún tipo de emoción en ella, me acerco y le tomo la mano con suavidad.

-Tampoco me mudo a la luna – hace una sonrisa sin mirarme, su vista esta fija en el horizonte, esta no es mi burbujeante amiga.

Luego de unos momentos cierra los ojos y su rostro se comprime en una mueca de dolor, se le arruga la frente y me aprieta fuerte la mano.

-Lo siento Ana – y por primera vez realmente identifico un sentimiento en su voz, hay tristeza y dolor, realmente no puedo pronunciar palabra, solo le aprieto con fuerza la mano y dejo que las traidoras lagrimas caigan en silencio por mi rostro.

-Todo está bien – le digo con más ánimo del que realmente siento, dentro de todo no quiero arruinar el día – no hay nada que disculpar – rápidamente me levanto y la abrazo, de paso me seco las lagrimas – yo también te voy a extrañar – y creo que mas por los nervios y la presión, Kate empieza a llorar, la abrazo fuerte y dejo que saque toda la tensión que sé, tiene acumulada, después de varios minutos se calma. – te sientes mejor?.

-La verdad sí – y ya es la voz de mi querida amiga – mamá casi me volvió loca, por suerte hoy no apareció, anoche tuvimos una pelea muy grande.

-La vi camino al patio cuando llegue

-Es muy intensa – _no sé a quién me recuerda…_

-Vamos, Mía estará ya en el salón.

Salimos de la casa como alma en pena, tratando de evitar a Audra, cuando subimos al auto Kate enciende la radio, y Boyfriend de AvrilLavigne suena a todo volumen, ninguna de las dos dice nada, pero estallamos de risa.

Cuando estacionamos en Esclava Salon, ambas estamos destrozando Pink de Aerosmith a los gritos. Entramos y la recepcionista que ya nos conoce nos deriva al salón que tenemos reservado, ahí sentada en una silla con unos tubos en la cabeza esta Mía Grey, con una copa de mimosa en la mano.

-Por finnnnn – nos dice exasperada y viene a abrazarnos, primero a mi y luego a Kate a la que casi deja sorda por el grito que le da, Kate se entusiasma con Mía y empiezan a saltar y unos segundos después yo también estoy saltando con ellas, hasta que escuchamos una tos.

-Señoritas – las tres volteamos a mirar – me alegro que estén muy felices pero necesitamos empezar.

Y nos sometemos a las indicaciones de Franco.

A Kate la llevan a una pequeña habitación mientras Mía y yo vamos a otra. Cuando estamos solas, Mía me mira preocupada.

-Como estas? – _ufff que fastidio…_ \- no tienes porque ser ruda Ana, me preocupo por ti.,

-Pero si yo no dije nada!

-Volteaste los ojos, eso es rudo.

-ya te pareces a tu hermano – el pesado, pero eso no lo digo en voz alta

-y ahora le doy la razón, vamos contéstame, estas bien?

-Y porque no debería estarlo? - la verdad la ironía en mi voz es evidente y veo que Mía se da cuenta, ya que pone las manos en jarra y me lanza una mirada asesina, *suspiro* - si Mía, estoy bien – bien ahí, esa voz es más sincera.

-No te creo – y realmente la veo preocupada, y que puedo decirle, se que me quiere.

-estoy bien amiga, todo lo bien que puedo estar dada la circunstancia. – veo que me cree, ya que hace un gesto y luego bebe un trago de su vaso.

-Es lo mejor Ana, hay que continuar, te lo digo por experiencia.

Y en el espejo veo que su vista se nubla, se que ella tiene sus propios demonios, y así como hoy es un día de prueba para mi, también lo es para ella.

-Lo sé – y se lo digo sinceramente, con una sonrisa, luego de unos segundos ella me sonríe.

Y es lo último íntimo que podemos hablar porque ya vienen varios estilistas, esto es algo de todo el día, ya que nos van a exfoliar, depilar, pulir, dar masajes y quien sabe que más, todo cortesía de Audra Kavanagh y por supuesto Elena Lincoln.

Cuando por fin salimos de las duchas, ya son más de las 15:00hs, ahora deberíamos empezar con el maquillaje y peinado, todo debe ser de acuerdo al esquema que nos dio Audra y a las especificaciones de Kate, toda la vida odiando la manía de su madre de controlarlo todo y hoy se le ocurre parecérsele.

Mía no dice nada, está en su salsa, en cambio yo, sinceramente me siento invadida, es cierto, voy al salón, y me hago alguna que otra cosita, pero creo que hoy me rasparon, estiraron y cortaron hasta los callos, es imposible que ahora se note alguna imperfección si me podaron hasta las orejas, parezco un farolito de tan iluminada que tengo la piel.

Kate está sentada en un rincón con dos manicuristas y un estilista que le esta mostrando algunos ejemplos de peinados, nosotras somos separadas con Mía y dos personas se ponen a trabajar por nuestras manos y nuestros cabellos, al cabo de tres horas, estamos maquilladas y peinadas, estamos esperando que vengan nuestros vestidos, cuando terminan con Kate ella se acerca a nosotras y las tres nos miramos al espejo, una mezcla de sentimientos cruzan por nuestros rostros.

-Prohibido llorar niñas! – grita Franco desde el fondo cuando ve que nuestras narices se arrugan.

-Entonces un brindis – mientras nos pasan unas copas – por la novia y las damas mas bellas.

Brindamos con Chandon Moet rose, odio el champagne….

Cuando llegan nuestros vestidos somos separadas nuevamente, minutos después ya estamos listas, esperando.

Mía se está terminando de acomodar la ropa, luce bellísima con su vestido, me miro al espejo y que Diablos tambien luzco increíble.

\- Quien lo diría no Ana? - la oración de Mía me distrae de las poses "sexys" que intento hacer.

\- A que te refieres?

Su rostro se vuelve nostálgico - Siempre pensé que sería la primera...

Y ya se a que se refiere, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda y la miró por el espejo.

-Velo de esta manera, esta es la oportunidad de que sigas tus sueños y no te conformes con los sueños de otro. - y está frase hace el truco porque me sonríe

-Chicas - ambas volteamos y lo único que puedo decir al diablo el maquillaje, las lágrimas caen. Kate parece una visión de blanco, tiene un vestido corte sirena de encaje y falda suelta en las caderas, el cabello suelto con ondas y una tiara a juego.

\- Kateee - es todo lo que puede decir Mía, y yo solo sonrió y lloro, y corro a abrazar a mi amiga y Mía hace lo mismo y las tres nos unimos en un abrazo bañado por las lágrimas. Me siento en mi circulo de confort y confianza, estas chicas han sido mis amigas desde que tengo memoria, hemos compartido alegrías y tristezas, hemos reído y llorado juntas, y ambas me conocen más que mis propios padres, y pese a que mi secreto más profundo casi nos separo, hoy estamos juntas y mas unidas que nunca por el amor y la lealtad que nos profesamos.

-Chicas! Que les dije de llorar – nos reprende Franco.

Todas reímos juntas, es imposible no llorar de emoción, un poco después llega el equipo de fotógrafos, y empieza una sesión de fotos con Kate, es la novia más bella.

-Cuando te vas? – me pregunta Mía casi en un susurro, la miro interrogante, nadie sabe de mi viaje – Robbie – solo me dice eso a modo de aclaración y quiero matar a mi hermano.

-Cuando te lo dijo?

-Hace unos días, estaba preocupado por ti.

Trato de hacerme la indiferente – no sé porque, tampoco me voy a vivir a Estambul – y Mía me da un codazo un poco fuerte, con el que grito y todos voltean a verme, siento mi rostro arder

-Auch – le digo susurrando.

-Te mereces un golpe más fuerte, uno intenta ser cordial contigo y aparece una ironía.

Quiero reírme, pero tiene razón – lo siento – le digo sincera y bueno, consigo se suavice su rostro – me voy mañana a las 4 de la mañana.

-Ana…

-No te dije, porque sabía que te pondrías en plan de hacerme cambiar de opinión, y no pienso cambiar, necesito alejarme de todo – mi perorata funciona ya que no me dice nada…

-Te voy a extrañar mucho – me dice después de unos minutos, pero no puedo decirle nada, ya que somos llamadas a tomarnos fotos también.

Cuando la sesión termina ya son pasadas las 18:00hs, hemos estado todo el día en el salón, la ceremonia empieza a las 19:00hs, así que salimos a los coches que nos trasladaran a la residencia Kavanagh.

En el camino, vamos riendo y cantando, quitando el maquillaje y el pavoroso vestido de novia parece una salida normal con ellas, las miró y me doy cuenta de que voy a extrañar a mis chicas.

El auto se enfila a la entrada y bajamos justo a tiempo para ver como empieza el cielo a teñirse de naranja, no hay duda, Dios es un pintor.

Una suave música se escucha al fondo y al mirar se puede ver un camino adornado con piedras luminicentes que lleva a un altar con vista a la bahía cubierto de flores y tules, realmente si esto fue diseño de Audra, se lució. Mi vista se dispersa por el altar y para justo en el hombre alto y hermoso que esta parado al lado de sus padrinos, está nervioso, lo noto porque no sonríe y tiene la mirada fija hacia la entrada, mi corazón da un vuelco y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, giro el rostro y veo a Kate parada en medio, esta acomodando su velo, mientras Mía y Franco le acomodan el vestido y tocado, vuelvo a mirar al frente y haciendo acopio de una voluntad que no tengo, trato de poner mi mejor rostro.

-Ana – escucho la voz de Kate, me volteo con una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar como diciendo ok, parece que funciono ya que ella me observa un momento y luego me hace una afirmación sonriendo, le hago un gesto a Audra y me acerco a ella.

-Todo esta hermoso, tu mama se lució – le dijo con complicidad, ella voltea los ojos y luego sonríe.

-Más le vale, no me dejo opinar sobre nada – en eso se acerca el padre de Kate.

-Lista bomboncito, estás hermosa – se acerca y le da un pequeño abrazo.

-Lista papi – pone su brazo alrededor y sonríe.

La música cambia, y sé que es nuestra señal, Mía viene y se para a mi lado, pero luego recuerda y se pone detrás, hago unas respiraciones profundas para calmar mis nervios, y rogando para no tropezarme salgo y veo que todos voltean, miro al novio y su rostro cambia, de nervios a esperanza, mientras camino no quito la mirada del altar y cuando escucho el ohhh de los presentes lo vuelvo a mirar y veo su rostro iluminarse de felicidad mientras siento que mi corazón se rompe, cuando por fin llego le doy una última mirada, y luego centro mi vista en Kate, luce radiante y feliz, y mi corazón se vuelve a componer por el amor que siento por mi amiga. Es confuso, tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estoy feliz por ella, y por otro siento que voy a desfallecer, mi mejor amiga, se casa con el amor de mi vida.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Katherine Kavanagh y Elliot Lincoln - y con eso cierro mi mente y no escucho lo que dice el sacerdote, aunque mi mirada parece centrada en los novios, estoy mirando al horizonte, mi mente viaja al momento donde casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga.


	2. El Descubrimiento

Flashback.

-Ana, ya estas lista? – escucho que Kate grita mientras sube por las escaleras, todavía no he decidido que me pondré y ella ya viene a buscarme – ANA! – me dice enfada al encontrarme todavía en bata.

-Hola – le digo con una blusa en mi mano – no sé que ponerme.

-ay Ana, no nos vamos a la regata de Harvard, es un club nocturno por Dios santo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, solo cambias de aretes y estás lista, siempre vas vestida como para un club - y no miento, Kate esta esplendida tiene un mini vestido de brillos en tonos plata y gris con espalda cruzada.

-vamos, tienes mil ropas, algo habrá…

Miro descorazonada mi closet, hay ropa, pero todos jeans y blusas de sport, no hay nada para un club, tengo que ir de compras.

-Eureka!

-eso no me va a quedar bien - digo desconfiada mirando a la prenda que tiene en la mano, la había olvidado, y con razón.

-póntelo y luego veremos, te busco los zapatos que combinen.

Con desconfianza entro a cambiarme, me pongo unos jeans con tachas y piedras, y el top.

-Kate esto es solo un pedazo de tela que me cubre el pecho!

-Te queda hermoso! – viene hasta mí y me cierra la cadenita que tiene, tengo un top, si se puede llamar top de cuello alter color dorado que solo cubre el frente, la espalda es descubierta y se ata en el cuello y espalda con una cadenita, si me muevo mal, se verá todo.

-No Kate, no pienso llevar esto y es definitivo.

20 minutos después…

Cuando llegamos al club, Mía ya nos espera.

-Guau Ana, estas súper sexy – me dice mientras me da dos besos, sí, mi opinión no vale, vine medio vestida – y tú también Kate – Mía como siempre bellísima, un vestido corto rojo con espalda abierta.

Subimos hasta el último piso, y llegamos al descontrol, una vez que escucho la música me olvido de mi ropa y cuando empiezan a llegar los tragos, ya me estoy riendo de todo, un poco más tarde llega mi hermano con sus amigos, le dije donde estaríamos.

-Robbie! – le digo un poco más alegre de lo esperado, me lanzo por mi hermano y le doy un abrazo, a su lado están Christian y Elliot – hola chicos.

-Banana como estas? – me dice Elliot y me da un abrazo, siento que me derrito en sus brazos – Felicidades! Ya eres una graduada.

Siento que estoy terriblemente sonrojada, mi cara me arde –Gracias – es todo lo que puedo decir, mi corazón se acelera, está guapísimo, tiene una camisa negra mangas largas remangada hasta el codo, un jeans prelavado que le queda excelente, y su melena rubia despeinada y salvaje, quisiera poder acariciar cada hebra de su cabello

-ejem

Escucho un sonido a mi costado, Robbie me mira con cara de disimula un poco y al lado de él, el pesado de Grey, tiene cara de pocos amigos, cómo, me pregunto, siendo un chico de 25 puede ser tan pesado. Vuelvo a fijarme en Elliot pero su mirada está hacia la pista.

-Felicidades Ana – me dice Christian, Robbie ya no nos escucha está mirando también hacia la pista – ya sabes que vas a hacer con tu vida?

Lo miro fijo y volteo los ojos.

-Eso es rudo – me dice tozudamente

-Solo a ti Grey, se te ocurre preguntar a una recién graduada en su fiesta de celebración que va hacer con su vida – ahora es él quien me voltea los ojos – eso – le señalo con el dedo el rostro – es rudo - De repente siento que me toma de la mano y me estira hacia él.

-Es mala educación señalar con el dedo – me dice suavemente y muy cerca del rostro, huele muy bien, su aliento huele a mentas y su perfume es embriagador, huele como a madera y chocolate.

-Hay algo que yo haga que no sea rudo o de mala educación? – le pregunto aleteando las pestañas. – Pareciera que solo te causo algún tipo de fricción.

-Tú me produces algo, pero no diría fricción - Su mirada viaja por mi cuerpo y cuando sus ojos se vuelven a fijar en los míos, veo una intensidad que no suelo notar, nuevamente recorre su mirada por mi cuerpo y se detiene un poco más en mis pechos, al levantar la vista, veo que su mirada es más oscura, nunca me había fijado que tiene los ojos grises, son preciosos, podría perderme en esos ojos.

Realmente es muy guapo, tiene una camisa azul noche y unos jeans en combinación, el cabello cobrizo alborotado, nos quedamos muy cerca un momento bastante largo, hasta que me gira la mano y la besa con suavidad, donde sus labios posaron siento cosquillas, parece notar esto, me sonríe con ironía y me suelta la mano, en eso escucho que Kate grita mi nombre, para no ser menos que él, le tiro un beso y me voy corriendo a la pista, están tocando mi canción.

Empezamos una rutina con Mía y Kate, imitando los pasos del video, de fondo UPTOWN FUNK, de Bruno Mars (lo amo) suena y yo enloquezco, muevo las caderas y salto mientras canto a los gritos.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn) - Ana  
Called a police and a fireman – Kate y Mía_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn) - Ana  
Make a dragon wanna retire man –Kate y Mía_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn) - Ana  
Say my name you know who I am – Kate y Mía_.

Así seguimos bailando, cantando y bebiendo, las tres abrazadas como grandes amigas, la noche es súper divertida, un poco después formamos una ronda de amigos ya que Robbie, Elliot y Christian se nos unen y todos empezamos a bailar juntos, no existe una regla de parejas así que las chicas bailamos en medio y los chicos nos cubren, luego de varias canciones y tragos, (viva el tequila) el ambiente cambia, y suena Thinking out Loud de Ed Sheeran, yo aprovecho para salir de la pista para refrescarme un rato, la verdad me siento mareada, llego al baño (notablemente vacio) y me mojo la cara, me acomodo la ropa y hago varias respiraciones para bajar mi ritmo cardiaco y calmarme un poco, por suerte en el baño hay una maquina que vende agua, compro una, y mientras la bebo escucho la música que llega y lentamente me paso la botella por los labios y el cuello e imagino que es Elliot, cuando estoy un poco mas recuperada salgo, la canción esta a la mitad, voy hacia nuestra mesa pero la encuentro vacía, empiezo a mirar hacia la barra pero no diviso a nadie, luego mis ojos vagan por la pista y se detienen en una escena que hace que me congele en mi lugar, Kate y Elliot comiéndose a besos….


	3. Y no me ama a mí

No puedo apartar los ojos de la escena, en un momento se sueltan y Elliot le empieza a cantar una estrofa y ella se ríe mientras lo mira hipnotizada, luego la música termina y empieza otra, ellos siguen en esa burbuja personal que armaron, con cada beso que se dan mi corazón se rompe por pedazos, parezco una masoquista, pero la verdad es que no puedo apartar la vista, siento mi rostro húmedo y las lagrimas caen una a una sin que pueda detenerlas, el pecho me arde, siento que el calor me va a devorar, una mano se posa en mi hombro, sobresaltada giro y veo que es Christian quien está parado a mi lado su rostro esta crispado, creo que hasta triste diría yo.

-Lo siento Ana – es todo lo que me dice y con eso logra romperme en mil pedazos, un sollozo que sale de mi pecho me hace doblar y Christian me toma del brazo para que no caiga, me cubro la boca para acallar mi llanto, pero creo que nadie en este lugar va a escuchar nada, todos están bailando disfrutando, ajenos a mi dolor.

No sé cómo pero cuando levanto la vista estoy en el auto de Christian y estamos frente a un semáforo, él está tipeando algo en su teléfono, no sé como llegue aquí, pero tampoco no puedo decir nada porque el llanto no cesa, los sollozos quieren salir, me queman la garganta y siento que voy a desfallecer.

Christian me pone una mano en la rodilla y me da un apretón, sé que es su forma de tratar de calmarme, pero sinceramente no lo consigue, abro la puerta del auto, no sé donde estoy, miró desesperada para correr, pero no se a donde ir.

Christian me toma del brazo –a donde iras? – es todo lo que me dice, lo miró y niego con la cabeza, él me hace un asentimiento y se estira para cerrar la puerta, luego escucho el bloqueo y se pone en marcha.

-por favor ponte tu cinturón – me pide de una forma amable, sin responder lo hago, creo que es la primera vez que es tan amable conmigo.

-Te busque al momento que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría en la pista, quise evitarte el mal rato, pero lastimosamente llegue tarde.

No digo nada, miro por la ventana mientras maneja hacia un destino que no sé.

-Siento que te enteraras así Ana, me hubiese gustado que lo supieras de otra manera.

-Saber qué? - digo con voz ahogada y ronca

-Que Elliot está enamorado de Kate - Christian me mira de reojo y siento que mi rostro se descompone en una mueca de dolor, y las lágrimas caen sin parar-y creo que a ella tampoco le es indiferente - miro por la ventana y me cubro nuevamente la boca, tratando de evitar los sollozos, pero es en vano, mi cuerpo convulsiona con cada uno, termino tapándome el rostro y negando, lo único que mi cabeza dice es Elliot ama a Kate.

Cuando el auto se detiene mis lágrimas ya caen silenciosas no hay espasmos, solo lágrimas, Christian sale del auto y me viene a abrir la puerta, no puedo mirarlo a la cara por lo que salgo con la cabeza gacha, pero al levantar la vista y mirar alrededor no reconozco el lugar donde estoy, Christian me guía de la mano, la verdad no protesto pues no tengo fuerzas, subimos a un ascensor y todavía me lleva de la mano, miro su agarre pero su mano se convierte en la mano de Elliot asiendo la de Kate.

El elevador se abre con un ping y se puede ver un recibidor blanco ydetrás de las puertas principales un gran salón.

-Dónde estamos? - pregunto con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

-En mi casa, mi dpto., No quise llevarte a la tuya pues...

-yo iba a pasar la noche en lo de Kate.

\- si lo supuse porque Mía haría lo mismo, y pensé que después de lo de hoy no tendrías ganas de ir a lo de Kate y volver a tu casa implicaba que tu madre te interrogue o ellas vayan a buscarte.

Debo reconocer la razón en su lógica, le hago un asentimiento con la cabeza y parece que él suspira aliviado...qué?

-Gracias - le digo sinceramente y me ganó una sonrisa tímida.

-No es necesario dar las gracias.

-Ok - no digo más, solo miro en silencio el lugar.

\- Te haría un tour, pero no creo que estés de ánimo para recorridos.

Solo niego con un gesto, camino hasta el ventanal mientras me abrazo el cuerpo como tratando de protegerme, desde su casa se puede ver la ciudad, es impresionante y bello. Christian se para tras de mí, a una distancia prudencial, no me pregunta nada ni me presiona para hablar... Se lo agradezco.

-podría pasar al Baño? –no lo digo en voz alta, pero sé que debo verme espantosa

-Claro... - Christian me acompaña hasta el baño que hay en el costado del salón, al cerrar la puerta me miró al espejo, oh Dios, parezco un mapache despeinado que cayó de un árbol y le pisó un tren, empiezo a mirar los gabinetes por si encuentro algo que me ayude, lo único que encuentro es un peine de dientes finos y de 15cm de largo (gran ayuda para mi maraña de cabello) y un gel de ducha, sigo mirando...Eureka! Pañitos de algodón suave, y me pongo a la tarea, humedezco los pañitos con el gel y un poco de agua y me quito el maquillaje, luego pongo un poco de gel en mis manos y me termino de lavar la cara y sacar el resto, uso el mini peine para cepillar mi cabello por parte, me va a llevar toda la vida, gracias a Dios encontré una goma en mi bolsillo, cuando por fin el cabello está desenredado, me hago un rodete alto, me lavo una última vez la cara para quitar cualquier resto de jabón y luego me seco el rostro con una toalla suave que encontré.

Tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz roja, los labios gruesos y me siento ridícula con esta blusa, pero levanto los hombros y digo es lo que hay, salgo del baño y me encamino nuevamente hacia la sala, la verdad casi me pierdo, este lugar es inmenso.

Al llegar a la sala sobre la mesita de te, hay una taza que humea, me acerco a ella y la huelo, es una mezcla de menta, miel y manzanilla, la pruebo y es riquísima, con la taza en mano me acerco nuevamente a la ventana, desde esta altura todo parece moverse en cámara lenta, es como si el tiempo se detuviera, al pensar eso me acuerdo, reviso mi cel. y son pasadas las 3 de la mañana, no hay mensajes de Kate, Mía o Robbie.

\- Les escribí un texto avisándoles que estabas conmigo - me giro y Christian viene caminando hacia mí con una taza en su mano, se ha cambiado tiene un pantalón de franela y una camiseta, insisto, estoy **A** con esta blusa.

\- A quien?

\- A Elliot y a Robbie, ellos les avisarán a Kate y Mía.

\- Ok - digo y giro la cabeza nuevamente al vidrio.

Christian (POV)

Dios es exasperante esta mujer, su conversación se reduce a 2 letras mínimo y diez palabras máximo.

-Les dije que te sentías mal y que te saque para que tomes aire.

Solo asiente con la cabeza y no me mira, es insoportable... Pero así todo me tiene loco. La observó desde aquí y no puedo quitar los ojos de su espalda, esa blusa me enerva y a la vez me fascina, puedo ver (al igual que todos) partes de su piel que jamás vi, y ese jeans, por Dios, sus curvas son increíbles, sabe esta mujer lo bella y sexy que es?

\- Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorada de Elliot? - y eso es un balde de agua fría...

-Sí – le contesto y no dice nada más, parece catatónica, no pensé que era tan profundo lo que sentía por él, moriría por saber qué pasa por su cabeza.

\- Elliot lo sabe?

\- No, no lo creo - estoy seguro que no, Robbie me lo contó la noche que Elliot nos confesó que estaba enamorado de Kate, él estaba preocupado por Ana, sabía que eso sería un golpe para ella - quieres sentarte?

Sin decirme nada, se mueve hasta el sofá y se sienta juntando las piernas bajo su cuerpo, está con los ojos hinchados, el cabello en un rodete sin maquillaje, y de igual manera me parece bellísima. Deja intacta su taza de té sobre la mesa

Me siento frente a ella, su mirada fija en su tasa, quisiera saber qué piensa.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí y traerme aquí, eres un buen amigo Christian - me dice y me mira fijamente, podría perderme en esos ojos azules - y gracias por el té, tiene un aroma delicioso, pero sinceramente como estoy me apetece algo más fuerte.

\- Claro Ana. –me levanto y voy hasta la barra de tragos que tengo, sirvo en un vaso alto, hielo, tequila y margarita mix, es lo que ella estaba tomando el club, cuando vuelvo junto a ella veo que está tratando de acomodar su blusa, en su rostro veo molestia. Le entrego el vaso y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios.

\- Que es lo gracioso? - me pregunta con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Tú...

Se le crispa la cara – que? ahora mis dramas son tu entretención principal? – su tono es agresivo.

-No Ana, Claro que no, me pareció simpático nada más la forma en que arreglabas tu blusa, se nota la incomodidad que sientes con esa prenda.

Me mira sorprendida y luego se mira la blusa y sonríe, - tienes razón – me dice pero después su cara cambia a tristeza nuevamente.- Desde cuando sabes que estoy enamorada de Elliot? –

\- 4 meses, pero sé que lo amas desde niña.

Se cubre la cara, debajo de sus dedos veo su rostro enrojecer.

\- Debes pensar que soy patética

\- No, claro que no – le retiro la mano del rostro – solo que no entiendo cómo fue que te enamoraste de él ni cuándo.

Me mira y sonríe

\- Te acuerdas cuando íbamos todos juntos a acampar en las vacaciones, cuando tú papá, el papá de Elliot y mi papá nos llevaban por tres días a todos a las montañas?

Hago una afirmación

\- bueno, cuando teníamos 13 años, mi mamá me obligó a ir, yo no quería ya que con Mía habíamos programado ir al estreno de Piratas del Caribe - la miró con una mueca divertida - Cállate, Johnny Dipp es sexy, - en realidad me molesta el comentario pero me callo - en fin, me enoje tanto porque mamá me obligo a ir que todo el camino no hable, no importaba lo que me decían, no quería saber nada, más que nada porque Mía se enfermó y no pudo ir...

-Ah cierto ya recuerdo, le dio intoxicación alimentaria mamá tuvo que quedarse con ella.

\- Exacto, bueno, te acuerdas que en un momento dado desaparecí del campamento?

-Sí...

\- Me había enojado tanto con mamá que decidí huir, tome una cantimplora, un poco de comida y una bolsa de dormir, mi idea era volver sola a casa.

\- Ana...- digo como reprimiéndola.

\- Era una niña Christian, y aparte iniciaba mi adolescencia, por supuesto que hice estupideces, todavía las hago, en fin, me fui y empecé a escalar porque según yo si cruzaba la montaña, llegaría a la carretera y de ahí a casa. Cuando hacía no se cuanto tiempo de caminar, tropecé en un borde de la ladera que daba a un peñasco, casi me caí, pero me sostuve por una rama, solo que en el esfuerzo perdí mi mochila y con ella, mi agua, mi comida, linterna, mapas, todo, lo peor era que estaba empezando a atardecer, ya empezaba a sentir frío y no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Sus ojos se pierden en el recuerdo.

-Te juro me sentía desolada, no tenía idea hacia dónde ir, empecé a caminar pero me caí un poco cuesta abajo, me golpee los codos y las rodillas, me raspe las palmas de las manos, las rodillas y el rostro, estaba perdida y empecé a llorar ahí tumbada en el suelo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero un rato después sentí una mano en el hombro, levanté la cara y vi que Elliot me miraba preocupado, me preguntó si estaba bien, me ayudó a levantarme, de su mochila saco un paño y lo embebió de agua, me limpio la cara, las manos, parte de mis heridas y me dejó llorar en su hombro, me dijo que vio cuando salí y decidió seguirme ya que sabía que mi sentido de la orientación no era el mejor, le conté lo que planeaba hacer, y no se rió de mí, me escuchó y me aconsejó, y cuando me vio más calmada me llevo al campamento, me prometió que nunca le contaría a nadie lo que pasó, si yo le prometía que siempre que tuviera un problema acudiría a él. Después de eso nos volvimos mejores amigos, yo acudía a él para todo y así me enamoré de él, como tonta.

Ana me mira con esos ojos brillantes al terminar su historia y no tengo corazón para decirle que Elliot también se enamoró de ella en esa época y que estuvo así por varios años, pero que debido a que nunca ella dio señal de nada él empezó a mirar a Kate.

\- Le vas a decir a Elliot lo que pasó hoy.

\- No, siempre que prometas que acudirás a mí para lo que necesites - y esto hace el truco y me regala una sonrisa - pero enserio, si necesitas algo...

\- Gracias Christian, al final resultaste un gran amigo enserio.

Nos quedamos en silencio cómodo, ella empieza a beber la bebida que le traje, no le puse mucho alcohol, pero con lo que ella ya tiene encima creo que no necesita demasiado, ella tiene la mirada perdida y yo me empapó de su belleza, como decirle, después de lo que acaba de confesar, que yo estoy loco por ella.

Mira la pantalla del celular y empieza a deslizar su dedo por la misma, no me dice nada y yo entonces consulto mi reloj y es casi las 4 de la mañana - Seguro tienes sueño, te preparo una habitación? - no me mira pero se muerde el labio, esa es su marca registrada cuando esta maquinando algo, es tan sexy.

\- Christian podrías preguntar a Elliot si él dejó a Kate en lacasa de sus padres con Mía?.

Suspiró, sé que no debo hacerlo pero la tristeza de sus ojos me hace flaquear.

 _* Ell, siguen en el club?_ * Mientras él me responde nos quedamos en silencio, varios minutos después..

 _* Chris, no, ya salimos, a Mía la llevó Robbie, yo acerqué a Kate a su casa.*_

\- Dice que él llevo a Kate a su casa, Mía se fue con Robbie a casa de mis padres.

\- Le puedes preguntar si Audra estaba despierta cuando llegaron.

Aunque me parece medio estúpido por la hora, decido igual preguntar, varios minutos después me llega la respuesta.

 _* No hombre, estaba durmiendo, la casa estaba en silencio.*_

Al decirle a Ana el contenido del mensaje, lágrimas nuevamente empiezan a correr por su rostro, y yo estoy totalmente perdido, de un golpe bebe todo el contenido del vaso y luego lo deja en la mesa, no entiendo que pasa, hasta que ella levanta su teléfono y me muestra la pantalla, una publicación en su muro, me acerco a ver y es una foto de Audra, Grace (mi madre) y Carla abrazadas, la foto es en el patio trasero de los Kavanagh ya que ve la piscina de fondo así como el pilar que tiene un reloj gigante de madera que está marcando las 3:30hs.

\- La foto puede ser de otro día Ana - Toca la pantalla y se puede leer una inscripción que está debajo.

 _"Celebrando la graduación de nuestras niñas"._

Me quedo mudo, Elliot me dijo que dejo a Kate a las 3 en su casa, sé lo que Ana se imagina.

-Ana...

\- No importa Christian - se levanta y se pasea por la sala, le sigo el paso. Se para frente al ventanal y mira la ciudad, se abraza el cuerpo como protegiéndose, me paro a su lado, la verdad no sé qué decirle.

\- Generalmente - se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - ni me suele importar que Kate destaque más que yo, admitámoslo - se gira y me mira - ella es despampanante, tiene un cuerpo para morir, cabellos rubios, altura, y es bellísima, pero en esta ocasión, solo en esta me hubiese gustado que yo destacará en vez de ella, me hubiese gustado que me viera a mí y se volviera loco.

\- Ana...

\- No, en serio Christian, tan difícil es encontrarme atractiva?, cuesta tanto que un chico por una vez en la vida me vea a mí y no a ella…?

Y no lo resisto, en un movimiento la tomo del cuello y le estampo un beso, ella no se resiste, cuando la suelto me preparo para la cachetada, pero no llega.

\- Eres muy dulce Christian, pero sé que es un beso por lástima.

\- Ana - la tomo del rostro - tú eres preciosa, eres única, tienes algo que vuelve loco a los hombres - se ríe irónicamente y trata de desviar la vista, pero sostengo su rostro en mis manos y le hablo con vehemencia - aunque no me creas, te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres hermosa, no solo por fuera, tienes un corazón de oro y el alma de un Ángel, que alguien no lo note o que incluso Elliot no se de cuenta de eso, simplemente lo hace un tonto y no merece un minuto de tu atención.


	4. Tocar el cielo

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, tenia algo en mi mente, cuando la escribo suceden cosas como esta, quisiera leer sus opiniones y pareceres.

* * *

Ana (POV)

Escucho lo que Christian dice pero no le creo ni una palabra, aunque su mirada parece sincera, sé que lo que me está diciendo es solo por lástima, ya que mi apariencia debe ser patética, el alcohol todavía está en mi sistema, por eso no coordino muy bien, ni puedo dejar de llorar, lo miro directo a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que podría perderme en esa mirada gris intensa y antes de que pueda detenerme las palabras salen de mi boca.

\- Ámame - los ojos de Christian se abren como platos.

\- No sabes lo que dices... No quiero aprovecharme...- dice en un susurro.

\- Si de verdad soy lo que dices, ámame, hazme olvidar lo que pasó hoy, embriágame con otro aroma, con tu sabor, con tu piel, haz que no piense en nada que más que en ti.

Y le toma un segundo pero con una inspiración me besa con pasión y me dejo llevar, sus manos acarician mi cuerpo y parecieran querer abarcarme toda, tomo impulso y me engancho a sus caderas mientras nos besamos frenéticamente, y siento que suavemente me deposita en el sillón y cierro mi mente y dejo que mis sentidos tomen cargo y se centren en lo que sucede ahora, en su aroma, sus besos, el calor de su piel y el deseo que despierta en mi.

Realmente no puedo pensar, el sabor de sus labios me embriaga más que la cantidad de alcohol que tome hoy, tengo los brazos cruzados en su cuello, pero lentamente los bajo hacia sus hombros, luego a sus brazos y espalda, Dios Mío, su cuerpo es puro musculo, separa los labios de mí y me besa la barbilla y luego el cuello y yo empiezo a suspirar, siento como mi cuerpo empieza a emitir calor, él me muerde la barbilla y el cuello y yo le clavo las uñas en la espalda, y un gemido se escapa de su boca mientras siento la costura de su jeans crecer de a poco.

Christian sigue bajando y llega la cumbre de mis pechos que están bajo la telita dorada, sus manos rozan mis pechos y me hace curvarme de deseo, pero su mano no se detiene ahí, sigue de largo hasta llega al botón de mi pantalón, en un movimiento lo abre y baja el cierre, automáticamente bajo mis manos y levanto la cola, causando más roce, de un tirón me bajo los jeans hasta la rodilla, y con ayuda de sus manos y mis pies, el jeans es historia, Christian se incorpora y me levanta con él, sin dudar enrosco mis piernas a su cadera y dejo que me guie a donde quiera, mientras caminamos masajea mis nalgas y yo me froto como puedo con él, llegamos a una habitación, y él camina hasta chocar con la cama y ahí me deposita con cuidado, en un movimiento se saca la remera y vuelve a ponerse sobre mí.

Sin pantalones, el movimiento de sus caderas crea una fricción que hace que moje mi tanga, nuestros besos son continuos y apasionados, quien iba a pensar que besaba tan bien, no que yo tenga tanta experiencia pero algo he besado.

Su mano se va hacia mi cuello y luego de luchar un poco desprende la cadena del cuello, luego baja hasta mi espalda y desprende el gancho de ahí, se incorpora un poco y me mira, en sus ojos hay fuego.

-No sabes cómo te deseo Ana.

Me muerdo el labio y levanto un poco la pelvis para frotarme por él, mis pantys están empapadas, estoy segura que dejare una mancha en sus jeans, sin pensar me incorporo un poco y el pedazo de tela resbala dejando al descubierto mis pechos, él inspira fuerte y clava su mirada en mis pezones, y esa mirada que me da, hace que me moje más, llevo mis manos hasta su jeans y sin dificultad los desprendo, en dos patadas Christian esta sobre mí en bóxer mirándome, yo solo tengo puesta una tanga blanca de encaje. Empieza pasar sus dedos suavemente por mi cuerpo, el ritmo es tan lento que me hace temblar, evita tocar mis pechos y pasa directamente a mi ropa interior, tiene la mirada salvaje, mete los dedos entre la tela y escucho como esta se rompe, hace unos movimientos mas y veo como el pedazo de tela que alguna vez fue mi tanga, vuela hacia un costado.

-Te comprare otra – me dice con voz ronca.

-Por supuesto – le respondo levantando la pelvis para sentir la fricción, él me mira embobado, como estudiando cada pliegue de mi piel, y por último detiene su mirada en mi monte de Venus y abre los ojos en sorpresa, estoy totalmente depilada, seré una chica de jeans y camisetas pero no tengo un solo pelo fuera de lugar mi cuerpo.

-Me gusta – dice mientras pasea su pulgar por la cima de mi hueso pélvico y yo muero porque toque más profundo – y mucho - dice y siento como el pulgar dibuja la línea de mis pliegues, toda la zona esta mojada de mis fluidos, Christian baja la cabeza y pone sus labios en mi pezón izquierdo lo empieza a besar y chupar y yo me arqueo placer, luego siento como su pulgar se abre camino en mis pliegues hacia mi centro de deseo y cuando lo encuentra empieza a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares.

-Ahhhhh – un gemido se escapa de mis labios pero es imposible controlarme, su boca y su dedo están enloqueciéndome. Cuando se siente satisfecho empieza a morder y chupar el otro seno, mientras su dedo sigue masajeando mi clítoris, es una sensación increíble, siento como mi sexo empieza a latir y cuando Christian me muerde la punta del pecho detona mi orgasmo y con un arqueo de mi cuerpo me elevo hasta perder el control.

Christian (POV)

Mientras observo a Ana subir con el orgasmo, no puedo evitar sentirme extasiado y loco por sentirla, es perfecta, su piel, inmaculada blanca y llena de pecas, sus pechos rosados turgentes y magníficos y su pelvis perfectamente cuidada, ella es una bomba sexual, me muero por estar dentro de ella.

Cuando su respiración se calma no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso, ella abre los ojos y veo su mirada cristalina y hambrienta, ella también me desea. Se muerde el labio y empieza a bambolear las caderas.

-Christian…- me dice entre jadeos y su voz es música para mis oídos, me invita a poseerla, me quito mi bóxer quedo desnudo y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza por mis labios cuando veo que ella se lame los suyos. Pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que no tengo preservativos

-Mierda! – Ana se incorpora y me mira preocupada.

-Qué pasa?

-No tengo preservativos – le digo frustrado, adiós a mis sueños de poseerla.

Ella sonríe – tengo Nexplanon – la miro interrogante ¿Qué tiene que?, ella se ríe – tengo un implante sub cutáneo que es un anticonceptivo muy efectivo.

-Porque?

-Porque es 99% efectivo y no quiero un embarazo no planeado.

-Pero tú no tienes pareja – le digo y mi rabia crece, ella anda teniendo relaciones por ahí?.

-No, pero quiero estar preparada, tampoco estoy teniendo sexo a diestra y siniestra por ahí, pero como dije no quiero depender de si hay o no condones.

-Y como sabes que la persona no te contagiara nada – y me pone los ojos en blanco – Ana, te pregunto en serio.

-Tú estás limpio? – hasta la pregunta ofende

-Sí, claro que si – la verdad respondo de mala manera.

-Y bueno ahí está cubierto – me dice y no entiendo – Ay Grey, eres tan insoportable, - se tapa la cara con una mano - tú serías la segunda persona con la que yo tendría sexo.

Me dice exasperada y la verdad me quedo en blanco, nunca pensé que ella fuera virgen, pero tampoco pensé que tuviera experiencia tan limitada, como me quedo más tiempo del debido cavilando mis pensamientos, Ana se cubre los pechos, ah no Steel, esto no para hasta que seas mía.

-Es fantástico oír eso – le digo seductoramente mientras bajo hacia su rostro, cuando estoy cerca de ella, aspiro su dulce aroma, ella huele a coco y vainilla, su rostro está molesto puedo ver su mirada, muy despacio le beso la comisura de los labios, luego continuo hacia su oreja y ella me cede el acceso, empiezo a besar y chupar su cuello y un suspiro sale de sus labios, y con eso sé que puedo continuar, me concentro en su boca, en esos labios que me vuelven locos y que quisiera besar cada minuto de mi vida, al momento que nos besamos sus manos vuelan a mi espalda, primero sus dedos me hacen suaves caricias, pero en cuanto se vuelve más apasionado, sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y eso me vuelve loco.

Con suavidad me posiciono en su entrada, tomo mi miembro en las manos y empiezo a acariciar sus pliegues, sus besos se vuelven desesperados al igual que los míos, y con delicadeza entro en ella.

Ella se arquea para recibirme mientras cierra los ojos y su maravillosa boca forma una O.

Y estoy en el cielo, siento cada centímetro de su interior que se resiste y se amolda a mí, es muy cerrada, casi virgen diría yo, cuando entro completamente en ella me quedo quieto un segundo, si me muevo estoy seguro de que terminare mucho antes de lo que quiero.

Cuando siento que estoy bien, empiezo a moverme, y si, ahora sé lo que es tocar el cielo.

ANA (POV)

Oh Dios, esto es delicioso, nunca pensé que el sexo fuera así de placentero, al principio me dolió un poco, pero en cuanto empezó a moverse el placer desplazó al dolor, abro los ojos y veo que Christian me mira intensamente, esa mirada hambrienta llena de deseo, eso labios, nunca me había fijado que tenía unos labios preciosos, no me puedo contener y me incorporo y lo beso, y él responde al beso, Dios Mío, esta sensación es increíble, con cada beso y con cada embiste, siento que me mojo más, se despega de mi y en un movimiento se gira poniéndome sobre él, el flexiona las piernas y me mueve, pongo las manos a los costados de su rostro y me impulso arriba, cuando lo hago siento como su pene entra totalmente en mi.

-Dios…Ana…

Christian dice en un gemido, pero no puedo responder ya que estoy absorbiendo la magnífica sensación de sentirme llena

-Muévete por favor… - me dice casi como plegaria y yo respondo sin dudar, empiezo los movimientos primero saltando un poco, pero luego encuentro el ritmo y me muevo girando las caderas en zigzag, Christian cierra los ojos y se arquea, sintiendo cada movimiento que doy, levanta los brazos y nos tomamos de las manos y juntos marcamos un ritmo, yo me inclino hacia atrás, sosteniéndome de él y me dejo llevar, sintiendo como el fuego en mi interior crece, él también lo siente porque me ayuda moviendo las caderas, cuando siento que el fuego esta consumiéndome, Christian hace un movimiento y sienta, me suelta las manos y toma mi rostro y me besa, yo lo abrazo, y así besándonos abrazados alcanzamos el clímax.

Cuando se vacía en mi, se queda quieto abrazándome, su cabeza recostada por mis senos, hasta que su respiración se calma, se arrastra hasta el final de la cama, y sin esfuerzo me levanta con él, su mirada de satisfacción y de otra cosa que no logro identificar, me dice que todo está bien, me empieza a besar y así caminamos hasta la ducha sin romper la conexión.

CHRISTIAN (POV)

Estoy acostado en la cama mirando al techo, a mi lado, pacíficamente está durmiendo Ana, algo que ni en mis más locos sueños habría pensado, cuando la lleve al baño luego de la primera vez que hicimos el amor, no pude resistirme y la volví hacer mía tres veces más, por supuesto ella no estaba para nada en desacuerdo.

Y ahora está exhausta a mi lado, la miro y todavía no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, sé que en parte es aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad, pero realmente ella es todo lo que siempre quise, la verdad me iba a ser imposible resistirme, tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen podremos hablar mejor de esto y podamos llegar a algo, y así escuchando su respiración tranquila y acompasada me relajo y caigo en un sueño tranquilo.

Siento la claridad incluso con los ojos cerrados, olvidé correr las cortinas, abro los ojos pero los cierro inmediatamente, el sol no me deja ver nada, me giro para abrazar a Ana pero siento la cama vacía, abro los ojos y efectivamente no está a mi lado, me siento en la cama.

\- Ana? - la llamo pero no obtengo respuesta, miro al suelo tampoco veo su ropa, estará en la cocina?, cuando me apoyo para levantarme , siento algo, miro y es un pedazo de papel.

 _Christian:_

 _Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, fuiste todo y más de lo que necesite, perdóname por no quedarme, no quise dar una idea errónea, sé que lo que pasó fue para hacerme olvidar el momento y te lo agradezco, no te preocupes, no pretendo nada más de lo que pasó, ni tampoco hablaré de esto con nadie, estás a salvo._

 _Eres realmente un buen amigo._

 _Ana._

Arrugo el papel con rabia y lo lanzo lejos, y con el se van todos mis sueños y mis sentimientos por Ana Steele.


	5. Ya son uno

Ana (POV)

Son las 4 de la tarde, estoy sumergida en la bañera, la verdad un poco adolorida, todavía me sonrojo recordando lo que pasó está mañana, que estaba pensando? Me tomo la cabeza con las manos, pero no tan fuerte, la sien me palpita, bebí demasiado.

Me quedo mirando los azulejos y mi mente viaja a Christian, que estará haciendo? Se habrá levantado ya? , Si no me equivoco terminamos nuestra maratón de sexo cerca de la de la mañana, vuelvo a decir, que estaba pensando... O la verdad no pensaba, solo quería olvidar, y la verdad estando con él olvide todo, hizo lo que yo le pedí, por eso no podía quedarme, no podía esperar a que él despierte, sería ponerlo en una situación incómoda, tal vez nos fuimos más de la cuenta, pero la verdad, no me arrepiento, fue la primera vez en mi vida que realmente hice el amor...no, no hubo amor, fue pasión y deseo más que nada, pero se sintió como la primera vez, aunque la única vez que llegue a algo con alguien, fue en la universidad y ambos estábamos muy nerviosos, no duramos ni 2 minutos y creo que me lleve el susto de mi vida, porque no nos cuidamos y pensé que podía embarazarme, por eso decidí ponerme el implante, aunque hoy fue la primera vez que lo usé... Y vaya que le di uso, Christian es un amante excelente, cierro los ojos y todavía siento sus caricias, pero trató de no entusiasmarme tanto, ya que siento como el fuego crece dentro y no tengo como apagarlo. Y un ruido me trae a la realidad y me recuerda que lo que ocurrió fue solo una distracción, con el sonido del timbre del teléfono, vuelve el dolor que oprime mi pecho.

Cuando deja de sonar el timbre de llamada suena la alarma de un mensaje de mi celular, y sin mirar ya sé quien es...Kate... Esta mañana encontré 6 llamadas perdidas suyas y varios textos, no respondí a ninguno, estoy segura que de me llama para explicarme, gracias a Dios mamá no me está fastidiando, por lo visto vino bastante tarde de la fiesta, ni siquiera sintió mi llegada.

Me miro las manos, está arrugadas como pasas, así que me decido y salgo de la bañera, no tengo intenciones de salir este sábado, me pongo un top deportivo y unos pantalones a juego y me tiró en la cama a ver una película, planeo hacer una maratón de Jonny Depp, cierro las cortinas y empiezo con Chocolat.

Cuando me dispongo a poner otra película, oigo un golpe en mi puerta, sin levantarme de la cama le digo que pase, seguro es mamá tratando de que coma algo.

-Ana… - la voz hace que me congele en mi lugar y sienta piel de gallina, me levanto un poco y ahí parada en la puerta la veo, es Kate.

La verdad no puedo decir nada, cierro los ojos y hago como que no existe, vuelvo a recostarme en mi cama y empiezo a manipular el control para comenzar la película. En mi vista periferia veo que Kate se acerca hasta mi cama.

-Ana, tenemos que hablar.

Decido no contestar, estoy muy interesada en el inicio de piratas del Caribe, pero creo que Kate tiene otros planes, ya que se pone frente al televisor. La miro y decido que es hora de levantarme a buscar algo de comer, cuando voy camino a la puerta se para enfrente y no me deja salir.

-Ana, por favor deja de ser infantil y escúchame – la miro y a decir verdad quiero llorar, ella era mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas.

-No hay nada que hablar, creo que todo quedo claro anoche – le digo sin ningún tipo de emoción en mi voz, bien por mi!

-No, necesitas saber cómo sucedieron las cosas.

-Yo creo que no

-Yo creo que si Ana! - casi me levanta la voz – no es lo que piensas – y sinceramente no puedo evitar la risa que se escapa de mis labios.

-No es lo que pienso? Acaso no te vi besando a Elliot?

-Sí, pero…

La interrumpo – y acaso no te fuiste con él? – no me dice nada y se pone roja – bueno, esos son hechos, ahora vamos a lo que pienso… y pienso que te acostaste con él.

-Ana, cómo crees…yo…. – y trata de parecer ofendida, y eso es lo que más me duele, ella se olvida que yo la conozco hace años y que se cuando trata de mentir…

-Kate, en honor a los años de amistad que tuvimos y por lo que pasamos juntas, por favor ten la decencia de decirme la verdad, no me trates de idiota.

-Yo nunca…- y la vergüenza por fin hace presencia y se apodera de ella, también sé que mi mirada le dice que no estoy para tolerar mierda - …si Ana, me acosté con él.

Camino hasta la puerta y la abro sin decir nada, con la mano le indico que se vaya, hemos terminado.

-Yo también lo amo Ana, siempre lo ame.

Y siento como un balde de agua helada cae sobre mí y me cubre completamente

-Que?.. - le digo casi en un susurro, ella camina hasta la cama y se sienta ahí, yo cierro la puerta y me siento en la otomana que está cerca.

\- Yo estoy enamorada de Elliot desde hace años, creo que desde que me mudé aquí.

\- Nunca me dijiste nada - la verdad no salgo del asombro

\- Porque tú me contaste que estabas enamorada de él, no podía decirte eso, eres mi amiga, y la amistad está sobre todo.

\- Eso se notó anoche - digo con malicia y veo su mirada de dolor.

\- había tomado mucho, y él estaba tan cerca, el alcohol, su perfume me mareaban, perdí el control Ana, lo hice sin pensar, me deje llevar por el momento... Acaso nunca te paso?

Y la imagen de unos ojos grises mirándome intensamente viene a mi mente.

\- Y cuando me invitó a bailar me sentí en la luna, me cantaba al oído y me decía cosas bonitas, me dijo que siempre quiso acercase pero temía que yo lo rechazara, me dijo que me considera la mujer de sus sueños y que sería tan afortunado de tenerme en su vida, y que está loco por besarme, y no pude resistirme Ana, me beso y le correspondí, me sentí dichosa y me olvidé de todo - se gira y me mira y su rostro se descompone, viene hasta mi y se arrodilla a mis pies - lo siento tanto Ana - Me dice con lágrimas en los ojos - no quise lastimarte, por favor ya no llores.

No digo nada y me tocó el rostro y está completamente húmedo, mientras hablaba las lágrimas traidoras cayeron silenciosas, partiendo en pedacitos mi corazón.

\- por favor vete - le digo con voz ronca

\- Ana...

\- Por favor - le digo casi sin voz, siento que me estoy partiendo en pedazos ante sus ojos, por suerte entiende y se levanta y se va, cuando cierra la puerta me tiró en la cama y lloro desconsoladamente. Varios minutos después viene mi mamá y me encuentra hecha un mar de lágrimas, y le cuento todo...bueno casi todo, omito lo que pasó conmigo y Christian, mi madre me escucha y no me dice nada, cuando termino de contarle, vuelvo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando por fin me calmo, mi madre esta acariciando mi cabeza, no me dice nada, solo tiene mi cabeza sobre su regazo y la acaricia con suavidad.

-Porque mami?, porque una vez por lo menos en la vida no pude ser yo la que se queda con el príncipe…

-y quien te dijo que él era tu príncipe?

Me giro a mirar a mi madre – lo amo desde que tengo 14.

Mi madre me sonríe indulgente – y cómo sabes que es amor?

-Ay mamá.

-Cariño, el amor no se mide por mirar a alguien y soñar despierta con él, el amor entra por los ojos pero se queda fijo en el corazón a base de cimientos.

-Mamá, yo conozco a Elliot, y él es genial.

Mi madre, me mira y me vuelve a sonreír indulgentemente, como si ella supiera algo que yo no.

-Cariño, tú conoces una parte de Elliot, pero el amor no se basa en lo que vemos, el amor es lo que hace especial a una persona, sus gustos, sus modos, su carácter, la manera en que te trata, la manera en que te ama, lo que sacrifica por ti, uno no puede amar a alguien sin conocer cada parte de esa persona, porque a la larga es el amor que sostiene una relación, la apariencia y el físico se pierde, pero la esencia perdura por siempre y eso solo se conoce en la convivencia, no pienses cielo que pasar unos minutos o unas horas al día con una persona te hace conocerlo y por eso amarlo, es la convivencia la que cultiva el amor, yo creo que tu estas fascinada por Elliot y no lo niego es un joven muy apuesto, jovial y tiene un carisma excelente, pero tú no sabes cómo es por las mañanas, no sabes cómo es cuando se enferma, no sabes ni siquiera como toma su café.

-Carla Steel – le digo molesta – no creo que saber la forma en que uno bebe el café sea un requisito indispensable para amar a alguien.

Mi madre me sonríe indulgente –claro que no es requisito, pero son los pequeños detalles como esos lo que hacen una relación, cariño – me toma del rostro – le amor se basa en experiencias que uno tiene al lado de esa persona especial, hay raros casos en el mundo, en los que al tocar la mano de una persona se siente una corriente especial que recorre el cuerpo, esas son almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas desde siempre, que se buscan y que tienen la suerte de encontrarse, personas que te roban el aliento al mirarlas, que al tocarte, encienden partes de ti que no sabías que existían, personas que te ven sin que tú misma te veas, te pasa eso con Elliot?

-No así mama, pero tú no entiendes, no puede ser que este enamorada de él desde hace tantos años y al final no sea amor.

-Yo tengo la teoría - me dice mi madre – que uno solo una vez se enamora en la vida, que puede amar a varias personas, pero el gran amor de tu vida, solo sucede una vez, pero no les sucede a todos, solo a esas afortunas que logran encontrar su alma gemela en el camino, el resto ama profundamente, pero difícilmente se enamora, y estoy segura de que el gran amor de tu vida, está ahí esperando, y será cuando menos lo pienses, no creo que sea Elliot, con esto no quiero minimizar tu dolor, solo quiero que entiendas, que no todo está perdido, que hay alguien ahí para ti, y que cuando lo encuentres será maravilloso, ya que tú serás de él y él será de ti.

La miro sin articular palabra, creo que esa profundamente equivocada.

-ya que se piensas que me equivoco y que Elliot es el amor de tu vida, y que nunca volverás a sentir lo que sientes por él – la miro asombrada – pero déjame preguntarte algo, y si puedes responder esto, no volveré a cuestionar tus sentimientos.

-Qué?

-He visto la forma en que quieres a Kate, y he presenciado el lazo que Uds. tres comparten, Mía, Kate y tú digo, Uds. se aman como hermanas, y son mas unidas que tú y tu propia hermana, por lo que se me hace difícil creer que no haya pureza en ese sentimiento, a lo que voy es, vale más el amor que dices sentir por Elliot, que la amistad que tú y Kate se profesan? Vale la pena romper una amistad tan bella como la que Uds. tienen por azares del destino que no permitieron que Elliot se fijara en ti?

Me quedo mirándola, iba a responder enseguida que sí, pero no pude, mi madre me da un beso en la frente y me deja sola y se va, me quedo mirando la ventana, como el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Un golpe me trae a la realidad, mi giro y veo a Mía que me está diciendo que le pase mi mano, es momento de una oración.

Me perdí en el recuerdo, de esto hace 6 meses, al final recapacité sobre lo que me dijo mi madre, y valió más mi lealtad a Kate, solo que ya no puedo estar cerca de ellos, este tiempo fue una tortura, por eso me voy, necesito alejarme.

Levanto la vista y veo que Christian me mira y luego gira la cara, desde esa noche nuestra relación quedo distanciada, al principio quise hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, pero no lo conseguí él decidió alejarse más incluso, cosa que me dio igual, confirmó nada más que todo lo de esa noche fue por lastima, pero no me importa, tampoco tendré que verlo más.

-y ahora la bendición de los anillos – dice el sacerdote, mira a Elliot y este mira a Kate, tiene una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-"Kate, en este día tan especial te tomo como mi esposa. Con nuestros amigos y familia presentes juro pasar el resto de nuestras vidas amándote, dándote alegrías y apoyándote siempre que me necesites. Te quiero, tanto por tus virtudes como por tus defectos, y me ofrezco a ti esperando que me quieras por los míos. Desde este día estaremos unidos para siempre."

Mientras Elliot recitaba, colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Kate, intento con todas mi fuerzas no llorar, pero las traidoras caen por mis mejillas, veo al público y varias personas se secan las lagrimas, por lo menos pareceré que estoy emocionada como ellas.

-"Elliot, prometo apreciarte y honrarte a partir de hoy durante todos los días de nuestras vidas, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Juro serte fiel siempre, y apoyarte cuando me necesites. Te entrego mi alma y mi corazón para toda la eternidad; tanto en los momentos de salud y felicidad como en los de tristeza y enfermedad."

Kate también lloraba, mientras recitaba y mi corazón se achica con cada palabra, mi amiga merece ser feliz y si Elliot es el hombre destinado para eso, que así sea.

-Los declaro Marido y mujer, y ahora puede besar a la novia.

Y el lugar estalla en aplausos y vitores, ya está, ellos ya son uno.


	6. Adios

Todos vienen presurosos para felicitara los novios, trato de no acercarme mucho, siento que en este momento mi felicitación no será sincera.

Me quedo en un rincón mirando, la cara de felicidad de Elliot y Kate es impresionante, no cabe duda que se aman, y es por ello que debo marcharme, no puedo estar cerca y pretender que nada pasa, es demasiado difícil.

\- Te duele no? - me dice una voz, giró y me encuentro con unos ojos grises mirándome intensamente, vuelvo a mirar a la pareja, que ahora está posando para las fotos.

\- Sabes que sí...

\- Porque te fuiste Ana? - giró y lo miró extrañada. El voltea los ojos y me estira del brazo hacia un rincón del altar, estamos cubiertos por varios tules y con la luz de las velas y el sound de fondo hasta pareciera romántica la escena. Estiró mi brazo y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

\- Que te crees Christian? Qué te pasa? Me ignoras por seis meses y ahora como si nada me hablas y encima me lastimas - digo siseando.

\- Porque te fuiste Ana? - me pregunta mirándome fijo, la verdad está guapísimo, no lo había notado, tiene un frac negro que le queda como guante y su mirada fría e intensa lo hace más interesante. Me sigue mirando y la verdad es muy difícil resistirse a su mirada.

\- Había tomado mucho esa noche, dije e hice cosas que normalmente no haría y no quería hacerte sentir incómodo ni que te sintieras obligado a algo más de lo que pasó.

Me observa pero no dice nada, Dios este hombre es exasperante, creo que voy marcharme, pero cuando me preparo para alejarme me toma del brazo me da un apasionado beso, Ay Dios como besa...

Christian (POV)

No me puedo resistir, está bellísima, con este vestido entallado hasta la cadera, el cabello suelto, la tengo que besar, estos meses han sido una locura al tenerla tan cerca y no poder acercarme, la beso con todo lo que puedo y ella me responde, me toma del cuello y profundiza el beso, y nos perdemos en el momento olvidando donde estamos.

Cuando nos separamos ella abre los ojos y en su mirada veo dolor, me parte el corazón verla así, y me duele por mí mismo, afrontar que ella no me quiere, se me queda mirando sin decir nada, así que tomó ventaja de esto, la tomó de la mano

\- Vamos, creo que necesitas comer.

Y ella no se resiste y la llevo hacia las mesas.

Ana (POV)

Christian me ha tenido todo el día de aquí para allá y realmente no sé qué haría si él no estuviese, no tengo fuerzas para nada es como si estuviera entumecida por el dolor, gracias a él pude saludar a Kate, me senté en incluso comí algo, es que amenazaba con darme de comer y creo que eso hizo el truco.

Y ahora llegó el momento del primer baile de la pareja, solo por Christian sigo sentada en esta mesa, el contacto con su mano se siente como un salvavidas que me tiene a flote, siento correr una energía muy fuerte donde está el agarre y agradezco por ella, eso lo que me hace seguir.

" _Y ahora su primer baile como marido y mujer, el Sr. Y la Sra. Lincoln"._

Y suena Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran y yo quiero llorar, esta se volvió su canción, ellos entran en esa burbuja suya y Elliot le canta cada estrofa mientras se miran enamorados, cuando intento moverme siento un brazo en mi hombro y giro la cara, es Christian que con suavidad me habla al oído.

\- Resiste, yo estoy contigo.

Es todo lo que me dice y afirmó mirando a la pista, me siento contenida, sé que él no me va a dejar caer, cuando la música termina y veo que un montón de gente sale de la pista, no me había dado cuenta cuando entraron, pareciera como que mis ojos están programados solo para verlos a ellos, es una tortura, pero sé que debo resistir, pronto terminará todo, escucho unos acordes y siento una mano que me estira, levanto la vista y Christian me está mirando sonriente.

-Bailamos? – me dice de una forma tan suave que me hipnotiza, le digo que sí sin articular palabra y lo sigo a la pista, nos ponemos en un rincón lejos de todos y la suave música hace que el ambiente se cargue, nos miramos fijo, y él se acerca a mi oído y lo que me dice me deja muda.

-Es como si yo hubiese escrito esta canción para ti - mientras las primeras estrofas empiezan a sonar.

Christian me sonríe y me canta cada línea de la canción y yo lo miro atónita mientras lo hace, si esta no es una declaración no sé lo que es.

 _What would I do  
without your smart mouth drawing me in  
And you kicking me out _**\- sonrie y baja la vista**

 _I got my head spinning  
No kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind __–_ **niega con la cabeza mientras me sonrie** _  
_ _I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright_

 _My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Because all of me  
Loves all of you_ **– me mira fijo y siento que cada silaba es real** _  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Because I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

 **Me toma de la cabeza evitando que me gire y mirándome fijo me repite en voz bajita haciendo coro a la canción.**

 _How many times do I have to tell you -_ Cuántas veces tengo que decirte _  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too -_ que incluso cuando lloras eres todavía hermosa _  
The world is beating you down -_ (Si) el mundo está tirándote abajo _  
I'm around through every mood -_ yo estoy por aquí, pasando por cualquier estado de ánimo. _  
You're my downfall, you're my muse -_ Tú eres mi perdición, tú eres mi musa, _  
My worst distraction, my Rhythm & Blues - _mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y mis tristezas _  
I can't stop singing -_ yo no puedo dejar de cantar, _  
It's ringing in my head for you -_ suena en mi cabeza por ti.

Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo, estoy inerte, sin poder reaccionar, nunca pensé que él pudiera sentir esto por mí, la música sigue sonando y el me sigue cantando, una de sus manos volvió a mi espalda, la otra está en mi rostro, lo sostiene para evitar que me mueva, pero él no entiende, ni si quisiera no podría moverme, estoy paralizada, Christian Grey me está diciendo en esta canción que me ama.

 _Cards on the table -_ Las cartas sobre la mesa, _  
We're both showing hearts -_ los dos mostramos nuestros corazones, _  
Risking it all though it's hard -_ aunque es duro, lo estamos arriesgando todo.

Siento su pulgar deslizarse por mi mejilla, y me doy cuenta que una lagrima cayó, pero siento que no puedo controlar nada, él sigue sonriendo mientras la música sigue sonando de fondo, luego veo como se acerca y me da un casto y suave beso, y eso hace el truco, pestañeo y como puedo me suelto de su embrujo y salgo de la pista, camino directo hacia los baños, escucho de fondo que la música termina y unos aplausos, cuando llego a la tienda que instalaron para los baños me encierro en un cubículo y me desato a llorar, lloro por mi corazón roto, lloro por el corazón roto de Christian, porque lo que yo siento, él también lo siente, con la diferencia que yo jugué con sus sentimientos, por eso él dejo de hablarme, porque lo que pasó esa noche para él significo mucho más que para mí, mientras yo buscaba un escape, él estaba sufriendo, todo por mí, él no se merece esto, trato de calmarme pero me es imposible, ya no puedo estar aquí, me rompo en pedazos y lo arrastro a él conmigo.

Salgo de la tienda, y lo veo parado muy cerca, Robbie está parado a su lado, seguramente nos vio en la pista, aprovecho y me escabullo como puedo, la noche me ayuda pues puedo esconderme en las sombras, cuando estoy frente al portón de entrada, me quito los zapatos y empiezo a correr, por suerte mi casa no esta tan lejos, luego de varios minutos, llego, entro por la cocina, pues sé donde mamá guarda la llave extra, subo a mi habitación y en un santiamén estoy lista, durante todo este tiempo en mi mente suena all of me, mis maletas ya están listas, así que llamo un taxi y escribo 4 notas, una para mis padres, una para Mía, otra para Robbie, y dentro de la suya dejo un sobre para Christian, cuando termino de dejar los sobres en mi cama, escucho el sonido el timbre, bajo como puedo y me subo rápido al taxi, en el camino llamo a la agencia del aeropuerto y como si fuera ayuda del destino consigo cambiar mi boleto por una cancelación de última hora, por lo que tengo apenas una hora para embarcar, le suplico al taxista que se apresure, mientras dejo mi casa y a mi familia atrás.

Parece que mis suplicas hicieron efecto pues llegamos al aeropuerto en tiempo record, para cuando termino de embarcar apenas ha pasado una hora desde que salí de la fiesta, mi celular está conmigo pero está apagado, el avión empieza a carretear y cierro mis ojos, el rostro de Christian vuelve a mi mente y siento que mi estomago se estruja, soy una cobarde por salir huyendo así, pero por sobretodo tengo una sensación de desesperanza, siento como si acabara de perder lo más importante de mi vida, pero en el fondo de mi corazón no se siente como si fuera Elliot, pero ignoro este sentimiento, abro mis ojos y miro a la ventanilla, ya estamos volando, me enfoco en el negro de la noche y decido dejar abajo mi vida anterior, me enfoco en el futuro, desde hoy empiezo una nueva vida.


	7. La carta de Ana

gracias por seguir esta historia, no me odien por favor y espero que pueda mirar pinterest, para tener una idea de mis pensamientos.

* * *

Christian (POV)

(Una hora antes)

Estoy parado esperando que Ana salga de la tienda, soy un estúpido, no se que se me pasó por la cabeza para decirle eso en la pista y cantarle, la verdad que si sé, estoy loco por ella, y si ella acepta estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que ella olvide a Elliot, no importa que no me quiera, yo sé que puedo cambiar sus sentimientos, lo sentí la noche que estuvimos juntos, ella se entregó a mí, y en ese momento solo existía yo, si me propongo esto nada es imposible.

Miro constantemente a la entrada, pero en mi vista periferica veo que Robbie se acerca a mí, tiene cara de pocos amigos, creo que él nos vio en la pista, se para a mi lado y no dice nada, oh no, está molesto.

Luego de varios minutos, por fin habla.

-Que pasa con mi hermana Christian? – me pregunta en un tono que jamás escuche de él, si fuera alguien extraño que no lo conoce de toda mi vida, hasta me daría miedo.

-No sé a…

-No te hagas el tonto Grey, vi lo que sucedió en la pista.

Y suspiro resignado, ya que importa.

-Estoy enamorado de Ana, Rob.

Abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido.

-Christian, ella….

-Lo sé, ella está enamorada de Elliot, me lo dijiste tú y ella me lo confirmó, pero no me importa Robbie, yo sé que puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer, yo sé que puedo conseguir que se enamore de mí.

No me dice nada por unos minutos, pero parece librar una batalla interna, cuando por fin se decide a hablar, somos interrumpidos por Elena.

-Robert, tu madre te está buscando.

-Ok, gracias Elena – me da una mirada y se va, Elena viene y se para a mi lado, como siempre vestida de negro, solo que en esta ocasión no tan provocativa como siempre, probablemente debido a la boda de su hijo.

-Estas muy guapo Christian – me dice casi ronroneando, su mano acaricia suavemente mi brazo, me retiro un poco.

-Elena, ya hablamos de esto

Se gira y me mira – Sé que dijimos que no pasaría mas nada, pero no me puedes negar que nos divertimos.

La miro fijamente – Elena, lo que paso entre nosotros fue una aventura, una locura de juventud, tu eres la madre de uno de mis mejores amigos, sin contar que eres la amiga de mi madre, por favor, dejemos lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no, toma un sorbo de su copa de Champagne y me mira.

-Dejemos esto aquí, pero ya sabes si quieres recordar viejos tiempos, mi puerta está abierta para ti.

Y con eso se va, es una mujer súper atractiva, no lo niego, pero lo que tuvimos fue pasajero, una locura que no se debe repetir, y aunque ella es divorciada hace años y yo soy soltero, se que está mal, la diferencia de edad, ella es la madre de Elliot y mi madre me mataría si supiera, aparte esta Ana, quien por cierto todavía no ha salido de la tienda, ya me preocupa ha pasado bastante tiempo, me acerco hasta la entrada, y la empiezo a llamar, pero me doy cuenta de que está vacía, voy hacia nuestra mesa, pero tampoco la encuentro, empiezo a mirar por todos lados, pero no veo rastro de ella ni de sus padres, la llamo al celular, pero me da apagado, esto ya no me gusta, a lo lejos diviso a Mía, está hablando con alguien, luego veo que se acerca a mí.

-Christian has visto a Ana?- me pregunta mirando a todos lados.

-No, también la estoy buscando – en eso otro alboroto, los novios se están despidiendo, toda la gente se aglomera a su alrededor, Mía se aleja de mi y va hasta donde están ellos, luego de varios minutos, despedidas y un ramo lanzado se van, todos vuelven a su mesa o la pista, pero sigo sin ver a Ana, vuelvo a probar su celular y me sigue dando apagado, miro el reloj y ha pasado más de una hora desde la última vez que la vi, tampoco logro ver a Robbie ni a sus padres, esto no me huele nada bien.

Me decido y voy hacia el frente, tal vez en el alboroto de la despedida los acompañó hasta el auto, cuando estoy alcanzando el frente de la casa veo que Robbie viene caminando, en su mano lleva algo, su semblante es raro.

-Sucede algo? – le pregunto cuándo lo alcanzo, me mira y veo pena en sus ojos y eso me asusta - Ana está bien? – le digo ya preocupado, es muy raro que ella haya desaparecido sin rastro, pero Robbie no me dice nada solo me pasa un sobre, lo tomo y veo que tiene mi nombre escrito, y reconozco la letra, es de Ana, levanto la vista interrogante y Robbie me mira con tristeza.

-Lo siento Christian, si hubiese sabido antes lo que sentías, nunca la hubiese apoyado en esto.

No entiendo lo que me dice, él solo me da unas palmadas en el brazo y se aleja rumbo a la fiesta nuevamente, lo miro y sé que no quiero volver ahí, tengo un nudo en el estomago, pero necesito estar solo para leer esto, rápidamente busco mi auto y me sumerjo en el camino, en menos de 20 minutos estoy en la ciudad, subo hasta mi departamento y me siento en la sala, abro el sobre y al leerlo siento que mi corazón se hunde en un pozo del que nunca podrá salir.

 _Christian:_

 _Perdóname por favor por hacerte esto nuevamente, tu eres una persona tan maravillosa que no te mereces a alguien como yo, cuando leas esto yo estaré volando a un destino que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Robbie._

 _Asumo que él nunca te contó de mi viaje, le hice jurar por su vida que no le diría a nadie, por favor no te molestes con él._

 _Este viaje estuvo planeado desde el día que me reconcilie con Kate, me era imposible estar en el mismo circulo que ellos, y tampoco era justo para ellos que yo les arruinara su relación, así que decidí dar un paso al costado y dejarles ser feliz, no pude partir antes, porque se concretó lo de la boda, pero cada día que estaba en esa planeación sentía que mi corazón se partía en pedazos._

 _Te cuento esto porque necesito que entiendas porque hice esto._

 _No te conté nada, porque hubieses intentado detenerme, y probablemente lo hubieses conseguido, ya que, quien no caería rendida a tus pies, cuando pides algo de forma amable pareces un ángel en la tierra, y yo hubiera sucumbido a tus encantos, pero no hubiese sido justo para ti, tu eres el mejor hombre que conozco y te mereces una persona que te haga feliz y te ame plenamente, lastimosamente yo no puedo ser esa persona._

 _Lo que hoy hiciste por mí, fue lo más maravilloso que nadie ha hecho nunca, y por ese motivo te estaré eternamente agradecida, gracias a ti pude atravesar este día entera, eres único Christian daría mi vida por que las cosas entre nosotros fueran diferentes, pero lastimosamente no puedo cambiar el pasado ni saber el futuro, me ciño al presente y en estos momentos nuestros caminos se distancian._

 _No sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón y que nunca te olvidare._

 _Por favor Christian, busca tu felicidad, te mereces a una buena mujer, alguien que sacrifique todo por ti, que se muera por ti, alguien buena._

 _Te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo y que encuentres pronto a la persona que te haga feliz._

 _Con todo mi cariño._

 _Ana._

Y al terminar de leer, siento un hueco en el pecho y un dolor en el estomago, se fue, la perdí para siempre.

Me siento perdido, que sucedió aquí, hoy pensé que tenía un atisbo de esperanza con ella, pensé que si le abría mi corazón ella consideraría estar conmigo, pero como siempre ella solo piensa en ella y en su dolor

-AHHHHH – un grito de rabia surge de lo profundo de pecho, maldita sea Anastasia, yo te amo!, muevo los brazos y golpeo un jarrón que se cae y se rompe en mil pedazos y eso ayuda a desatar mi ira, en un parpadeo parte del salón está destrozado, miro por todos lados, pero no puedo estar aquí, tengo demasiados recuerdos de este lugar. Tomo el ascensor y salgo del edificio y manejo sin parar no se a donde voy hasta que llegó a la entrada, como un autómata salgo de mi auto y me dirijo a la puerta, toco el timbre, unos momentos después se abre y ella esta parada enfrente, no me dice nada y se hace a un costado, lleva un salto de cama negro trasparente, cuando entro cierra la puerta tras de mí, se acerca y me acaricia el rostro.

-Pobrecito, ya sé todo, ven, yo te haré olvidarla – y me toma de la mano y me dejo guiar, llegamos a su habitación y ella cierra la puerta, me desviste con delicadeza y yo solo la miro, no quiero sentir, quiero olvidar a Ana, cuando termina se para frente a mí y abre su bata que resbala por sus hombros, la contemplo sin verla realmente, es como si no estuviese aquí, ella me sonríe indulgente y se acerca.

\- Elena yo…

-Shiii – me pone una mano en la boca para silenciarme – lo entiendo, no te preocupes, déjame todo a mi, yo puedo ayudarte, déjame hacerte sentir mejor.

Y me dejo hacer y permito que Elena me haga olvidarla, hoy no quiero pensar, solo quiero olvidar.


	8. La vuelta a casa

Hola, solo quería decir que la vida sigue su curso, si uno quiere avanzar debe moverse, pero... eso no implica que todo sea definitivo, acuérdense la vida da vueltas, y muchas veces uno debe luchar por lo que quiere, por favor téngalo en cuenta, y con esto en mente les dejo el capitulo.,

saludos.

* * *

Dos años después…

Christian (POV)

Miro a las personas que están sentadas enfrente mío y lo único que quiero es salir despedirlas a todas, como alguien puede ser tan inepto y no tener preparada una simple presentación para una reunión que estaba pactada con anterioridad.

Como siempre las únicas eficientes son Andrea mi asistente personal y Ros Bailey la encargada de mi departamento legal, el resto solo conservan su trabajo porque no puedo despedir a media compañía al mismo tiempo.

-Sr. Grey…- oh Dios creo que voy a vomitar si esta mujer vuelve a dirigirme la palabra, no entiendo como Elliot puede tener a una absoluta ineficiente al frente de su departamento de administrativo, ni siquiera él fue capaz de venir a la reunión porque estoy seguro que tampoco la soporta, giro mi vista y veo que Rob se cubre la cara para evitar que se vea su risa, como buen amigo mío conoce mis gestos.

-Caballeros – interviene Ros, dejado a la rubia a medio hablar – y damas – lo dice irónicamente y ahora soy yo quien quiere reír – me parece que los temas que está exponiendo la Sra. Duval pueden ser tratados en una reunión no tan importante como esta, creo que debemos hacer las cosas simples, el departamento legal de cada empresa se reunió con antelación, el contrato fue revisado y modificado varias veces a fin de que todos los accionistas quedaran conformes, ahora si no les importa lo único en lo que quisiera volver a hacer hincapié es en la distribución de las acciones.

Nadie habla y así es como una mujer debe manejarse en una junta, Ros se merece un aumento.

-Christian Grey 25%, Robert Steel 25%, Elliot Lincoln 20%, Mia Grey 15% y Anastasia Steel 15%

Y ese último nombre causa un pequeño impacto del cual me recupero en un nanosegundo, esa es historia olvidada.

Ros gira la vista, Robert y yo estamos de acuerdo, yo represento a Mía y él a su hermana, Elliot vino representado por la rubia.

-Perfecto, Caballeros y Dama, por favor firmen el contrato, nuestro notario hará efectiva la sociedad cuando todas las firmas estén puestas.

Y terminamos la reunión con un abrazo con Robbie, la rubia se acerca para hablarnos, pero nos escabullimos lo más rápido que podemos.

Por fin, lo hemos concretado, una empresa nuestra, es un sueño largamente deseado, yo tengo mi empresa, pero esto es algo que siempre quisimos con Robbie, una consultora, Elliot se adhirió pero no estaba muy interesado la verdad, lo suyo son las constructoras, y Kate tampoco quería saber mucho, ella tiene la empresa de su padre y su trabajo de periodista, Mía por supuesto que acepto unirse, todavía está en la etapa de decidir que quiere hacer con su vida, y Ana… Robbie dijo que quería participar.

De vuelta a mi oficina miro por la ventana desde este imponente edificio, no puedo evitar a donde va mi mente, vuelvo a pensar en Ana, pero ya no como antes, no he querido saber nada de ella, lo último que no pude evitar saber es que había conocido a su amor platónico, gracias a Mía y que incluso salió a cenar con él y su novia por supuesto, recuerdo cuando Mía me mostro la foto, volví a sentir cosas que tenia enterrado pero por suerte eso pasó.

-Sr. Grey – el sonido del intercomunicador interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Si Andrea?

-Acaba de llegar su cita de las 16hs, me dijo que ni bien llegara le avise.

Y con una sonrisa le digo que la haga pasar…

Casi un año más tarde… Ana (POV)

Estoy recostada por esta baranda disfrutando de este sol maravilloso, que vida maravillosa tengo, mirando este paisaje nada podría estar mal, a lo lejos escucho el murmullo del mercado y la gente alegre de la ciudad, este lugar se podría decir que es un paraíso en la tierra y se quedaría corto, disfruto de los últimos días de este lugar al que he llamado hogar, aquí me pude componer, aquí me encontré y encontré gente maravillosa que me hizo parte de su vida, faltan pocos días para despedirme pero no puedo evitar la melancolía que siento ahora, pero es algo raro, porque también tengo tanta ilusión de volver a casa, extraño a mi familia, a mi hermano y hermana, aunque Adri, mamá y papá vinieron a verme en más de una ocasión, no es lo mismo, extraño Seattle, extraño a Mía y a los demás, la sombra que tenia sobre mí se esfumó, mi madre tenía razón, Elliot no era el príncipe que yo esperaba, me di cuenta en cuanto abrí mi mente a otras cosas, pero me había enamorado de este lugar, por eso no volví, pero ahora es tiempo, las heridas del pasado se cerraron.

Sigo cavilando en mis pensamientos cuando siento un suave beso en la espalda, y una mano que se posa en mi hombro.

-Disfrutando de los últimos días?

Sonrío ampliamente - solo disfrutando.

-ven que te invito un "gelatto" – y me dejo guiar por este guapísimo hombre que me hace feliz.

Caminamos de la mano hasta nuestra tienda favorita y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, extrañaré tanto los paseos por la plaza y el mercado, lleno de color y vida.

-due gelati per favore –

La dependiente de la tienda nos da los helados y nos sonríe con amabilidad.

-anche quando rimani Ana? (hasta cuando te quedas Ana?)

-fino a domani, lunedì devo essere a casa mia (hasta mañana, el lunes ya tengo que estar en mi casa)

-Che tristezza, ci mancherai tanto, Jack, ti prego, abbi cura di lei, è una grande donna (que tristeza, te vamos a extrañar mucho, Jack, por favor cuídala mucho, es una gran dama)

-Certo, lei è la donna della mia vita (Por supuesto, ella es la mujer de mi vida)

Y me da un sonoro beso y la Sra. Lucca rie a carcajadas, debo decir que voy a extrañarla mucho, ella fue una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando llegué aquí, me acercó y le doy un gran abrazo.

-Prenditi cura di Marcela, sarai sempre nel mio cuore.(Cuídate Marcela, siempre estarás en mi corazón)

\- tu anche la mia ragazza, e ricorda, il vero amore è compassionevole, disinteressato e nobile - guarda Jack - non richiede, non richiede o imprigiona, solo colui che ama veramente è colui che dà la libertà (tú también mi niña, y recuerda, el amor de verdad es compasivo, desinteresado y noble - mira hacia Jack - no exige, no demanda ni aprisiona, solo el que ama de verdad es quien da la libertad)

Eso me lo dijo en voz baja, solo para mí, pero al voltearme veo que Jack está ajeno a nuestra conversación, le doy un abrazo y me despido, caminamos nuevamente con Jack hasta estar cerca de la playa.

-Quien lo diría – digo mirando el hermoso mar que se alza frente a mí.

-que cosa?

-Que terminaría aquí y me enamoraría de este pueblo.

Jack mirá alrededor – Aquí hay todo Ana, como no amar Finale Ligure.

Terminamos el helado y volvemos al departamento, a terminar de empacar, que el avión sale mañana por la tarde.

Cuando por fin tenemos todo, salimos a cenar una última vez, pasamos la velada con nuestros amigos y me despido de ellos, Jack lo hace solo temporalmente, ya que él me acompañara a Seattle pero luego debe volver para finiquitar sus asuntos aquí para volver a radicarse en EEUU.

Caminamos una última vez por el sendero que está cerca de la playa, nunca pensé que un lugar pudiera trasmitir tanta paz, aquí he madurado, he crecido, me di cuenta que actué como una niña infantil y debo muchas disculpas, en especial a Christian, como prometí, él tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, espero que después de estos años me haya perdonado, Robbie se molestó muchísimo conmigo, casi no me habló un año entero por lo que le hice a Christian y eso que no sabe todo lo que pasó, pero bueno, era muy inmadura y estaba dolida, ahora casi 3 años después soy otra Ana.

Llegamos a un banco y nos sentamos, el mar se encuentra iluminado por la luna, la brisa suave que sopla trae ese aroma salino que me recuerda a días de verano y helados, cierro los ojos y dejo que estos aromas me envuelvan, sé que no será pronto cuando vuelva a disfrutar de un momento así.

-Que piensas? – Jack me quita de mis ensoñaciones.

-Que mi estadía aquí ha sido maravillosa

Mira alrededor y no dice nada, después de varios minutos habla con un poco de tristeza.

-En verdad no quieres radicarte aquí? – Abre un brazo para abarcar espacio – aquí lo tenemos todo Ana y somos felices.

Le tomo el rostro y le doy un beso suave.

-Jack, han sido unas maravillosas y muy largas vacaciones para mí, pero es tiempo de volver a casa, yo debo volver ya a casa, debo hacerme cargo de mi trabajo, aparte esta la nueva empresa, necesito ayudar a Robbie.

Jack hace un gesto y mira a otro costado.

-Pero podríamos establecernos aquí, y ser muy felices. – vuelve su mirada a mí.

-Deberíamos ser felices no importa donde vayamos.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y no dice nada, mira el océano y luego me vuelve a mirar.

-No podré ir contigo a Seattle

Y la sonrisa de mi rostro cae.

-Porque?

-debo ir a New York antes, tengo asuntos importantes que atender, y luego iré junto a ti.

Hago un puchero con el rostro, pero él me toma la cara con una mano.

-Quita la mueca infantil, odio cuando haces berrinches, ya no eres una niña, aparte sabes que es por trabajo.

Muevo el rostro para retirar su mano y miro al horizonte.

-Ana – me gira el rostro – sabes bien que mi trabajo es muy importante y no puedo dejar todo tirado, además soy yo quien te está pidiendo que no te vayas, te parece que quiero estar separado de ti?

Niego con la cabeza sin emitir sonido.

Él suspira profundamente y me da un beso – trataré de acortar mi viaje – asiento pero sigo en silencio.

Minutos después nos vamos al departamento, Jack empieza a besarme con pasión, me separo un poco de él.

-Discúlpame, no me siento bien, creo que tengo que ir al baño.

Y aunque me pone mala cara me encierro en el baño hasta que escucho que enciende el televisor, adoro a Jack, pero odio que me trate como una niña o me tome con fuerza, cuando me siento más tranquila, salgo del baño y me voy a la cama, él esta acostado esperándome.

Me acuesto en la cama y siento que él viene hacia mí.

-Lo siento cariño – le digo con pena – mi periodo – miento y eso hace efecto, como un resorte se aleja y no me pregunta más nada.

Me duermo abrazando la almohada, tal vez el no estar juntos sea una buena idea, me dará tiempo para enfriar mi cabeza, y con la ilusión de embarcarme nuevamente para mi hogar cierro los ojos.

La mañana llegó y se fue en un santiamén. A las 13 hs ya estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a ser llamada, Jack cambio su vuelo a uno que sale las 20hs, por lo está aquí esperando a que yo aborde.

Estoy sentada leyendo una revista, él está a lo lejos discutiendo por teléfono, hoy está de más mal humor de que costumbre.

-NO ME IMPORTA!, MAÑANA A LAS 17HS LOS ESPERO! - corta el teléfono – Mierda que gente más inepta.

Lo miro sin articular palabra, él viene y se sienta a mi lado.

-te voy a extrañar amor, eso me tiene de mal humor – dice después de varios minutos, lo miro y no puedo decir que no lo entiendo.

Me levanto y me siento en su regazo, le acaricio el rostro.

-Serán por pocos días,.

Le doy un beso y en eso escucho por el parlante, que llaman a abordar mi vuelo, caminamos hasta el acceso que él puede llegar y ahí nos despedimos, todo el trayecto lo hago sola hasta estar en el asiento del avión, cuando termino de acomodarme, la azafata hace los anuncios e indicaciones, miro el horizonte, voy a extrañar Italia, pero me muero por volver a casa y esperanzada cierro los ojos.


	9. Bienvenida

Unos días después…

No puedo creer que nada haya cambiado – digo mirando por la ventana, mi cuarto intacto como lo dejé hace casi 3 años, mi madre se acerca y me da un abrazo por la espalda.

-te extrañe tanto pequeña…

\- yo también mami, pero ahora ya estoy aquí y no pienso marcharme.

Me vuelvo y le doy un abrazo completo

-Y dime, cuando vendrá Jack? – suspiro y rompo el abrazo.

-no sé, en principio solo serían unos días en NY pero anoche me dijo que la cosa se complicó y tardaría mucho mas.

\- Entiendo, bueno, esta noche es tu cena de bienvenida, y es una sorpresa para tu hermano y tus amigos, por favor no arruines la sorpresa…

-Claro que no mamá, me muero por ver a Robbie y a los demás.

-Incluso a Kate y Elliot?

Le sonrío a mi madre y la vuelvo a abrazar.

-Por supuesto – la miro al rostro – una vez una mujer muy sabia me dijo que el amor no se mide por mirar a alguien y soñar despierta con él, el amor entra por los ojos pero se queda fijo en el corazón a base de cimientos, en estos años me di cuenta que yo estaba encantada por Elliot, pero no enamorada, incluso hoy te digo que todavía no conocí al príncipe de mi cuento, pero no pierdo la esperanza.

Mi madre me acaricia el rostro como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

-Creo que mi niña se quedó en Europa, porque la que me habla ya es toda una mujer.

Y nos volvemos a abrazar, tenemos muchos abrazos que recuperar.

El día me lo paso desempacando y disfrutando de mi casa y mi familia, hasta mi hermana adolescente está más tranquila, parece que me extrañó, así como yo los extrañe a ellos, aunque no se lo he dicho a mamá estoy pensando en alquilar un dpto. no quiero pasar toda mi vida en la casa de mis padres, más aun después de haber vivido tanto tiempo sola, Jack solo se mudó conmigo mi último mes de estadía en Italia y fue porque él insistió, yo estaba muy cómoda sola.

Mientras acomodo mi ropa, pienso en Jack, anoche me dijo que no tenía idea de cuándo podría venir, habían más problemas de lo que él esperaba en New York, a decir verdad no me hace mucha falta, hace 8 meses que estamos juntos, a mi parecer todavía nos estamos conociendo pero él insistía que debíamos vivir juntos para conocernos mejor, solo le dije que sí unas semanas antes de volver, y la verdad note cosas que sinceramente no me gustaban tanto, pero capaz las relaciones son así, él es la primera persona con la que yo he mantenido una relación de pareja, lo de la universidad casi fue como un romance de escuela, salvo la única vez que tuvimos relaciones, después había sido solo Jack... tampoco es que estuvimos demasiadas veces juntos, el sexo con él era raro, no que yo sea una persona experimentada, pero tenía un punto de comparación, y si era verdaderamente honesta, tuve más veces sexo con Christian en una noche, que en 8 meses con Jack.

Ahora que lo pienso, no creo haber disfrutado realmente el sexo con Jack, él me gusta y mucho, pero no es lo mismo que sentí con Christian, él con solo besarme despertó el deseo en mi, y sus manos, cuando me acariciaban….basta, lo de Christian fue hace mucho tiempo, y por como quedaron las cosas estoy segura de que lo último que querrá será verme, en fin, a prepararme para esta noche.

Cuando son casi las 8 de la noche terminamos de arreglar toda la casa, pareciera una fiesta de cumpleaños pero realmente es mi bienvenida y la ansío de verdad, extrañe mucho a Mía, y también a Kate, en especial a Robbie, muero de ganas de verlo, cuando escucho el timbre me escondo en un rincón tengo entendido que casi todos vendrán esta noche.

Mamá abre la puerta y no puedo esperar a salir, me quedo quieta en silencio para escuchar

-Pasen chicos – escucho que dice mamá. – están en su casa.

-Gracias Sra. Steel, que bonita casa tiene - no reconozco la voz, será alguna novia escondida de Robbie?

Escucho varios murmullos y cuando una voz que extrañe tanto escuchar habla fuerte no puedo evitar las ganas de salir a la sala.

-Ya mamá, estamos todos, que es esa gran sorpresa? – Robbie dice exasperado.

-Ahora voy a traer mi sorpresa – dice criptica y escucho que viene hacia mí – Lista pequeña?

-Siii – le digo con mucho entusiasmo, la sigo hasta la sala, cuando llegamos ella se hace a un costado, todos están enfrascados en sus conversaciones – buenas noches - digo en voz alta, la primera en mirar es Mía que pega un chillido y viene corriendo a abrazarme, como extrañaba su efusión.

-Anaaaa, volviste!- me abraza y me mece y cierro los ojos ante su gran entusiasmo

-Como te extrañe – le digo y la estrecho más fuerte, luego siento una presencia a mi costado, abro los ojos y veo a mi adorado hermano parado a mi lado, como puedo suelto a Mía y me tiró a sus brazos, y empiezo con las lágrimas traidoras de emoción.

-ya era hora – es todo lo que me dice y sé que está emocionado de verme, así como yo a él.

-No sabes cómo me hiciste falta – le digo y me encojo en sus fuertes brazos, luego abro mis ojos y veo que me sonríe y me seca las lágrimas, él es mi ángel.

Cuando me separo veo a una joven que no conozco, es muy bonita y me mira y me sonríe, miro a Robbie y le hago una mueca pícara – no vas a presentarme? – pero él me mira extrañado y luego mira a por todos lados, mira a Mía y esta le hace un gesto encogiendo los hombros, luego parece decidirse.

-Claro Ana, ella es Leila… - pero una voz nos interrumpe y mi corazón hace un pequeño sobresalto, que?

-Disculpen tenía que atender esta llamada… – y él se para en seco y me mira asombrado y yo pienso Guau, no sé qué paso en este tiempo pero estoy casi con la mandíbula descolgada, esta muchísimo más guapo que cuando me fui, tiene un poco de barba incipiente y esa mirada penetrante, nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos y siento que mi estomago se retuerce, que me pasa?

-Hola Christian – digo casi en un susurro, a decir verdad temo su reacción, capaz sea eso lo que siento en el estomago, él se queda serio callado un segundo y luego nace de sus labios una sonrisa que parece sincera.

-Ana! Hola! – y se acerca y me da un pequeño abrazo y no sé porque me sonrojo y siento un nudo en el estomago, es tan extraño, me suelta y me sonríe sinceramente y siento que me sonrojo más, auxilio que me pasa – me alegro que hayas vuelto – dice y se separa de mí, luego mira a la joven y se acerca a ella – cuando volviste?

-hace unos días – digo tímidamente no sé qué me pasa, esta sensación es tan rara, luego veo que posa su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven y una sensación de rabia me invade, que es esto?

-Te presentaron? – se gira la a joven que todavía sonríe, ella lo mira y niega – Ana te presento, ella es Leila mi novia – y siento que mi estomago cayó al sótano, su novia?

-Mucho gusto – me dice ella y me extiende la mano, como una autómata le doy el saludo, no tengo idea porque esta noticia me descompuso el semblante, porque siento mi cara rara, trato de recuperarme y miro a Christian, él parece feliz y digo esta bien, me alegro por él.

-El gusto es mio – y miento asquerosamente, pero a decir verdad no se porque no me cae la chica.

-Bueno, ya cumplí mi misión, los dejo para que se pongan al día.

Mi madre con eso se retira, y todos nos sentamos en la sala a conversar, Mía me llena de preguntas acerca de mi viaje, de las ciudades que visite y todo lo que hice, luego mira a todos lados.

-Y Jack? – y mi mirada se desvía hacia Christian, no sé porque pero me preocupa su reacción, pero veo que tiene la mirada impasible, obviamente ya me supero, y ese pensamiento sinceramente me deprime.

-Esta en NY tuvo algo de trabajo que terminar.

-Y quien es Jack – pregunta Robbie mirándome fijo.

-El novio de Ana, te lo había dicho – le dice Mía, haciéndole un gesto – incluso te comente que vivían juntos.

Y le hago mil gestos a Mía para que se calle y vuelvo a mirar a Robbie, que tiene el rostro furioso

-QUE?

Pero antes de que pueda contestar suena el timbre de la casa y como un rayo me levanto a atender, cuando abro la puerta, Kate y Elliot están parados en la entrada, discutiendo.

-Ana! – me dice Kate y me envuelve en un abrazo, y yo cierro los ojos, la extrañe tanto. Me suelto de ella y miro a Elliot, con todo el cariño que le tengo le doy un abrazo, y soy tan feliz al descubrir que ya no existe ningún sentimiento hacia él excepto el de amistad.


	10. Las disculpas

Christian (POV)

Estoy sentado manteniendo una pose impávida mientras observo el abrazo de Ana y Elliot, la verdad me molesta un poco y eso me perturba, todavía estoy procesando lo que escuché hace un segundo atrás, ella estaba viviendo con un tipo? Dios, no sé porque me importa, ella ya es pasado, pero si soy sincero, cuando la vi surgió algo en mi que no esperaba, está más hermosa que cuando se fue, si eso es posible, tiene un vestido negro corto con botones dorados enfrente, el cabello más largo y luce radiante, a decir verdad el viaje le resultó bien.

Veo que suelta a Elliot y los invita a pasar, Kate se sienta cerca de Mía y Elliot viene a mi lado, Ana camina y se sienta en medio de Mía y Kate y las tres se dan un abrazo, giro para hablar con Elliot y veo que no despega la vista de las chicas.

-Cuéntanos Ana – le dice Kate entusiasmada – que tal la ciudad donde vivías?

Y a Ana se le ilumina la mirada – Hermosa, te juro la considero un paraíso en la tierra, frente a la ciudad, el mar cristalino y bello, y tras la ciudad las montañas, como soldados resguardando, fue una experiencia maravillosa.

-y la gente? – y veo que Rob se levanta y va hacia la cocina, le hablo en el oído a Leila que está muy concentrada en la conversación de las chicas, le aviso que voy tras Rob, Elliot también nos sigue.

Llego a la cocina y veo que saca una cerveza del refrigerador, cuando nos ve ahí vuelve a sacar otras dos botellas y nos las pasa, levanta la mano en señal de brindis y le da un sorbo.

-Pensé que estarías extasiado de que Ana haya vuelto – dice Elliot bebiendo de su botella.

Rob lo mira seriamente y vuelve a beber – lo estoy – le dice de una manera que no demuestra un ápice de entusiasmo.

-por favor no saltes de felicidad – le dice Elliot mofándose y no puedo evitar reír, lo que hace que Rob ría también.

Suspira y sacude la cabeza – estoy contento hombre, solo que mi hermanita ya es una mujer.

-De eso hace varios años - le dice Elliot

-Sí, pero ahora eso del novio es más real ya que Ana vivía con él – y Elliot casi se atraganta con su trago.

-Qué? –dice limpiándose la boca, yo solo observo, tengo un nudo en el estomago de pensar en eso.

-Como oyes, encima el tipo vendrá en unos días. – siento que mi estomago se contrae.

-y donde está ahora?

-En NY, es dueño de una cadena de alimentos o algo así me había dicho mamá en su momento, pero pensé que era algo pasajero, no que vivía ya con el tipo.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Ana sonriente, sinceramente esa sonrisa te roba el aliento, veo que Elliot la mira de pies a cabeza, Ana nos mira y nos sonríe, luego pasa a la heladera y quita una jarra con una bebida verde y unos vasos.

-Quieren? – pregunta mirándonos

Los tres levantamos la mano mostrando nuestros tragos, en eso entran las chicas riendo, veo complacido que Leila está haciendo buenas migas con ellas.

-Amor –se acerca hasta mí sonriente – sabias que Ana conoció a Johnny Depp? – me dice súper emocionada, miró a Ana y ella me mira directamente a los ojos, se muerde el labio y se sonroja, por Dios que me pasa, siento un calor en la boca del estomago, esto no puede estar pasando.

\- En serio? – le digo más serio de lo que pretendo sin despegar los ojos de Ana

-Sii, incluso tiene fotos con él, no es emocionante?

Ana y yo nos miramos y parece como si todo a mí alrededor desapareciera y solo estamos nosotros dos, siento que hay una fuerza que me estira hacia ella, pero eso no puede ser, ella tiene pareja y yo también, sacudo la cabeza para romper el embrujo y miro a Leila y le sonrío.

-Seguro que fue emocionante para ella.

ANA (POV)

Me duele el estomago al ver la escena entre Christian y su novia, es tan extraño lo que siento, ahora que lo veo, me doy cuenta cuanto le extrañe y no me percaté, pero soy tan tonta, probablemente es la nostalgia de cómo quedaron las cosas, ya que no pueden ser sentimientos, nunca hubo eso de mi parte.

-Sii, lo conoció cuando fue a Cannes con unos amigos. – le dice su novia emocionada casi saltando de felicidad, y aunque odio admitirlo (no sé porque) ella parece muy buena y dulce, justo lo que Christian necesita.

-Cuando fuiste a Cannes? – me pregunta Elliot, y volteo a mirarlo

-Ah, era el festival de cine, estábamos con unas amigas francesas de mochileras, y justo cuando estuvimos en la ciudad era el festival, así que nos vestimos de Gala y fuimos a ver la alfombra roja, jamás imagine que Johnny Depp estaría ahí.

-y es Guapísimooo? – me pregunta Mía emocionada y no puedo evitar casi dar saltitos de la felicidad.

-Es súper sexy - le contesto –tiene una mirada que parece atravesarte y su sonrisa hace que te derritas y….

-Ejem – escucho un carraspeo y volteo a ver, Robbie me mira mal, ay Dios este mi hermano celoso.

-En fin, el caso es que gracias a mis amigas pudimos acercarnos, nos hicimos algunas fotos e incluso salimos a cenar con él y su novia, fue fantástico.

-Siii – dice Mía y luego hay un silencio.

-quieren margaritas chicas? – levanto la jarra y todas sonríen – vamos a la sala – y veo que el tropel me sigue, por supuesto los chicos se quedan, cuando llegamos a la sala nos volvemos a sentar, la novia de Christian ya se siente en más confianza y se acerca a nosotras, sirvo todos los vasos y cuando están llenos Mía levanta su copa y hace un brindis.

-Por la vuelta de nuestra amiga, a quien extrañamos muchísimo! – y brindamos y bebemos.

-y dime Kate, que tal la vida de casada? – miro a Kate y hace un gesto que intentan convertir en sonrisa pero falla absolutamente.

-Súper, todo lo que imagine – dice no muy convincente – pero aquí la novedad no soy yo, cuéntanos que tal Jack.

En eso se abre la puerta de cocina y los chicos vuelven, están discutiendo sobre un partido de futbol, se sientan en sus puestos y Christian viene al lado de Leila y le pasa el brazo por el hombre, agrrr no sé porque me molesta!

-Ana! – me dice Kate atrayendo mi atención hacia ella – Jack?

-Ah claro, si, bueno Jack esta en NY

Kate ríe – eso lo sé, pero cuéntanos como es él?

No puedo evitar mirar hacia donde esta Christian y veo que me mira intensamente y bajo esa mirada me cohíbo, no sé qué me pasa, él está aquí con su novia por Dios Santo, tampoco ya no sufre por mí, obviamente.

-tiene 32 años, se dedica al cultivo de frutos de la tierra y a la elaboración de jugos naturales, tiene empresas alrededor del mundo, también trabaja con hoteles, viaja constantemente.

-y como lo conociste?

-Nos presentó una amiga en común.

-Y fue amor a primera vista? – me pregunta Mía inclinándose, toda ilusionada, mi mirada nerviosa se vuelve nuevamente hacia Christian pero él ya no me mira, esta tecleando en su teléfono.

Christian (POV)

Estoy tratando de distraerme de la conversación de las chicas, pero es imposible, mi oído a la mención de ese tipo se agudizó, no sé porque me importa tanto, pero temo la respuesta de Ana a continuación.

-ehhh, se podría decir que si – dice dubitativa y mi estomago hace un salto y se queda en mi garganta, ella está enamorada, bueno que esto me sirva para enterrar cualquier vestigio de sentimiento que queda.

-podríamos cambiar el tema por favor – dice Rob fastidiado y quiero abrazarlo, esta reunión se volvió un cortejo fúnebre.

-Claro! – dice Ana entusiasmada – y si preparamos la cena? – Se impulsa y mira a las chicas – vamos a hacer pizza casera, aprendí una receta genial.

Y quiero reír por el entusiasmo de Mía y Kate, las dos miran a Ana como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, creo que no era lo que tenían en mente.

-Oh por Dios chicas, es divertido, entre todos lo hacemos, tengo una tarea preparada para cada uno – dice y nos mira a todos, y ahora veo que Rob es quien inclina su cabeza hacia atrás – vamos Robbie, o que no extrañaste competir a quien hace la mejor salsa? O tienes miedo que te gane?

Y eso funciona Rob se levanta y la mira riendo – prepárate para perder – y se encamina hacia la cocina, Ana lo sigue, los que nos quedamos nos miramos dudando, pero al final los seguimos hasta la cocina….

 _Media hora después._

Estamos riendo a carcajadas, no sé si es la cerveza, las margaritas o la escena, Rob tiene un sombrero de chef y un delantal rosa, esta picando verduras a lo loco, Ana terminó las masas y las dejó reposar y ahora está compitiendo por la mejor salsa con su hermano, Mía le ayuda a Rob y es simpático ver cuando una persona es descoordinada en la cocina. Estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo, luego olvidó quitar las semillas de los tomates y por ultimo casi se cae para evitar quemarse.

Ana por el contrario, parece una bailarina en una obra, se mueve con agilidad y gracia, mientras hablamos de todo un poco, Leila queda un poco rezagada, pero igual ríe con las ocurrencias de ellos, los equipos se dividieron, y la juez imparcial será Leila ya que es la única que no ha probado comida preparada por ellos, al final Elliot y yo nos sentamos a mirar, Ana está trabajando sola, ya que Kate decidió no ayudarla, algo de sus uñas.

Cuando las salsas están listas, Ana divide mete las masas entre ella y Rob y preparan las pizas, luego las mete al horno y esperamos el resultado, un poco despues ella se escusa y retira un rato, algo pasa entre Elliot y Kate ya que los veo separados más que de costumbre, en eso suena mi celular, me excuso y voy a la sala a atender, es Ros y para que me llame a esta hora un sábado debe ser importante.

-Dime? – le contesto mientras me acerco al ventanal

-Jefe, perdón por molestar a esta hora, pero quería avisarte el encargo que enviamos a Sudan no llegó.

-Porque?

-un problema con migraciones, parece que el abogado de la fundación no metió los papeles a tiempo y aduanas no quiere reconocer el ingreso,

-Y que podemos hacer? – me giro y me encuentro con un par de ojos azules mirándome.

-y nada realmente, estoy en contacto constante con el abogado de la fundación, está tratando de mover todos sus contactos, pero hasta el lunes todo está parado.

-Algo se puede estropear? – la miro directo a los ojos y nuevamente siento esa fuerza entre ambos que parece estirarme hacia ella.

-Gracias a Dios no, son todos los enlatados y encurtidos, pero quería que sepas lo que sucedía.

-Ok gracias mantenme informado.

Y con eso cuelga la línea, yo hago lo mismo sin dejar de mirarla, será posible que este más bella que cuando se fue?

-Hola – me dice tímida

-Hola Ana – trato de responder lo más neutral que puedo, todavía me causa emoción su sola presencia.

Mira al piso y puedo ver en su lenguaje corporal que esta avergonzada, ¿Por qué?

-Christian, yo…te debo una disculpa… - levanta la vista y veo en su mirada angustia – me comporte como una niña inmadura…

-No hace falta Ana la disculpa – pero ella se acerca y niega.

-Sí hace falta Christian, te dejé bailando solo, te deje una nota, no te explique lo que pasaba y tu lo único que hiciste fue confortarme y abrirme tu corazón.

Ella esta tan cerca, que su perfume me embriaga, no puede ser que todavía despierte algo en mí, pero al mirar a esos ojos me doy cuenta de que me he negado a mi mismo la verdad, no la he olvidado del todo… Ana se acerca y me toma la mano en su mirada veo angustia, sinceridad y algo que no logro descifrar, me da un pequeño apretón y una corriente eléctrica me recorre donde siento sus dedos.

-por favor Christian perdóname por lo que te hice – y antes de darme cuenta ella está casi pegada a mí y mi otra mano va a su rostro y lo acaricia con suavidad.

-Yo no puedo estar enojado contigo – le digo revelando más de lo que pretendo – yo lo único que quería y que quiero es que estés bien y seas feliz – y me regala una sonrisa completa que parece iluminar todo el espacio entre nosotros.

Cierra los ojos y se recuesta en mi mano, luego los abre y en su mirada veo fuego.

-en ese momento estaba tan mal, tan errada, pensaba que amaba a Elliot pero no era así, es estúpido, pero irme fue lo mejor que me paso, me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que yo necesitaba estaba enfrente, pero ahora es tarde, verdad?

Y no puedo responder, porque se escuchan pasos y la voz de mi hermana llamándola.

-Mía - es todo lo que digo y el hechizo se rompe, ella me sonríe y se para de puntas, me da un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se retira hacia donde suena la voz de Mía, que diablos acaba de pasar?


	11. La Charla

ANA (POV)

Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, es lo único que pienso cuando me alejo de Christian, que le dije? Que me di cuenta qué?, hay Dios no sé de donde salió eso, pero es que él mueve fibras en mi, que ni sabía que tenía, cuando llego hasta Mía, le sonrío, trato de bajar el sonrojo que tengo.

-Pasa algo?

-No, solo que me preocupe que no volvías, estas bien? Pareces sonrojada.

-Si claro – dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja – vayamos a ver esas pizzas.

La noche continua tranquila, cuando Christian vuelve a la cocina ni me mira, no hay una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa, nada, fue directo a sentarse al lado de su novia y le dio un beso en la cabeza, y todo eso me deprime tanto, será porque estoy sola y Jack no está conmigo que siento esto?

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos y me dedico a disfrutar de la noche.

Pongo dos porciones de pizza frente a Leila sin aclarar de quien son, y me paro junto a Robbie a esperar el veredicto, ella se lleva una a la boca y se nota que disfruta el bocado, oh no, esa es la porción de Robbie, luego bebe un poco de agua, espera un poco y ahora prueba la mía.

-Oh Dios – dice casi en un gemido, y yo estoy saltando de felicidad internamente, pero mantengo mi cara de póquer – esto esta increíble, el sabor, tiene un toque dulzón, picante, salado, pero todo en la medida justa.

Miró a Robbie que entorna los ojos y va hacia la bandeja, toma una porción y sin mirarme la prueba, luego de unos segundos me lanza una mirada de odio.

-Quien te enseño esta salsa? – y yo rio.

-Quien gano? – le pregunta Elliot a Leila.

-ambas están muy ricas, pero la porción N° 2 es mejor.

Miró a Robbie y le quito la lengua, luego voy hasta Leila y la sorprendo con un abrazo.

-Gracias, Gracias, gracias ha sido la mejor bienvenida – ella sonríe y me corresponde el abrazo, odio admitirlo pero parece dulce, luego me separo de ella y voy y abrazo a mi hermano, luego de un segundo de resistencia, me corresponde el abrazo y me susurra al oído que me extraño.

Todos atacamos las pizzas y nos reímos de las fotos que Elliot tomó de Robbie y de mi, Kate esta rara, tiene una sonrisa en los labios, pero la conozco, esa sonrisa no se refleja en su mirada, aparte, se mantiene alejada de mí, en cambio Mía no se me despega, cada rato me dice cuanto me extraño y que tenemos que ponernos al día.

Cuando es pasada la media noche, y Elliot está bastante entonado, Kate se levanta e indica que ya se van, Robbie y Christian también hacen lo mismo, Mía decide quedarse a dormir, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-un Brunch mañana? – me dice Kate luego de darme un corto abrazo

-Mañana no puedo, tengo diligencias que hacer, reprogramamos?

No dice nada y luego mira a Elliot que está riendo con Christian y Rob.

-Te aviso – me dice y le da un pequeño abrazo a Mía y sale afuera, desde ahí le grita a Elliot, este entorna los ojos y se despide de sus amigos, luego viene da un pequeño abrazo a Mía y luego a mí.

-Qué bueno que volviste Ana – me dice en susurro – estas preciosa.

Y sinceramente el comentario me hace sentir incomoda, le doy una sonrisa cortes y me separo.

-gracias

Me mira de arriba abajo y sale, Kate esta parada al lado de la puerta del conductor, veo que le dice algo y él entra al auto.

Luego viene Rob y me abraza – tenemos mucho que hablar – me dice y sé que habla no solo de Jack.

-Ok – le digo y sale, luego viene Leila.

-Fue un placer conocerte – me dice y se acerca a darme un pequeño abrazo

-También para mí – le respondo pero no soy sincera, la verdad tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Luego se para a mi derecha y Christian viene

-Qué bueno que hayas vuelvo Ana – me dice y mi respiración se corta al momento en que me da un abrazo, siento como mis pies se despegan del suelo, pero antes de que pueda disfrutar de la sensación, él me suelta, toma del hombro a Leila y se va, con Mía nos quedamos mirando cuando se marchan, ella tiene plantada una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No la soporto – dice agitando la mano en saludo sin dejar de sonreír, me giro y la miró.

-A Leila? – digo un poco fuerte.

-Shiiiii Ana – me dice y cierra la puerta luego de que estamos solas me mira – obvio, no la soporto, ella no es la adecuada para mi hermano.

-Pero parece muy agradable – le digo mientras subimos las escaleras

-Pff.

Seguimos en silencio hasta mi habitación, cuando llegamos Mía va directo al baño, por suerte siempre hay un extra de cepillos de dientes nuevos, y mis pijamas le quedan, vuelve con el pelo recogido, un pijama de dos piezas y sin maquillaje, voy a baño y me alisto, cuando vuelvo Mía esta acostada en mi cama haciendo zapping.

-Porque no te agrada Leila – le digo mientras me subo a la cama y me acomodo como para mirarla.

Mía sin soltar el control ni despegar los ojos del televisor me contesta.

-Es una arribista

Le quito el control y eso hace que me mire.

-ella fue la chica con la que Ethan me engaño

-Qué?

-Si, por supuesto ella afirma que no sabía que Ethan tenía pareja, y hasta quisiera creerle, pero no puedo, algo me dice que no es de fiar, sé que a Christian le gusta mucho, pero él no la ama.-

Casi sonrío ante esto, y Mía me mira con cara rara.

-Porque sonreíste?

-Yo?

Ella voltea los ojos.

-Ana, no soy tonta, que quede claro eso.

La miro y sonrío – eso lo sé, ahora cuánto tiempo más van a pensar que me van a ver a mi la cara de tonta? – desvío totalmente el tema.

-no entiendo.

-Tú y Rob.

Mía se pone escarlata y su boca se abre un poco.

-Yo…

-Mía, estuve ausente, pero tampoco soy idiota, conozco a mi hermano y te conozco a ti.

Mía baja la cara avergonzada – Estas Molesta?

-Claro que no! – la abrazo con entusiasmo – estoy feliz!

Mía me sonríe pero es una sonrisa triste.

-Que sucede Mía?

-Es que con Rob, las cosas son un poco complicadas, nadie sabe lo nuestro, un día estamos bien, otro día solo somos amigos, un día me cela, al siguiente me dice que soy libre

-Voy a matar a mi hermano.

Mía me toma las manos – No, Ana, por favor no, él no quería que tú supieras nada…

-Claro, porque sabía que lo mataría – dijo furibunda, voy a asesinar a Robbie

-Ana – Mía me mira seria y con los ojos cargados de lagrimas – Robbie me gusta mucho, muchísimo, y pese a que lo nuestro es complicado, él me trata bien, es honesto, directo y me hace sonreír, cuando empezamos yo acepte sus condiciones, quiero ver hasta dónde va esto, hasta donde puedo aguantar, hasta ahora no me hace daño, no te digo que no me duele cuando me trata como una amiga más, pero yo estoy bien todavía con esto y si tú hablas con él puede que termine, y eso no quiero.

-Mía, acaso no sabes lo que vales? – le acaricio el rostro – cualquier hombre que te tenga en su vida será el hombre más dichoso de esta tierra, y si me hermano es un idiota que no se da cuenta, entonces no te merece.

Mía me sonríe con pena y yo suspiro

-Pero en honor al amor que te tengo, no lo mataré, pero si voy a tener una conversación extremadamente seria con él y veremos que sucede, es lo que puedo prometerte.

Mía afirma y me abraza – te extrañe tanto, nada ha sido igual desde que te fuiste.

-Sí - le digo correspondiendo el abrazo – que le pasa a Kate?

Mía bufa y me suelta – Kate es un caso de escopeta, desde que se casó se volvió amargada y frívola, casi ya no sale conmigo, porque no tenemos muchos temas de conversación.

-Como es eso?

-Cuando le pregunté de su relación me dijo que no puede hablar conmigo de eso, y al preguntarle porque, me respondió que yo no sabría como aconsejarla y que ella necesita rodearse de gente que sepa lo que es tener una relación de pareja.

-Auch, que perra.

-ANA!

-Es cierto, tampoco debe decirte eso.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kate

-por eso…

Mía cambia su expresión y me mira sonriente – pero bueno, suficiente de nosotros, ahora tú, que tal la vida en Italia?, que tal Jack?

Y suspiro – la vida en Italia fue maravillosa, el lugar donde estuve era de ensueño, aprendí mucho de gastronomía, cultura, hice varios cursos de mercadeo y Marketing, complemente con cursos de administración.

-Pero cuéntame, como realmente conociste a Jack, tu amiga programó una cita a ciegas?

-No, ella y yo estábamos en un curso de administración hotelera, ella reconoció a Jack y le dijo que se uniera a nosotras ya que éramos extranjeros que hablábamos el mismo idioma.

-hace rato fuiste vaga, dime, realmente fue amor a primera vista? – pregunta Mía ilusionada, y odio romperle su burbuja

-no Mía, con él fue mucho conocernos antes de empezar a salir, incluso te digo que tuvimos como 6 citas antes de darnos un beso.

-pero me imagino que todo fue mágico – la miro fijamente.

-No, lastimosamente no conozco todavía la magia del amor, él me gusta muchísimo, me encanta su compañía, estar con él, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

-Pero viviste con él

-Viví con el 3 semanas, y por su insistencia, él quería crear un vínculo entre nosotros, ya que estaríamos tiempo separados.

-no entiendo Ana, no te veo entusiasmada.

-lo estoy, es solo que Jack tiene cosas que son bastante complicadas, es muy posesivo, muy celoso, quiere formalizar y yo no tengo ganas de una relación formal, quiero algo tranquilo.

-Pero Ana, si viviste con él, por más que haya sido poco, imagino que es algo un poco formal, es decir, él vendrá a verte no?, lo vas a presentar a tus padres

-Sí.

-Y me imagino obviamente que ya son más que íntimos, hay un vínculo.

La miro sin articular palabra, hasta hoy estaba tan segura de mi relación, ahora no sé donde estoy parada.

-Sí, ya tuvimos relaciones

Mía sonríe entusiasmada – y como fue.

-Fue lindo…

Mía ríe - Ana, el sexo no es lindo, es apasionado, salvaje, fogoso, sensual, te deja con ganas de más, así que te reitero, como fue?

-Fue intenso y sensual… -" _pero con Christian fue mejor"_ y ese pensamiento me asusta y hace que me sonroje, por suerte Mía sonríe, piensa que el sonrojo se debe a que recuerdo algo con Jack.

-Si ya lo noto, estas roja como un tomate…pero dime, estás segura de que no estás enamorada de él?

Niego con la cabeza

-Y él?

La miro y pienso un poco – no, tampoco está enamorado de mí.

-Ana, creo que estas siendo sínica, creo que lo de Elliot te dejo así.

Sonrío y la miro.

-Yo no amaba a Elliot..

A Mía se le descuelga la mandíbula. – Que?

-yo estaba ilusionada por Elliot, pero yo no lo amaba, pensaba que sí, pero la verdad es que él fue mi gran enamoramiento de adolescente, que no superaba, por eso actué como lo hice, por eso huí, por eso lastime a…- y me callo, nunca le dije a Mía lo de Christian.

-A quien lastimaste?

-a todos, al irme como lo hice, fui tan inmadura.

-ahh y ahora ya eres toda una mujer madura y autosuficiente – la miro fijo.

-No, soy una mujer que aprende de sus errores.

Mía me mira un segundo y luego me abraza - no importa lo que seas, lo único que sé es que te extrañe mucho.

-también yo.

Me suelta y se acuesta en la cama, la imito.

-y que son esas diligencias que tienes que hacer mañana.

Me pongo de costado y me recuesto sobre mi codo para mirarla – algo muy importante, quieres acompañarme?

Ella imita mi pose y me mira como estudiándome. – que te traes entre manos Steel?...


	12. El favor de un amigo

Son las 10 de la mañana y hemos recorrido la mitad de Seattle, estoy buscando departamento para mudarme, Mía está cansada, ya que me dijo que es la última vez que acompaña si no le compro algo de comer, nos detuvimos en una cafetería y compramos unos sándwiches, pero yo estoy súper entusiasmada quiero continuar

-Por favor Ana, dame un respiro – me dice Mía desparramándose en el sillón del restaurante tomando su jugo.

-Todavía nos faltan 3 sitios.

Voltea los ojos y ataca su bocadillo, debo admitirlo no he encontrado nada que me guste.

Empiezo a teclear buscando otras opciones, hasta que encuentro uno que está muy cerca del café donde estamos solo que la inmobiliaria no abre domingos, veo las fotos y la verdad me encanta el sitio.

-Mía una última parada, no podremos ver el departamento pero quiero ver el edificio

Y aunque me mira escéptica, engulle lo último que le queda y se levanta conmigo.

Cuando llego a casa estoy muerta de cansancio, lo único que quiero es darme una ducha y acostarme, hoy en todo el día no hable con Jack, según vi su ultima conexión fue anoche, pero no sé si sigue en NY o donde diablos esta.

Luego de darme una ducha miro la hora son las 4 de la tarde en Seattle, ósea las 9 de la noche en NY, disco su número y luego del 3er timbre me atiende somnoliento.

-Hola Ana…. – su voz se escucha apenas.

-Hola, como estas? No he sabido nada de ti.

-Lo siento amor, he estado acostado todo el día no me siento bien – y la verdad su voz es ronca y muy débil.

-Fuiste a urgencias?

-No, la verdad no tengo fuerzas para salir de la cama, tengo frio, creo que tengo fiebre, y me duele todo, es una gripe creo.

Me quedo en silencio, la verdad estoy muy preocupada por él, sé que está en un dpto. solo en NY.

-Quieres que vaya hasta NY a estar contigo?.

-Cariño – me dice con suavidad – eres tan linda, pero no hace falta.

-En serio, me tomo el próximo vuelo.

-No, mañana seguro amaneceré bien (se escucha que aleja el teléfono y tose un poco), solo me hace falta reposar, voy a pedir una sopa de pollo, unos analgésicos y te prometo que te llamo mañana, perdón por hoy no poder hacerlo, no estaba con fuerzas.

-Perdóname tú a mí porque estás ahí solo.

-No es tu culpa amor, tú tenías que estar en Seattle, se entiende porque no estás conmigo,

-Bueno, te dejo descansar, me llamas mañana?

-te lo prometo, te a…llamo, cuídate…

Y la línea se corta y me quedo super preocupada y culpable, yo debería estar con él.

Estoy acostada en la cama, hace una hora corté con Jack y la verdad estoy bastante intranquila, un golpe en la puerta me distrae de mis pensamientos, luego esta se abre y veo que entra Robbie.

-Mamá me dijo que desde que llegaste, no has salido de tu habitación, todo bien?

-Sí, solo no tenía más ganas de bajar – viene caminando hasta mi cama y se acuesta a mi lado, empieza a mirar lo que yo, y estoy viendo una película que ni recuerdo de que trata.

Cuando se da cuenta que no estoy concentrada en la película me saca el control y pone la tele en silencio.

-Que sucede Ana? – me pregunta serio.

\- Estoy preocupada por Jack, lo llamé y no lo escuché bien, y él está solo.

-tan enserio va la cosa con él?

Lo miro como estudiándolo.

-Que es lo que quieres saber Rob?

-Estas enamorada? – y la pregunta me toma por sorpresa, me quedo callada más de la cuenta – porque dudas?

-No lo se.

-Vivías con él – me dice enojado y volteo los ojos.

-Rob, ya no soy la niña que piensas, en serio.

-no evadas la pregunta

-No, Robbie, no estoy enamorada de Jack.

-y porque vivías con él?

-No sé, en la última etapa de mi estadía me sentía sola, si bien estaba feliz por estar en Italia, sentía que había un hueco en mi pecho, intente llenarlo con Jack, pero él no era lo que yo pensaba, y al vivir con él me di cuenta. Solo que ahora él está solo y lejos, y él no tiene a nadie, solo a mí, no tiene familia, no tiene muchos amigos, soy solo yo.

Rob no me dice nada y se queda en silencio, un poco después suspira – lo siento Ana, me cuesta creer que ya eres una mujer, te sigo viendo como mi pequeña hermanita, pero debo hacerme a la idea.

Me recuesto en mi hermano – tonto, obvio tengo que crecer, cosa que ya hice hace mucho, te agradezco que me veas así, en serio, pero necesitas calmarte

Me da un beso en la cabeza y me rodea con un brazo – lo sé y prometo comportarme, cuando viene tu novio?.

-No lo sé, tenía muchas cosas que resolver en NY.

-Quieres ir a verlo?

Lo miro con duda – la verdad me preocupa un poco, pero conseguiría vuelo para mañana recién probablemente, y él me dijo que tal vez mañana estará mejor y…

-Ana – me dice firme mi hermano – quieres o no verlo – lo miro a los ojos y veo resolución en su mirada.

-la verdad sí.

Rob se levanta de la cama – prepara una maleta pequeña, solo lo básico y tienes que estar lista en 10 minutos.

-Qué?

-sin preguntas, haz lo que te digo, AHORA! – brama esa última parte y sale de mi habitación, dudo un segundo y me levanto de la cama como un rayo a hacer lo que me dijo.

1 hora después.

Estoy a bordo del avión privado de Christian, no tenía idea que él tenía un avión privado, al parecer su empresa es una de las más importantes del país, y él es uno de los hombres más rico y exitoso de EEUU, en el viaje me acompañan Mía y Rob, Christian no pudo venir, y la verdad agradezco su ausencia, él me perturba mucho, según mis cálculos esteremos llegando a NY a las 6 de la mañana hora local, estaremos molidos por el Jet Lag, pero no importa, por lo menos podre cerciorarme de que Jack esté bien.

-Ana estás bien? – me dice Mía se sienta frente a mí y me toma las manos.

-Sí, gracias por venir – me da un suave apretón.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos - en eso viene Rob y se sienta al lado de Mía.

-bueno, llegaremos en 6 horas, Christian me dio la llave de su departamento, podemos quedarnos… - me mira serio y luego carraspea un poco – Mía y yo nos quedaremos ahí, y esperaremos tu aviso para volver.

Le sonrío a mi hermano y le doy un abrazo – eres el mejor hermano del mundo, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora tratemos de dormir, es un viaje largo.

Me acomodo en la silla y miro por la ventana, a decir verdad no tardo mucho en quedarme dormida.

Me despierto cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

-Ana, estamos por aterrizar, ponte el cinturón.

Totalmente zombie hago lo que Mía me pide, el vuelo me noqueo totalmente, luego de varios minutos aterrizamos, juntamos nuestras cosas y bajamos al aeropuerto, Robbie se queda rezagado hablando con el piloto, luego nos sigue, después de todo lo riguroso del embarque salimos a la ciudad, Rob nos guía hasta un auto, me dice que es un chofer que Christian nos puso para trasladarnos, Dios, tengo tanto que agradecerle, y así lo hago en cuanto le digo la dirección al chofer, se que probablemente estará durmiendo, ya que es pasada la media noche en Seattle pero igual le envío un whatsapp luego de que Mía me diera a escondidas su número.

Christian POV

La lluvia cae sin parar desde hace una hora, no puedo conciliar el sueño, estarán por llegar o ya llegaron a NY, sinceramente no sé porque pero los celos y la rabia me consumen, cuando Rob me llamó esta tarde aunque quise no pude negarme, no tenía escusas más que Ana no viera al tipejo ese, pero como esa no es una escusa valida, tuve que callarme y acceder, me preguntó si quería acompañarlos y a decir verdad quería hacerlo, pero me contuve, no sé como hubiese reaccionado si los veía juntos, aparte ella va para estar con él, cuidarlo, sería una tortura.

Siento que mi bolsillo vibra, tal vez es Rob avisando que ya llegaron, enciendo mi pantalla y un número que conozco tan bien, me envía un mensaje. Amo la foto de su perfil, es ella sentada sosteniendo un sombrero en su cabeza, la foto es en blanco y negro y me encanta porque su sonrisa es tan sincera.

 _A: Gracias Christian, no sabes lo que significa tu ayuda para mí, sinceramente desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias, como siempre no merezco tu amistad._

Leo esa última parte y mi corazón se hunde, me termino el trago de una vez y bajo el vaso sobre la mesa, me preparo para teclear hasta que escucho una voz que me llama.

-Chris, vas a venir a la cama?

Levanto la vista y Leila esta parada en la puerta, solo lleva una camiseta mía, se quedo este fin de semana conmigo, estamos planteando la idea de vivir juntos, y sinceramente es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-En un minuto

-Vamos, es media noche, lo que sea, puede esperar – y se acerca y me rodea el cuello con las manos y me digo a mi mismo que ella tiene razón, dejo el celular en el escritorio para evitar la tentación y la sigo de la mano hasta la cama.


	13. Las Sorpresas de la Vida

Ana (POV)

La mañana esta fría en NY, cada vez estamos más cerca del departamento de Jack, Rob y Mía solo se quedaran lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Jack me abra la puerta y luego se van, el jet lag nos está matando, pero intentaremos descansar hoy, si todo sale bien mañana nos marcharemos, caso contrario, Rob y Mía se irán y yo me quedo con él. Llegamos frente al edificio y es con portero, nos bajamos del auto y entramos, cuando estoy en recepción disco el numero de Jack pero me da apagado.

-No contesta? – me dice Mía.

-Me da directo contestador.

-Sabes que piso es? – me pregunta Rob, mientras habla con el portero.

-Sí, es el dpto. 405 en el 4to piso.

Veo que Rob habla un poco más con el conserje y después de un poco viene.

-Podemos subir.

-Lo sobornaste? – le dice Mía.

-No, solo le di una pequeña propina por dejarnos pasar.

Sonrío, Amo a mi hermano, ya estamos en el ascensor, vuelvo a probar su celular, pero me da apagado, cuando salimos, vamos hacia el final del pasillo, miro la hora y son las 7 pasado de la mañana, la verdad es muy temprano, pero bueno, es mejor despertarlo y pasar el día cuidándolo a que pase una noche más solo.

Llego hasta la puerta, Mía y Robbie se quedaron cerca del ascensor y les hago un gesto para que bajen y que les llamo cuando estoy con él, a regañadientes ambos suben al ascensor con lo que consigo un poco de privacidad.

No entiendo porque tengo este nudo en el estomago, me digo que soy una tonta y me preparo para golpear la puerta cuando esta se abre de repente y una chica alta y rubia que esta con bata casi me choca.

-Oh, disculpa, puedo ayudarte? - me dice la joven, la miro como tonta, debo haberme equivocado de departamento.

-Si, disculpe estoy buscando a… - pero me quedo callada cuando escucho una voz familiar en el fondo.

-Amorcito, pide también que traigan panecillos, se terminaron ayer.

-Ok bebe – dice la joven volteando, luego me mira y sonríe – disculpa, me decías?

Mi mandíbula literalmente esta descolgada, me toma más tiempo del que pretendo recuperarme de lo que acabo de escuchar, enfoco mi mirada en la chica y esta me mira extrañada y me da una media sonrisa, no sé de donde sale la resolución, pero de un manotazo la aparto de la puerta y me meto al departamento.

-Eyyy – escucho que me dice pero entro al lugar y lo empiezo a recorrer frenéticamente, ella empieza a gritar – que te crees, no puedes entrar, voy a llamar a la policía!

-Qué pasa? – dice una voz masculina que sale de una habitación, él está cerrando su bata, cuando Jack me ve se queda inmóvil y pálido, lo que puedo decir es que su aspecto no es para nada el de un hombre enfermo.

La chica llega junto a mí y me toma del brazo – estás loca! Que te pasa?, Lárgate! – me dice pero trato de salirme de su agarre, literalmente me pasa una cabeza, pero como estoy en estos momentos, soy capaz de sacarle todos los pelos de la cabeza.

-Jack, llama a la policía saca a esta…

-Danna cállate – le dice él serio, sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-Jack, no me puedes decir eso, que te pasa, esta intru…

-Danna, vete a tu departamento! – le dice casi gritando, la chica no entiende que pasa, ya que Jack y yo estamos jugando una competencia de quien aparta primero la mirada, y debo decir que esta las tengo de ganar.

-ufff – dice la joven y me suelta, poco después escucho que la puerta se azota con fuerza, donde su mano estaba siento un poco de ardor, probablemente la muy idiota me hizo daño al tomarme el brazo con fuerza.

-Ana yo – pero levanto la mano para callarlo, sinceramente no quiero escuchar mentiras ni inventos baratos.

-Por ella no querías que venga? – es lo único que pregunto, mi voz es neutra, y sinceramente me quiero dar palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda, ni yo pensé que tendría esta fortaleza.

-Quiero explicarte…

-No me interesa, solo quiero que respondas lo que te acabo de preguntar…

Suspira y dentro de todo me conoce, sabe que no va a conseguir más nada, -Si – es todo lo que me dice, su cara refleja pesar pero no me importa, tengo solo una última cosa que quiero saber antes de largarme de aquí.

-Alguna vez me fuiste fiel?, - a mi cada vez me cuesta más respirar y me quema el pecho él cierra los ojos y responde con voz quejumbrosa y lúgubre – Mientras estuve contigo en Italia, sí, pero cuando no quisiste acompañarme estaba molesto… – vuelvo a interrumpirlo - estás diciendo que porque no te acompañe tú decidiste pasar tu estancia con alguien más?

-No es tanto así, estaba molesto, tienes que entender, prácticamente tu me lanzaste a sus brazos…- cierro mis ojos ante la barbaridad que acabo de escuchar, ósea en su mente es mi culpa que él me haya puesto los cuernos?

\- Ana – me dice y siento que se acerca a mí, abro los ojos y me aparto antes de que me alcance, me giro en los talones y me dirijo a la puerta pero antes de que pueda abrirla me toma del brazo.

-NO ME TOQUES – le grito histérica, las lágrimas ya se escapan – nunca en tu puta vida vuelvas a tocarme – me tapo la boca y salgo del departamento, me dirijo directo a las escaleras y las bajo corriendo mientras trato de contener el llanto, antes de percatarme llego al lobby, cuando lo hago el conserje se para frente a mí y estoy a punto de golpearlo hasta que me entrega un papel.

 _Ana perdón por no esperarte, pero estamos genuinamente cansados, te dejo la dirección del departamento de Christian, por favor avísanos que harás Robbie se quedó ansioso y preferí sacarlo de aquí._

 _Mía._

Le agradezco y salgo a la ciudad, sinceramente no tengo idea a donde ir, no quiero llegar directo al departamento de Christian porque conozco a mi hermano, sé que es capaz de venir y matar a Jack, empiezo a caminar y siento que mi celular vibra, miro la pantalla y veo que es Jack, directamente lo apago, ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie. Empiezo a caminar por la ciudad pero no tengo rumbo fijo, no conozco NY, llego hasta un café, pido algo y me siento a mirar la ciudad, siento que las lágrimas caen y estoy rabiosa conmigo, no es que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de Jack, pero tampoco me merecía esto, él es un bastardo, la escusa más tonta del mundo es decir que porque yo no le acompañe….

-Estas bien? – levanto la vista veo que un joven está parado enfrente mío, tiene cabellos negros y lleva un delantal, en su mano tiene una tasa que supongo contiene mi pedido, le afirmo moviendo la cabeza, veo que mira hacia la barra y se sienta, me pasa un pañuelo y con cara preocupada me repite la pregunta – Estas segura que estas bien? No quieres que llame a alguien?

No puedo hablar solo tomo su pañuelo y escondo mi cara en el, escucho el ruido de la tasa al tocar la mesa pero no levanto la vista, unos segundos después me calmo un poco y retiro el pañuelo de mi cara y me sorprendo al ver que el joven sigue sentado frente a mí con cara preocupada.

-No te meterás en problemas? – le pregunto con voz ahogada, él mira alrededor y me sonríe.

-Creo que estaré bien, dime te puedo ayudar? - y no sé porque, tal vez su rostro preocupado, o porque no puedo hablar con nadie más, o porque me siento una estúpida, como verborrea empiezo a contarle todo, desde el principio hasta lo que acabo de descubrir, el joven me escucha, eventualmente mira hacia la barra pero sigue sentado sin moverse, no me pregunta nada es como si supiera que tengo que descargar todo lo que siento.

Cuando termino, estoy mirando mi taza, tiene el dibujo de una flor pero estará helada, creo que él se da cuenta, porque la toma sin decirme nada y luego de un minuto vuelve con una taza humeante…

-gracias – le digo y tomo la taza con ambas manos, sin agregarle nada la bebo y siento como el café me quema la garganta y parece devolverme un poco de calor corporal.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer? – me pregunta y levanto la vista, en su rosto veo genuino interés.

-No lo sé, la mejor alternativa es volver inmediatamente a Seattle, pero que le digo a mi hermano.

Se queda pensando un segundo, luego su rostro se le ilumina.

-Y si le dices que encontraste a tu novio…

-ex...

Me mira haciendo un gesto y por primera vez quiero reír, pero solo internamente, ya que no siento que mi rostro mueva un musculo, le indico con mi mano que continúe.

-Le dices que estaba mejor y que tuvo un viaje urgente de negocios, así te libras del tener que quedarte más tiempo.

La verdad su idea no parece tan descabellada.

-no está mal.

-Claro que no, incluso puedes ir ya directo ahora al departamento, no necesitas esperar más tiempo.

La verdad eso me anima, no quiero estar más en esta ciudad, al menos en estas circunstancias, me levanto de la mesa y busco mi billetera en mi cartera, veo que él joven me imita y se levanta, saco un billete de 50 y se lo paso, no importa cuánto hayan salido los cafés, se merece la propina.

Me sonríe y pone su mano como atajando el dinero.

-No es nada, va por la casa.

-No, por favor, fueron dos tazas de café, aparte tu tiempo…

-En serio, es por cuenta de la casa, la próxima tu invitas los cafés….

-Ana

-Ana, la próxima los invitas tú.

Lo miro y le afirmo, no sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que no será la última vez que lo vea, me dirijo hacia la puerta y antes de salir vuelvo a girar, me está mirando desde la barra, le hago un saludo con la mano y le digo un gracias en silencio, él me retorna el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

En 20 minutos ya estoy en el departamento de Christian, la verdad es impresionante, es sobrio, elegante, pero se nota vacio, solo está aquí una Sra. Que es su ama de llaves, cuando llego me lleva a una habitación y me indica que mi hermano y Mía están durmiendo, no importa, ya estoy aquí y Jack no sabe donde estoy, miro mi celular, y me digo al diablo, lo prendo y empiezan a saltar las notificaciones por las llamadas, las ignoro y reviso el whatsapp, veo que Christian me contestó el mensaje hace 10 minutos, miro la hora y en Seattle son pasado las 5 AM y no sé qué bicho me pica pero disco su número.

Christian (POV)

Estoy parado en medio del salón tomando una taza de café, desde las 04:30Am estoy en pie, no pude dormir mucho, maldita sea, desde que Ana llegó no tengo un minuto de paz, pensé que había superado todo pero no dejo de pensar en ella, y lo peor no puedo evitarlo, ni bien puse un pie fuera de la cama lo primero que hice fue buscar mi celular y enviarle un mensaje.

" _No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy para lo que necesites"_

Me odio por ese mensaje, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella mueve algo en mí que…mi celular vibra, no puedo creerlo.

-Hola Ana…

-Christian…-escucho que me dice y luego se calla, me parece escuchar el sonido amortiguado de sollozos pero no estoy seguro.

-Ana? – espero un poco, pero ya me desespero porque no la escucho…

-Hola…. – me dice casi susurrando

-estás bien?

-Sí, como estas?, te desperté?

-No, claro que no, en serio estas bien? – su voz se escucha rara

-Sí, estoy bien, que haces despierto tan temprano?

-Es mi rutina normal, despierto, hago ejercicios y me preparo para ir a la oficina, y tú que estás haciendo?

-estoy admirando la vista desde tu ventana, tu casa es preciosa Christian.

-Gracias…

-Vienes muy seguido?

Lo pienso un poco

-No, la verdad desde que compre el departamento he estado apenas dos veces,

Ana ríe y es como música para mí – se nota, todo es muy estático e impersonal.

-Estático? – sonrío ante su comentario

-Si, no hay movimiento, no hay vida….

-es una casa vacía Ana – digo con humor y me siento para conversar con ella, con ella todo es fácil, distendido, divertido.

-si, pero igual, necesita vida, necesita color….

-que cambios harías?

Y empezamos una conversación acerca de decoración, remodelación, nos reímos y el tiempo pasa sin que me de cuenta.

-Christian?

Una voz me distrae de mi conversación, levanto la vista y Leila esta parada frente a mí, tapo el tubo

-Buenos días…

-Amor, con quien hablas, hace rato te estoy llamando, ven vamos a desayunar…

-ve a la cocina ya te alcanzo.

-te espero… - la miro, no quiero cortar con Ana, pero debo hacerlo, pongo nuevamente el teléfono en la oreja y le hablo.

-Hola…

-Perdóname por favor, no sabía que ella estaba contigo, perdón Christian, gracias por todo, de corazón, que tengas un lindo día.

Sus palabras fueron atropelladas y no dejó siquiera que me despida de ella, ya me cortó directamente, me levanto del sillón y guardo mi celular.

-la llamada ya se había cortado – Leila me sonríe, me toma de la mano, y me estira hacia la cocina, la sigo un poco desanimado por haber terminado mi llamada con Ana.


	14. Una nueva Perspectiva

Ana (POV)

Soy una idiota, no sé porque lo llame, pero es más que obvio, su novia vive con él, la idea me deprime, todo lo de hoy me deprime, este viaje fue un error, mi relación con Jack fue un error, tal vez marcharme fue un error, no sé, lo único que quiero en este momento es irme a casa, me decido y voy a darme un baño y tal vez el agua lave todo lo de hoy.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me siento un poco mejor, me cambio y salgo de la habitación, escucho voces así que sigo el rastro, cuando estoy por llegar a una puerta, suena mi celular, es Robbie, le cortó y abro la puerta.

-Ana! – me dice Mía, está sentada en la mesa, Rob está parado junto a la ventana, se gira y me mira.

\- te estaba llamando – me dice guardando su móvil.

-Lo sé, por eso te corté.

-A qué hora llegaste? – me pregunta Mía expectante – como esta Jack? – y escuchar su nombre se siente como un golpe seco en el estomago, camino hasta ella y me siento.

-Bien, mucho mejor, incluso tuvo un viaje de urgencia así que no tenemos que quedarnos más - ambos mi miran extrañados, oh no, creo que no mentí tan bien. – esta mañana estuve con él, estaba mucho mejor de la gripe, pero tenía que viajar, por eso me preguntó si podía acompañarlo, le explique que no podía, así que me vine para aquí.

Rob me mira y luego sonríe – perfecto, aviso al piloto y coordino con él la hora de salida – sale de la cocina y me deja con Mía, ella se me queda mirando.

-Que paso con Jack, Ana?

-Lo que dije….

-Ana, tu hermano no se dio cuenta porque es un despistado, pero yo no soy tonta, dime que paso.

Y con eso basta, empiezo a llorar y le cuento a Mía todo lo que paso, ella me abraza y cuando me callo habla.

-Es un bastardo Ana, hubieses dejado que Rob lo matara

-No, es mejor olvidarlo, tampoco es que me muero por él, solo me siento una estúpida, yo vine hasta acá, los arrastre conmigo toda preocupada y él se estaba cogiendo a la vecina.

-Es un imbécil, pero mejor, así ya no te sientes culpable por no acompañarlo, y que le vas a decir a tus padres a tus hermanos?

-Nada, seguiré con la historia del viaje y luego veré que invento – Mía me mira escéptica pero no me contradice, un poco después entra nuevamente Robbie y nos avisa que saldremos dentro de una hora, nos preparamos y vamos al aeropuerto, y en menos de lo que pensamos ya estamos volando a casa.

Llegamos a Seattle a las 02AM, como siempre Christian nos proveyó de un auto para nuestro traslado, primero me llevaron a mí, cuando llegue a mi cama me dormí así como estaba, hoy me levanté casi al medio día y ahora estoy aquí en mi cama repasando todo lo sucedido ayer.

Jack es un desgraciado, no me puede decir que porque no decidí acompañarlo, él me engaño, que se cree, la vida siempre tiene sus altibajos, pero eso no le da derecho a nadie de lastimar, mentir o engañar a otro, más usando una estúpida escusa como esa. Ahora que lo pienso, quien sabe cuántas veces más hice el papel de idiota, pensando que él estaba trabajando solo en algún rincón del mundo, si aplicamos lo que me dijo en NY a todas las otras veces que me negué a acompañarle en un viaje, por Dios, tengo más cuernos que una manada de alces.

En fin, esto me enseña a no involucrarme tan rápido con alguien, lastimosamente él conoció a mi familia, pero no hubo mayor daño.

Miro la hora y me levanto, creo que es hora de comer un bocadillo, bajo a la cocina y encuentro a mama.

-Buenos días.

Me mira y sonríe. – más bien buenas tardes, son casi las 3pm, quieres algo de comer?

-Gracias

Me siento en la barra de la cocina y la observo mientras ella se mueve

-Que tal esta Jack?

Me encojo ante su nombre- mejor, está de viaje.

-Uh, en serio? – me pone un plato frente a mí y se recuesta sobre su codo.

-Sí – dando un mordisco a mi sándwich – estuvimos juntos ayer hasta que llegó la hora de viajar, me llevó hasta el departamento de Christian y luego se marchó, no sé exactamente cuánto durará su viaje.

Mi madre asiente y me mira de forma extraña.

-Ya, y será por eso que hoy llamó desesperado queriendo saber de ti, porque ayer te marchaste de su departamento muy alterada?

Y mi sándwich queda suspendido en el aire mientras mi mandíbula cuelga. Mi madre levanta ambas cejas en un gesto.

-Mamá…

-Quiero la verdad, eso es todo.

La miro, bajo mi sándwich, y suspiro resignada, aquí voy de nuevo, le cuento todo lo que sucedió y me escucha en silencio, cuando termino viene y me da un abrazo.

-Cómo estás?

-y así genial no estoy, pero sé que nada es mi culpa, todo lo hizo él.

-y porque no le contaste la verdad ayer a Robbie y Mía.

-querías que Rob lo matara?

-buen punto.

-aparte mamá lo único que yo quería era volver, eso era todo, contarle algo Robbie implicaba una pelea, discusiones etc.

-está bien, te entiendo, pero eventualmente tendrás que decir la verdad.

-sí mamá, pero hoy no, por favor.

Mi madre me mira y me sonríe – ok, comete tu sándwich.

Le doy un pequeño abrazo y de paso aprovecho para armarme de valor.

-mamá, encontré un departamento que me gusta, y así como lo veo, me estaría mudando la próxima semana.

Mi madre me tiene en el abrazo y luego de un rato suspira y habla – entiendo amor.

Y luego hablamos de trivialidades, cuando termino de comer subo nuevamente a mi habitación, tengo que empacar todo, aparte desde mañana quiero empezar a ir a la empresa que tenemos en sociedad con los Grey, es hora de que yo produzca, estuve hablando con Rob y me indicó que tengo un puesto asignado que me está esperando, que si bien todos somos accionistas, las que estaremos al frente seríamos Mía y yo, ya que Elliot está en su constructora, Christian en GEH y Robbie en el bufete con papá. Mía ya está en la empresa a cargo de las relaciones públicas, está armando el departamento de marketing, y yo iría a apoyarla, ya que estaríamos realizando consultorías de negocios para pequeñas y medianas empresas y auditoria de gestión para grandes empresas, es un proyecto muy añorado, y para el cual fui a capacitarme.

Y bueno, es hora de empezar mi nueva vida…


	15. Amistad Rota

Semanas después…

Ya estoy instalada en mi nuevo departamento y debo decir que es un sueño. Me mudé a un departamento que está en Nine & Pine 1601 9th Ave, Seattle, WA 98101, es un apartamento de una habitación, es perfecto para mí y está muy cerca de la empresa, por lo que voy caminando todos los días.  
La empresa ya está encaminada, con Mía terminamos de armar las propuestas de presentación para los clientes. El departamento de Marketing está funcionando, Mía está a cargo de Relaciones Publicas, Comerciales y Marketing, lo suyo son las presentaciones, yo me encargo de toda la parte administrativa, y negociaciones, soy la que cierra los tratos, Rob me asesora en la parte Legal y Christian es el asesor financiero.  
Christian y yo no hemos tenido una conversación a solas desde la vez que hablamos en NY, muchas noches miro el whatapps y lo veo conectado pero no me animo a escribirle, somos amigos y todo pero cuando estoy cerca de él o cuando hablo con él siento que me falta el aire y es algo raro, no quiero hacerme ilusiones o sugestionarme a algo, aparte él tiene novia.  
Y esta también Jack, él muy imbécil se apareció en casa a querer solucionar las cosas, por suerte yo ya había hablado con mi hermano y mi padre, así que pude echarlo sin complicaciones, él sigue insistiendo pero yo lo único que deseo es olvidarlo.  
-Ana – Mía interrumpe mis pensamientos entrando a mi oficina, esta impecablemente vestida, con un vestido blanco al cuerpo – terminaste la lista de clientes potenciales? – tecleo en mi computadora buscando el archivo, ella se sienta enfrente a esperar, cuando suena el intercomunicador.  
-Ana, te busca Kate Lincoln – Miro extrañada a Mía, Kate no ha hablado conmigo en más de un mes.  
-Gracias Hanna, podrías decirle que pase?.  
-Ok –segundos después la puerta se abre y entra una Kate despampanante con un vestido negro estilo Jackie al cuerpo, una cartera a la altura del codo, lentes negros oscuros, cabellera rubia, recogida en un moño y un sombrero negro con blanco a juego.  
-Ana – pero cuando ve a Mía se para en seco y se saca los lentes – pensé que estabas sola – lo dice de una manera cortante e hiriente, veo que Mía se encoje ante el comentario, la verdad entorno la mirada hacia Kate – Hola Mía, es que necesito hablar a solas con Ana.  
Mía sonríe políticamente y luego me mira – envíamelo por correo por favor – y sale de mi oficina sin mirar a Kate, creo que se ofendió y con razón.  
Kate viene y se sienta frente a mi escritorio, con una gracia digna de una princesa se quita el sombrero y lo pone al costado de su brazo, yo tengo un traje de pantalón y chaqueta, pero al lado de Kate me siento una indigente, ella deja su bolso sobre su regazo.  
-Parece que Mía está un poco susceptible – dice como comentario al margen. -Fuiste un poco ruda… -Me disculpe y le explique. -No, le dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, jamás te disculpaste – hace un gesto con la boca y siento que estoy hablando con Audra Kavanagh. -Ya se le pasará. Suspiro profundamente, esta conversación ya inició incomoda y dudo que se ponga mejor, así que debo ir al grano, enderezo los hombros y le doy una media sonrisa. -En que puedo ayudarte. Me mira fijo y sin pestañear habla –Porque volviste Ana? Y sinceramente su pregunta me toma por sorpresa y siento como un balde de agua fría acaba de caer sobre mi cabeza. -perdón? – le digo todavía confundida, ella me mira sin parpadear y acerca su cuerpo más hacia el escritorio. -Porque volviste? Porque ahora? -Kate, no entiendo…. Ella suspira – las cosas con Elliot no están bien y tu vuelta lo ha empeorado todo, así que quiero saber, porque volviste?, viniste porque te enteraste que nosotros no estábamos bien? No contesto, sinceramente estoy muda, y dolida, en serio ella cree que yo volví porque me enteré que su matrimonio estaba mal? -Quien te lo contó?, te lo dijo Mía? O fue Robert? O incluso el mismo Elliot? Levanto la mano para hacerla callar mientras busco mi voz interior, estoy pasmada. -De donde sacaste eso? – digo casi en susurro, en serio me duele que piense eso. -Pues, me parece muy extraño que tantos años estuviste alejada y ahora justo cuando las cosas no están bien entre nosotros tú te apareces… -Quien eres? -No entiendo… -Tú no puedes ser mi amiga Kate, porque mi amiga sería la última en pensar eso de mí. -Vamos Ana, tu saliste huyendo de mi boda, te recuerdo que ni siquiera te despediste, una notita y adiós, ni siquiera pudiste soportar toda la ceremonia porque te dolía que Elliot me eligiera a mí y no a ti. Cada palabra esta dicha con desdén y odio, fue siempre ese el sentimiento que tuvo ella hacía mí? O había cambiado en estos años?

-Te juro que no puedo creer lo que sale de tu boca, tú sabes que precisamente para evitar crear cualquier conflicto entre nosotras me fui, en ese momento era muy difícil para mí estar cerca de Uds.

-Y ahora, que hizo que cambiaras de parecer, y no me vengas con el cuento de que Jack te abrió los ojos, se perfectamente que no estabas enamorada de él, se te nota.

-No, no fue Jack, simplemente maduré y me di cuenta de que Elliot había sido el amor de juventud y solo eso, no estaba enamorada de él.

Kate lanza una risa falsa.

-Por favor, años estuviste enamorada de él, para ser exacta casi 10, y ahora me vas a decir que en los dos años que estuviste fuera te diste cuenta que no lo amabas y que todo fue un mal entendido.

-no, te estoy diciendo que…

-Sabes qué?, no me interesan tus explicaciones, ya veo que no me vas a decir la verdad, ni del porque volviste, así que solo quiero dejar una cosa en claro, Aléjate de mi marido, aléjate de mi familia, no pienso dejar que destruyas lo que tengo.

-Estás loca? – Me levanto de mi silla y apoyo las manos sobre mi escritorio – jamás he tenido la intención ni de meterme con tu familia ni destruir tu matrimonio, eres una de mis mejores amigas por Dios Santo, no sé qué bicho te pico…

Kate ríe irónicamente – Elena tenía razón - y se levanta de su silla – obviamente vas a mantener tu acto de mosquita muerta que no hace daño, pero sabes que, ya no te creo, sé de lo que eres capaz.

-De que hablas?, que Acto?

-Por favor Ana, la noche que Elliot me beso por primera vez, te acostaste con Christian por despecho, jugaste con él, sabiendo que a él le gustabas, eres una arpía que no le importa otra persona que sí misma, y pensar que yo creía que eras mi amiga.

Me siento de golpe en mi silla como si me hubiese pegado en la boca el estomago – de donde…

-Elena me lo contó, Christian estaba muy mal, pero gracias a Dios ya se olvidó de ti y encontró una buena mujer.

Miro a Kate y no puedo creer que ella sea la que me está hiriendo tanto.

-me doy cuenta que fue un error venir, como te dije, no te quiero cerca mío o de mi esposo, espero te quede claro.

Me mira una última vez, se pone sus lentes y su sombrero y sale de mi despacho, yo me quedo atónita mirando la puerta, no puedo creer que ella piense eso de mí, esa no es mi amiga, alguien le ha llenado la cabeza….

-Elena – digo en voz alta, esa mujer es capaz de eso y más, pero como supo lo de Christian y yo.. y no tengo mucho que pensar, sé quien se lo dijo, me levanto de mi silla tomo mi cartera y sin explicar nada salgo como rayo de la oficina sé a dónde debo ir.


	16. Y se rompe el corazón

Christian (POV)

-No Ros, de ninguna manera, no pienso ceder a ningún tipo de extorsión, si no tienen el dinero para hacer frente a las deudas, se hará efectiva la clausula de la toma, GEH tiene demasiado dinero invertido en esa compañía.

-Christian no es extorsión, solo te están pidiendo una prorroga.

-es la tercera

-Sí, pero su recuperación es más lenta de lo que esperan, mira te conozco y sé que no eres alguien que despojaría de su empresa a una familia que lucha.

-eso – digo señalándola con el dedo – se llama chantaje.

-que puedo decir – me dice sonriendo – me conmovieron, vamos Christian, GEH no va a quebrar por darle un poco más de tiempo.

La miro sin decir nada, la verdad tampoco me gusta la idea de tomar hostilmente esta compañía, sé que es una empresa familiar, que ha tenido inconvenientes, y que recurrieron a inversionistas por desespero, pienso en mis padres, si ellos hubiesen necesitado un pequeño oxigeno me hubiese gustado que alguien los apoyara.

-Tres meses, ni un día más.

Ros sonríe – ese es mi jefe el bondadoso, ahora quiero hablarte de…

Pero somos interrumpidos por gritos y la puerta que se abre, Ana viene caminando con el rostro encendido de furia hacia mí, tras ella Andrea desesperada intentando detenerla.

-Sr. Grey yo…

-Necesito hablar contigo! – me dice Ana mirándome a los ojos, sus mejillas están rojas y en su frente se forman surcos enojados, sinceramente quiero reír, luce tan tierna enojada.

-Está bien Andrea – miro a Ros – podemos hablar en otro momento?. Ros asiente y se levanta sin decir nada, por primera vez en mi vida veo que se queda callada, la verdad me cuesta mucho no reír, Ana las asustó a ambas. Cuando escuchamos que se cierra la puerta, Ana golpea con el puño mi escritorio y me habla entre dientes súper enojada.

-Cómo pudiste decirle a Elena Lincoln que nosotros nos acostamos!

En cada palabra su voz se eleva una octava, sinceramente me quedo mudo, lo que acaba de decirme me ha sorprendido, rápidamente me levanto y camino hasta la puerta, siento su mirada enojada en mí, la cierro con llave y vuelvo a caminar hasta donde esta ella.

-Ana…

-No te atrevas a mentirme carajo Christian!

-Por favor Ana, tranquila, te voy a explicar pero por favor siéntate en el sofá – me mira con rabia y luego gira su rostro y camina hasta el sofá y se sienta cruzando los brazos, ahora ya no quiero reír sinceramente no se qué pasa. Levanto el intercomunicador y le indico a Andrea que no me pase llamadas y que nadie me moleste, luego camino lo más calmado que puedo hasta ella, necesito que me explique como ella se enteró que hable con Elena. Me siento frente a ella y sinceramente nunca en mi vida la he visto tan enojada, su rostro esta encendido, sus manos se retuercen entre sí, el rosto está volteado mirando hacia otro lado, creo que ha pasado algo grave.

-Ana, como supiste…

-Kate me confrontó y me dijo que Elena le contó que tú yo nos acostamos la noche que ella empezó a salir con Elliot. - Mi mandíbula se descuelga, Elena se lo contó a Kate?, eso es imposible.

-No puedo creerlo Ana, probablemente Kate se enteró de otra manera…

-COMO?

-No lo sé, tú no le insinuaste…?

-ESTAS LOCO?! – me grita

-Ana, cálmate, por favor.

-Cómo quieres que me calme?!, no tenias necesidad de contarle a Elena, porque se lo dijiste?, maldita sea Christian!

Me quedo callado, ella no sabe lo afectado que estaba yo por la situación. Ella se levanta y camina hasta pararse frente al ventanal que está tras mi escritorio, se abraza a si misma, en silencio me levantó y voy hasta donde esta, me paro a unos centímetros de ella.

-En verdad es tan malo que se sepa que tú y yo estuvimos juntos? Ella gira el rostro y me mira con reproche

\- Claro que no – me dice tozuda y vuelve su vista al ventanal, me acerco más a ella y casi me pego a su cuerpo, nos miramos a través del reflejo de los vidrios.

-Entonces…

-El contexto Christian – me dice como suplicante – Kate me acuso de ser una arpía a la que no le importa jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-Porque? – ella suspira y cierra los ojos, se abraza con más fuerza.

-Porque ella piensa que yo volví porque me enteré que ella y Elliot están mal, y Elena le dijo que no se descuide de mí, porque yo jugué contigo y probablemente quiero separarlos.

-Kate te dijo eso?

-No exactamente esas palabras, pero la idea central es la misma.

Me quedo callado, la verdad, yo también me pregunté lo mismo, pero en el fondo sé que no.

-Lo siento Ana, yo en esa época estaba mal, y Elena era una contención para mí, nunca pensé que ella le contaría a Kate lo que yo hable con ella, pero voy a llamarla….

-no por favor no – se gira y me pone una mano en el pecho – solo empeoraría todo, seamos sinceros, Elena nunca fue fans mía, y ahora con Kate… todo se complicaría.

La miro y su rostro refleja tristeza, no puedo evitarlo y se lo acaricio y lo que consigo es derribar su fachada, se pone a llorar y se recuesta en mi pecho, y dejo que desahogue todo lo que siente, mientras con cuidado la guío hasta el sofá, nos sentamos y ella se esconde en mi pecho y su llanto se desata totalmente.

-No..puedo…creer – sus palabras son entrecortadas – que…Kate…que…ella…, como…pudo….pensar….que…yo….

-Shhhh Ana, tranquila… - y ella sigue llorando. No sé en qué momento empecé a acariciar su cabeza, pero de a poco su llanto se vuelve más tranquilo, hasta que cesa totalmente, ella se levanta un poco y me mira fijo, sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre, sus parpados inflamados por el llanto, su nariz roja, sus labios gruesos, rojos, tan deseables.

-Gracias Christian – me dice y luego mira mi pecho – perdón te mojé con mis lágrimas. - Me miro la camisa pero sinceramente no me importa.

-No te preocupes Ana, estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias…

-Me puedes decir que paso con Kate…? - Y abre muy grande sus ojos y parece soltar el aire y con el me cuenta todo lo que sucedió esta mañana. La escucho en silencio, no puedo creer…no, la verdad puedo creer eso y más de Kate, ella nunca me pareció del todo sincera, la verdad, sé que Elliot se empezó a fijar en ella cuando Ana no le dio señales de nada e internamente siempre agradecí eso, pero acusar a su amiga de querer arruinar su matrimonio, eso es ir muy lejos.

-Pero, tu nunca supiste que ella y Elliot estaban mal, incluso ahora, hoy recién te enteraste no? - Ella asiente

-Kate no quiso escucharme, es otra persona, es fría, distante y calculadora, parecía que hablaba con su madre.

-Ana, Kate siempre fue igual que su madre…

-No, ella era bondadosa, no era frívola…

-Ana, Kate siempre fue así, tu siempre la justificaste, nunca te percataste, pero ella siempre fue la imagen y semejanza de su madre.

Me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas, esta ha sido realmente una revelación para ella, jamás se dio cuenta.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa…

-No es necesario, puedo volver caminando.

-De ninguna manera, vamos – me mira sin decir nada y luego asiente, le envío un mensaje a Taylor y luego abro la oficina, Ana camina delante mío, le explico a Andrea que voy a salir y luego entramos al ascensor. Es notable el cambio en Ana, la que llegó era una bala, venia dispuesta a matar, estaba encendida, pero la que se va es la Ana triste, la frágil Ana, a quien quiero cuidar, proteger y a… no Grey no vayas por ahí, eso es pasado pisado…

El ascensor se abre en el sub suelo y sin hablar nos dirigimos a mi auto, el silencio es cómodo, como todo con Ana, ella se sienta y pareciera desinflarse en el asiento, veo que saca su celular, teclea algo y lo guarda, no espera respuesta, en menos de 20 minutos estamos en su edificio, ella mira por la ventana y luego se gira y me mira.

-Quieres pasar? - Y su pregunta no es por cordialidad, más bien parece una súplica y yo que estoy totalmente hipnotizado por esta mujer digo que si en un nanosegundo, ella me guía hasta el garaje y luego de teclear unos números tenemos acceso, subimos nuevamente en silencio, nada me gustaría más que abrazarla y hacerla olvidar lo que está sintiendo, pero no puedo, a mi mente acude el rostro de Leila, no puedo hacerle eso, ella no lo merece.


	17. Y el silencio nos mata

Ana (POV)

La puerta se abre y caminamos en silencio hasta mi departamento, cuando giro y abro la puerta para que Christian entre, él me sonríe y pasa, no puedo volver a la oficina, solo quiero estar sola…no, quiero estar con Christian, él me calma, con él me siento menos mal.

-Quieres tomar algo? – le pregunto mientras él observa el lugar, no tiene nada que ver con su departamento, pero me gusta mi casa, es acogedora.

-Café?

-Claro – y voy hacia la cocina a preparar dos cafés, al rato Christian viene hacia mí, todavía está inspeccionando el departamento.

-Me gusta, es pequeño, pero bien distribuido.

-Gracias, aparte me queda cerca de todo – mientras busco todo para el café, él se queda en la cocina, siento su mirada sobre mí y eso hace que me sonroje…

-Me dijo Rob, que a tu papá no le hizo mucha gracia que te mudaras.

Sonrío – no, dejó de hablarme una semana, me dijo que como me iba a mudar si acababa de volver.

Termino de servir el café y armo una pequeña bandeja con azúcar, leche, y unos biscochos que hice anoche, llevo todo a la sala y me siento, Christian se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

-Gracias – me dice y toma el café, negro sin azúcar.

-Cómo conociste a Leila? – le pregunto y el solo me mira mientras bebe un sorbo de café.

-En una cena, nos presentó un amigo en común.

-Y hace cuanto están juntos? - Lo piensa un poco y luego me contesta – casi un año – y mi corazón se hunde….

-Me alegro por ti – digo y me escondo tras mi taza, me siento peor de lo que me sentía.

-Y las cosas con Jack?

-Que cosas con Jack?

Me mira y voltea los ojos – tu relación…

-eso termino hace mucho, desde NY.

-sí pero me entere que volvió a buscarte – me encojo de hombros

-puede buscarme lo que quiera, yo no quiero nada con él.

-Viviste con él – me dice como reproche -Un mes o dos, no recuerdo bien…

-pero viviste con él… - parece molesto.

-Tú vives con Leila no?

Me mira y no me dice nada

-Si realmente no sentías nada profundo por Jack, porque viviste con él.?

-Por soledad Christian, nunca hiciste nada por soledad?

Se queda callado.

-Pero igual, debiste haber sentido algo profundo por él.

Lo medito un momento…

-Pensaba que sí, lo de él no fue una locura de amor, así como a ti, nos presentó alguien en común, y empezamos a salir, al principio fue todo muy platónico, él era atento y todo, después con sus constantes viajes la relación en parte se volvía a distancia, y fue cuando estábamos por cumplir 6 meses que él me planteó la idea de mudarse conmigo, supuestamente él se estaba quedando en Ligure solo por mí, y como te dije en los últimos tiempos yo me sentía muy sola, acepte y luego de dos meses volví y bueno el resto es historia.

-Pero lo amabas…

Pienso un poco – Amor puede ser, estar enamorada, definitivamente no.

-No, eso solo de Elliot no? – lo dice medio mordaz y bebe su café.

-Elliot fue el amor de juventud, el amor adolescente, la primera ilusión, pero el estar lejos me hizo ver que no era tan profundo como yo pensaba, como te dije era esa ilusión de querer mucho algo y no poder tener, cuando estuve lejos, ahí supe lo que era el extrañar y me di cuenta que yo no extrañaba a Elliot, no me hacía falta su presencia, no necesitaba estar con él, y empecé a analizar de a poco las cosas y me di cuenta… - El no dice nada, pero parece conforme con la respuesta

-Tú amas a Leila? - Me mira en silencio, por mucho tiempo, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta, cuando se la voy a repetir me habla.

-Lo suficiente... - Y eso me causa una pequeña opresión en el pecho…

Christian (POV)

Me costó mucho responder su pregunta, pero que le iba a decir, no estoy seguro, no sé lo que siento? Pensaba que si hasta que volviste?

-Quieres más café? - Me mira con esos ojos tristes y quisiera tanto envolverla en un abrazo y decirle que yo la cuidare, pero reprimo mis sentimientos, esto debe acabar.

-No, gracias, debo volver….

-Ok – me dice muy alicaída y me pone tan histérico, es como si ella quisiera que me quede con ella, pero no dice nada, y no sé donde estoy parado, aparte yo tengo una relación, esto que Ana y yo tenemos…. No, que me digo, nosotros no tenemos nada más que amistad.

-Estás segura que estas mejor? – me levanto para indicar que ya me marcho, ella me imita y sonríe tristemente.

-Si, gracias por el apoyo…

-Oye, si yo no hubiese – pero ella llega hasta mí y me pone la mano sobre los labios para callarme.

-Por favor, no vayas por ahí, te lo ruego, hoy no, ya no tengo fuerzas…

Y me rompe el corazón esta declaración porque la escucho rota y no me puedo contener y le estiro la mano y la abrazo y ella me corresponde.

-perdóname por favor Ana, si yo no le hubiese contado a Elena…

-No, Christian, perdóname tú a mí, por no haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos, si te lastime, te juro nunca fue mi intención, estaba tan perdida en esa época – se separa de mí y me mira fijo – cuando estuvimos juntos, pensé que me estabas haciendo un favor, nunca imagine que yo te estaba lastimando, ya te había dicho esto, pero ahora te ruego me perdones.

-yo nunca podría enojarme contigo – ella me sonríe y nos miramos fijo, por Dios esta mujer aflora sentimientos en mi que no debe, pero que no quiero dejar de sentir, me siento atraído a ella como un iman, pero cuando me empiezo a acercar suena mi celular, y la burbuja se rompe.

-Perdón - le digo y miro mi teléfono, y mi corazón cae a mis pies, es Leila, que estuve a punto de hacer?, Leila no se merece esto, me separo de Ana y ella va y se para cerca de la entrada – tengo que irme – ella asiente.

-Claro, Gracias Christian por todo - Y la miro una última vez y me dirijo a la puerta, salgo y no miro atrás, debo alejarme de ella, necesito alejarme de ella, porque estuve a punto de perder toda mi cordura.

-Hola - le respondo lo mas suave que puedo intentar ser, pero creo que fallo miserablemente.

-Hola amor, quería saber a qué hora llegarías a casa? - Miro mi reloj y son apenas las 3 de la tarde

-Dentro de tres horas aproximadamente.

-Genial, me das tiempo para prepararte una rica cena casera. - Suena tan entusiasmada, que me hace sentir tan mal, yo no siento ese entusiasmo con ella.

-Perfecto, nos vemos.

-Te amo…

\- Yo también... – cuelgo y me siento un embustero.

Ya estoy en la entrada del edificio de Ana, y quisiera tanto poder olvidar esto que siento, yo me prometí cuando ella se fue, que la olvidaría, pero esto me está volviendo loco, quiero subir y tomarla en mi brazos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento, pero dentro de todo sé que ella no me corresponde, que debo olvidarla, y que yo estoy con alguien que es buena y amorosa, y aunque me cuesta convencerme salgo y voy hacia mi auto, con esta trifulca dentro mío vuelvo a GEH.


	18. Las secretas confesiones

Ana (POV)  
Estoy recostada por la puerta, ahora que Christian se fue, el vacío que siento en el pecho se ha vuelto inmenso, para que volví? Me siento tan miserable desde que estoy aquí, primero descubrir los engaños de Jack y luego este sentimiento que tengo cada vez que Christian esta cerca mío, es tan confuso.

Camino hasta mi habitación y me preparo para darme una ducha, quiero lavar todo lo que estoy sintiendo, reviso mi móvil y veo que Mía contestó mi mensaje, pero no entro a leer su respuesta, ahora no tengo ganas de interrogatorio ni mucho menos de hablar con nadie.

Dos horas después salgo de la ducha, a decir verdad más de una hora estuve sentada en el piso mientras el agua caía por mi espalda, solo cuando sentí que empezaba a estar helada salí, miro el reloj y son pasadas las 5 de la tarde, me siento tan mal, aunque parezca una estupidez siempre consideré a Kate una hermana, y me duele tanto que ella creyera que yo me interpondría en su relación, por Dios que tiene en su cabeza, si para evitar problemas con ella me marche, obvio que si volví es porque arregle mis asuntos.

Estoy en la sala en bata haciendo zapping cuando el timbre de la puerta me sobresalta, espero que no sea algo peor que lo de hoy porque sinceramente no tengo espíritu para soportarlo.

Cuando abro la puerta me quedo helada…

-Hola Ana... – Elliot parado en mi puerta con cara triste – puedo pasar? – y yo que estoy a medio vestir y con la boca colgando de sorpresa.

-Ho…hola, si claro – me hago a un lado y dejo que pase, me cubro mas con mi salida de baño y cierro la puerta tras él, veo que observa el departamento y tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito.

-Gracias – le digo y me siento súper cohibida – me disculpas un momento? – él asiente y yo corro a mi habitación a vestirme, me pongo un jeans, unos converse, una camiseta y salgo junto a él, lo encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando el piso.

-Gracias por esperar, como estas?

Levanta el rostro y en su cara veo angustia, tristeza y dolor.

-Arrepentido.

Lo miro extrañada, de qué?

-No entiendo

Elliot suspira y se soba la cara con las manos, parece como derrotado.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

Me mira y me sonríe – me encantaría un café.

-Ok Me levanto y camino hasta la cocina, en un segundo nuevamente armo una bandeja y vuelvo a la sala, ahí me espera él con la misma mirada triste que tenía desde que llegó, le paso la tasa y me mira.

-Gracias Ana, - luego mira el café y no dice nada, ok, algo pasa, será que Kate lo confrontó al igual que a mí?.

-Kate y yo no estamos bien – dice mirando su taza y yo pienso oh no – la verdad no hemos estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo, yo le sugerí hace varios meses que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo, analizar nuestros sentimientos, pero no quiso escucharme, me dijo que ella no sería una mujer separada y mucho menos una divorciada, así que seguimos tratando de limar las asperezas pero solo en apariencia, la verdad la relación entre nosotros cada vez se volvió más difícil, no te puedo decir que nos volvimos extraños, porque a decir verdad siempre fuimos extraños, nos atraíamos mutuamente, sí, incluso te digo, ame a Kate, pero ahora ya no puedo estar con ella, vivo en un constante infierno Ana, y ahora, que tú has vuelto, ella se volvió más obsesiva, me controla, me acosa, me vuelve loco.

-Elliot…

-Ana – levanta la cara y me mira – cometí un error al casarme con ella?, porque ella no es la mujer que era cuando nos casamos…

Estoy muda, no entiendo porque está aquí, alguna vez fuimos cercanos, hablábamos de todo y éramos muy amigos, mejores amigos, pero cuando él y Kate empezaron a salir, yo me borre del mapa, por el dolor que me causaba verlos juntos, ahora no siento dolor, pero estoy totalmente anonadada por su confesión.

-No sé qué decirte…

-Tú siempre fuiste mi amiga, pero cuando tu supiste de mi relación con Kate, te alejaste de mí, siempre creí que era para que pudiéramos tener nuestro espacio, ella y yo, pero ahora estoy seguro que Kate te pidió que te alejes, no?

Niego con la cabeza – No Elliot, ella nunca me pidió eso.

-Entonces Ana?, tú y yo éramos muy cercanos, que paso? – y me mira suplicante y me rompe el corazón, me mira con esos ojos que demandan sinceridad, que piden socorro a su amiga, y siento que es lo mínimo que le debo en honor a los años de amistad y a la forma tan abrupta que yo me aleje de él.

-Yo no podía estar cerca de Uds.

-Porque? – casi en un susurro.

-Porque en esa época, yo tenía sentimientos hacia ti

Me mira interrogante, lo sé no estoy siendo clara.

-Yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de ti Elliot - siento que mi rostro arde - y me dolía estar cerca de Kate y de ti.

A él se le descuelga la mandíbula, se nota que genuinamente no sabía que lo que yo sentía, es así como me indicó Christian.

-Desde cuándo? – me pregunta todavía asombrado.

-Desde los 13 años – y se sienta completamente en el sillón y se toma la cabeza con una mano.

-Ana, nunca me dijiste…

-Que te iba a decir? Eras mi mejor amigo, no podía perderte, así que preferí tenerte cerca a que te alejes de mí.

-Porque me alejaría de ti?

Sonrío – porque era una niña tonta que estaba totalmente idiotizada por ti, era la típica grupee, en serio no te dabas cuenta? – niega mirándome con cara de asombro – en serio, te juro, y la que escuchaba mis peroratas eternas era Kate, a ella le conté lo que sentía, por años fue mi confidente, apoyo y compinche, pero en la graduación, cuando los ví y luego supe que ella también sentía algo por ti y que tu sentías algo por ella, decidí alejarme, en pos de mi amistad con Kate y mi salud mental.

-Por eso te fuiste..

Afirmo moviendo la cabeza, él todavía esta asombrado, deja la tasa sobre la mesita y se pasa la mano por la cabeza repetidamente.

Yo siento como si un peso de 1000 kilos se hubiese levantado de mis hombros, se siente bien decir la verdad, muchos años después, pero está bien, es para dejar en claro que si yo me aleje no fue porque Kate me lo pidió, sino porque yo quise.

-Por eso Kate esta enloquecida desde que volviste.

Vuelvo a afirmar con la cabeza – ella cree que yo volví porque tú y ella están pasando por un mal momento, pero eso yo no lo sabía.

Me mira interrogante – como sabes eso tú?

Y me pongo escarlata, no quiero decirle que Kate fue hoy y me acusó directamente de eso, no quiero que tengan más problemas por mi culpa – es lo que yo creería, somos de un mismo círculo, yo vuelvo de repente cuando las cosas van mal, obvio que cualquiera pensaría que es con ese motivo.

Me mira y sé que no me cree – pero ahora recién te acabo de decir que hace tiempo nosotros estamos mal.

-Así es, yo no sabía que Uds. estaban mal, yo volví porque extrañaba mi vida aquí, a mi familia, a mis amigos, no hay otro motivo.

-y yo?

-tú eres parte de mis amigos Elliot,

-ya no sientes nada por mí? Ay Dios, en que me metí – eres un amigo muy querido, pero solo eso, un amigo y el esposo de mi mejor amiga. – y esa última frase se siente como vinagre en la boca, creo que Kate ya no me considera su amiga.

Me mira en silencio y no dice nada, luego de un rato se levanta.

-Gracias por escucharme Ana y gracias por contarme la verdad del porque te alejaste. Eres una buena amiga.

Lo imito y caminamos hasta la puerta, él la abre y se queda parado un segundo ahí, pero antes de salir se gira y en su mirada veo algo que no estaba antes.

-Ojala me hubieses dicho antes, como te sentías con respecto a mí – y sale del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él. Que acaba de pasar aquí?.

Me quedo mirando la puerta, ok, este día ha sido de lo más raro, creo que es mejor irme a la cama y dejar de pensar en todo, asi que llaveo la puerta, apago las luces, voy a mi cuarto, apago mi celular y enciendo la tv y me pierdo con alguna película que me haga olvidar todo lo que paso hoy.


	19. Las omisiones también son mentiras

Christian (POV)

Estoy mirando el rostro de Leila mientras habla entusiasmada, pero no escucho una palabra de lo que me dice, mi mente esta con Ana, como se estará sintiendo?, fue así desde que salí de su casa, intente olvidarme de ella, pero como siempre, fue imposible, no entiendo, como es que todavía no aprendo a lidiar con ella, tengo que hacerlo, pertenecemos al mismo círculo de amigos.

-Cariño? – la voz de Leila interrumpe la línea de mis pensamientos y enfoco mi mirada en ella.

-Que sucede?

-No me contestaste – me pregunta mirándome fijamente, mierda, ni sé de qué me estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, no escuché la ultima parte, que me decías?

Me mira y sé que no me cree una sola palabra, mueve la cabeza y me habla.

-Te decía que podíamos ver de escaparnos este fin de semana a NY, a pasear por Central Park, darnos un tiempo a solas.

-Lo siento nena, será imposible, este fin de semana vienen los inversionistas de Taiwan y no solo vienen a GEH, también el lunes esta la reunión en RACME, necesitamos concretar este contrato, sería el primero de la empresa a nivel internacional.

Leila me mira molesta y baja la cara, no es la primera vez que me pide que viajemos juntos y yo la despacho por el trabajo, pero en serio, este fin de semana es imposible, hemos planificado con mucho tiempo con Rob este trato, y deseamos que se concrete.

Me levanto de la mesa y voy hasta ella, me agacho a su altura y le levanto el rostro con los dedos.

-Cariño, te juro no es apropósito, pero es imposible, tu sabes que la empresa es nueva y necesita…

-Creí que tu hermana y la hermana de tu amigo se estaban encargando de todo – me gira la cara cuando habla, suspiro de lo más profundo de ser para no perder la paciencia.

-Leila – le vuelto a tomar el rostro con las manos – ellas lo están manejando todo, pero nos necesitan a mí y a Rob, por una cuestión cultural y de estrategia, te prometo que cuando las cosas se estabilicen en RACME, tu y yo nos tomaremos esas vacaciones que tanto añoras.

Me sonríe tímidamente y se acerca a darme un beso – ok cariño, entiendo…

La doy un beso más profundo y enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos, antes de darme cuenta ella está sobre la mesa y yo la estoy besando con pasión, hasta que suena el timbre de la casa y poco después escucho una tos suave, giro y veo a Gail parada en la entrada del comedor con el rostro sonrojado.

-Sr. Grey, Srta. Williams, disculpen no quise interrumpir

Leila rie y baja de la mesa, y yo no puedo evitar reir también, todo es nuevo para todos en la casa.

-No hay problema Gail, que sucede?

-El Sr. Elliot Lincoln se encuentra en la sala esperándolo, necesita hablar con Ud.

Y con eso se retira, me giro a Leila y ella me sonríe – Ve con tu amigo – me dice mientras empieza a recoger la mesa, le doy un beso en la mejilla y voy hacia donde está Elliot.

Cuando llego a la sala lo encuentro mirando por la ventana, la noche ha caído y la vista de la ciudad es fantástica.

-Elliot, que sorpresa – me acerco y le doy una palmada en la espalda – ya cenaste?

-No tengo hambre Chris, gracias.

-En ese caso, te puedo ofrecer algo, un trago, café?

-Una cerveza?

-Claro, voy por ella.

Voy a la cocina y traigo dos botellas de Peroni frías y un plato de snacks que Gail preparó, Elliot está en el mismo lugar en que lo deje, mirando la ciudad, dejo el plato en la mesa y me acerco, le doy una botella y choco la mía con la suya, bebo un sorbo y él hace lo mismo.

-Creo que me voy a separar de Kate – casi me atraganto con mi trago, Elliot camina hasta el sillón y se sienta, yo lo imito.

-Porque?

-La vida con Kate es un infierno hombre, ella no es la mujer que yo pensé, y ahora las cosas se han vuelto insoportable, está más paranoica, más controladora, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está rastreando mi teléfono, revisa mis conversaciones, por poco no se va conmigo a todos lados.

-Que la tiene así?

Elliot levanta la vista y me mira fijo a los ojos – Ana…

Lo miro fijamente tratando de controlar mis emociones – no entiendo…

Elliot sonríe y vuelve a beber – cela a muerte de Ana – cuando baja la botella parece que su lengua se aflojó y suelta todo - las cosas con Kate no estaban bien, pero desde que ella volvió es peor, se ha vuelto la fotocopia de su madre, se viste como si fuera Katherine Hepburn, se la pasa con su madre o con mi madre, llega a la oficina de improvisto, controla con quien hablo, quien hace negocios conmigo, quien me llama, la chica que era jovial y divertida ya no existe hombre, tengo una mujer que parece una estrella de Hollywood por lo bella e inalcanzable, ni siquiera estamos juntos, hace meses me rechaza, y sinceramente uno tiene un límite Christian, no puedo seguir así.

-Has hablado con ella?

-Lo intente, me acerque, incluso le ofrecí irnos a terapia y sabes que me dijo? – Niego con la cabeza – que ni lo sueñe, entonces le dije para separarnos, para darnos un tiempo y me dijo que jamás, que ella no iba a ser el conventillo de sus amistades y de la sociedad, que no pensaba ser una mujer separada, te parece hombre? Le importa más el qué dirán, que su matrimonio.  
Elliot suena derrotado, abrumado, sinceramente nunca lo había visto así, él siempre era alegre, feliz, bromista, este hombre que está conmigo, es un hombre frustrado y cansado.

-Tu amas a Kate?

Elliot me mira fijo y vuelve a beber un sorbo de su botella, luego la deja sobre la mesa e inconscientemente se toca el anillo en su mano.

-A esta versión fría y distante de mi esposa, no.

-y a la antigua Kate?

Sigue jugando con su anillo y luego se levanta y camina hacia la ventana, se para y mira hacia un punto de la ciudad. Voy y me paro a su lado.

-Sabes que fue lo que me atrajo de Kate?

Niego mirándolo a través de nuestro reflejo

-La mirada dulce que tenia cada vez que nos veíamos, cuando ella me miraba yo me sentía el centro de su universo, sentía que no había nadie más para ella, solo yo. Yo me empecé a fijar en Kate, porque me di cuenta de que con Ana no pasaría nada, pensaba que ella me veía solo como su mejor amigo, su hermano, en cambio Kate tenia actitudes conmigo, atenciones que Ana no tenía – se gira y me mira, yo también lo miro – yo fui su primer beso Christian, a los 20 años.

Lo miro sorprendido, sabía que más o menos a esa edad él se empezó a fijar en ella, pero creí que ellos empezaron a salir recién cuando Kate tenía 23 años.

-Kate y yo realmente empezamos a salir a escondidas desde su cumpleaños número 21, salimos por dos años en secreto.

-Elliot, jamás me dijiste…

-Porque se lo juré a Kate, ella me hizo prometer que no contaría nada, porque no quería problemas en su casa, me dijo que sus padres le armarían el escándalo de la vida y nos separarían si se enteraban, ya que éramos todos amigos y era muy reciente lo de Mía e Ethan.

Sinceramente estoy mudo, Kate no le contó a Ana nada, e hizo prometer a Elliot que no nos contaría nada…

-Porque ahora…

-Porque hoy descubrí que Kate me mintió desde siempre. -Porque lo dices?

Elliot sonríe amargamente – porque ella estaba traicionando a Ana, porque Ana estaba enamorada de mí y Kate lo sabía, entonces no podía exponer nuestra relación, porque quedaría descubierta y tampoco podía arriesgarse, porque Kate sabía que yo también gustaba de Ana.

-Como?

-Porque yo se lo dije – Elliot vuelve a mirar hacia la ciudad – cuando Kate cumplió 20 años, me dijo que su deseo de cumpleaños era que yo le diera un beso, y cuando le dije que no podía empezó a llorar, le explique el porqué, le dije que estaba enamorado de Ana, y me dijo que no le importaba, que ella lo único que quería era un beso, que ese sería nuestro secreto. Después de eso, ella empezó a acercarse más a mí y yo empecé a fijarme en ella. Sutilmente me fue seduciendo, y yo convencido de que Ana y yo no teníamos futuro, entonces me enfoque en Kate.

-Como supiste que Ana estaba enamorada de ti?

-Ana me lo dijo – se gira y me mira – y eso fue la gota que colmó mi vaso, me di cuenta que desde un principio fui manipulado por Kate, por eso no te puedo responder si amaba a la Kate de antes, porque no conozco realmente a esa mujer, yo me enamore de una Kate amorosa, dulce, inocente, alguien que parecía amarme más de lo que me merecía, en cambio con lo que descubrí hoy, me doy cuenta que hace 5 años vivo una mentira.

Elliot vuelve a mirar la ciudad, estoy mudo, no sé qué decirle, obviamente está muy dolido por lo que descubrió de su esposa, y no es para menos, hace 5 años que están juntos y ahora descubre que desde siempre ella le mintió, la verdad, Kate nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, pero esto es mucho, no solo le mintió a él, también a Ana, encima tuvo el descaro de ir y enfrentarla como si ella fuera la víctima en todo. Si Ana sabe que Kate le mintió eso la va a destrozar.

-Ana sabe que tu y Kate empezaron a salir desde antes de la graduación?

-No.

-Estás seguro? – me preocupa de sobremanera como pueda estar Ana si sabe toda la historia.

Se gira y me mira – sí, estoy seguro, ella me dijo que cuando en la graduación se entero de que Kate y yo nos gustábamos decidió alejarse.

Elliot camina nuevamente hasta el sillón, se sienta y toma el resto del contenido de su botella.

-No sé hacer Christian, me siento en el medio de la nada, siento que toda mi relación estaba basada en una mentira, no quiero volver a casa, no quiero hablar con Kate, estoy furioso, soy capaz de cualquier cosa si estoy cerca de ella – se gira y me mira, en su rostro se refleja el dolor – me siento usado y ya sé capaz sea el karma por como yo me comportaba con las chicas, pero te juro, desde que estuve con ella, no hubo nadie más.

Lo miro en silencio, obviamente Elliot tiene que sacar todo lo que tiene dentro. -Anoche tuvimos una pelea monumental, dormí en la sala y salí muy temprano, y me dije que era necesario que tomáramos un tiempo, ya que no podíamos seguir así, pero ahora, no sé si vale la pena seguir con ella.

Me siento cerca de él – Elliot, no puedo decirte que hacer con tu matrimonio, pero creo que deberías hablar con Kate y aclarar todo, están casados, y tú la amas, es por eso que te duele toda esta situación, antes de tomar una decisión radical, deberías conversar con ella y explicarte como te sientes, y después de esa conversación ya tendrás un panorama más amplio.

Aunque me mira escéptico, afirma con la cabeza y se levanta.

-Gracias Christian por escucharme – me da un abrazo y le correspondo, sé que en este momento él necesita apoyo.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Sonríe tristemente – discúlpame con Leila por favor, te dejo, iré a casa a hablar con mi esposa.

Lo acompaño a la puerta y luego voy a mi despacho, me sirvo un trago más fuerte y miro por la ventana, a mi mente acude la imagen de Ana llorando por como Kate la había tratado, sintiéndose culpable por haber vuelto, y pensar que Kate nunca fue sincera con ella.

-Amor…  
Me giro y Leila esta parada en la puerta, lleva un babydoll blanco corto de seda. Le sonrío y ella me corresponde, estira la mano, la tomo y me dejo guiar por ella, tengo que dejar de pensar en Ana.


	20. Lazos que se unen

Ana (POV)

El golpe insistente en la puerta me hace despertar, no sé qué hora será pero no tengo ánimos de levantarme, vi televisión hasta las 5 de la mañana, cuando por fin me pude quedar dormida, con los ojos entrecerrados voy hasta la puerta y la abro, una Mía impecablemente vestida y con cara molesta me está mirando.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa? , no he sabido nada de ti desde anoche! – no grita pero su tono de voz es de enojo, me giro y camino hasta mi sofá, ahí me recuesto nuevamente, ella entra y cierra la puerta, veo que camina hasta la cocina, y escucho unos ruidos, poco después siento un calor en la mano, abro los ojos y veo que Mía me está pasando una taza humeante de café, obviamente me volví a quedar dormida, ya que yo no había café hecho.

-Gracias – le digo ronca y me siento a beber un sorbo, mmm esta rico – qué hora es?

-Son las 11 de la mañana, se puede saber porque no fuiste a la oficina? – Mía se sienta frente a mí con una taza en su mano.

-Me quedé dormida… - y me voltea los ojos, si ya sé obvio que me quede dormida, pero ella sabe que hay más detrás.

-Ana – me dice dejando su tasa sobre la mesa – hemos sido amigas desde que recuerdo, tú más que mi amiga eres como mi hermana, y no aprecio que me dejes de lado cuando te suceden cosas, sabes bien que jamás te he juzgado ni nada, así que te pido que me expliques que pasa.

Bajo mi taza avergonzada, Mía ha sido la mejor de las amigas toda mi vida, incluso hubo veces en que yo la deje de lado por Kate sin que ella se lo mereciera, confié más en Kate que en ella en muchas ocasiones y sinceramente ella siempre ha sido fiel. -Lo siento amiga – ella me sonríe y se acerca y me da un apretón de mano - te prometo que no pienso dejarte más al margen – me suelta la mano y se sienta nuevamente.

-Que te dijo Kate, que te puso tan mal…

-Me acuso de haber vuelto para arruinar su matrimonio…

-Que? Y le cuento todo a Mía, palabra por palabra lo que Kate me dijo, también le cuento lo que paso la noche en que Kate y Elliot empezaron a salir, le confieso lo de Christian, le cuento lo que paso en la boda, le digo que al salir ayer de la empresa fui a ver a Christian, soy totalmente honesta con ella, cuando termino ella se queda en silencio por varios minutos.

-por qué no confiaste en mi antes? – me dice mirándome no hay nada oculto detrás de sus palabras, ni de su tono, es una pregunta sincera.

-Tenía miedo de que me juzgaras y te alejaras de mí por haberle hecho daño a Christian

-Ana… - me dice y se apoya en sus rodillas – Christian es un chico grande, y te puedo asegurar que él sabe perfectamente lo que hace o lo que hacía, incluso más que tú, somos amigas, hermanas, y yo nunca te juzgaría o me alejaría sin primero escucharte.

-Gracias.

\- Aparte, Christian sabía que tú en ese momento no estabas actuando tan conscientemente, habíamos tomado mucho esa noche, estabas vulnerable por lo que viste y más, necesitabas afecto, no puede haberse sentido tan mal tampoco él.

-no lo sé – le digo y subo las piernas en el sofá – ósea, yo se que hice mal en estar con él, y en dejarlo así tan abruptamente cuando me confesó lo que sentía, pero tampoco lo engañe, nunca le di esperanzas…

-y como es que Kate, sabía que tu y Christian estuvieron juntos...?

-Se lo contó Elena.. – Mía casi escupe el café – que sucede?

-Esa vieja bruja – dice con rabia mientras se limpia la barbilla – ya me parecía que su mano era la que estaba metida aquí.

-No entiendo…

-Ana, esa bruja te odia y ahora entiendo porque… La miro interrogante

-Ana, Elena y Christian tuvieron una aventura – mi boca se abre de par en par - , por mucho tiempo, pero luego lo dejaron, obviamente Elena piensa que Christian lo dejó por ti. Todavía no me recupero de mi asombro, no lo puedo creer, Elena y Christian? -Claro, como ella te odia, seguro, ella le metió ideas en la cabeza a Kate, le habrá dicho que tú volviste solo para arruinar su relación, y de paso usó de ejemplo lo que pasó con Christian.

Miro a Mía anonadada, Dios santo, acaso vivo en un termo?

-no vas a decir nada….

-Estoy sin palabras, sigo shockeada por lo que dijiste de Christian y Elena. Mía voltea los ojos

–Hoy estas lennntaaaa…. – le tiro un cojín – es cierto – dice esquivándolo por poco – no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-Ehh hellooo, yo acabo de volver, y aparte no sabía que Christian y Elena tuvieron algo.

-Si, pero fue cosa del pasado, por suerte mi hermano recapacitó y ya no estuvo con la bruja esa, pero por lo visto, siguió confiando en ella, de otra manera ella jamás se habría enterado de lo de Uds. Me quedo pensando, todavía no puedo creer que Christian y Elena se hubiesen involucrado.

-Tú sabes cuando empezaron? Mía lo piensa un poco

– Creo que fue en la universidad, la verdad no estoy segura.

-y tú como te enteraste?

-los descubrí una vez en casa de Christian, él me había dado una copia de la llave y yo pensé que estaba en la oficina, fui a buscar una ropa que había dejado ahí el fin de semana y cuando entré estaban en la sala, salí prácticamente corriendo.

-ya. Me quedo callada sin decir nada, Mía se levanta y va a la cocina creo que a buscar más café.

-y ahora - me dice desde ahí – que harás con respecto a Kate?

-Nada, yo no hice absolutamente nada de lo que ella me acuso, si ella está molesta, bueno lo siento, pero en serio no pienso rogarle perdón por algo que no hice. Mía viene caminando con una nueva taza de café y se sienta frente a mí.

-Cariño, me encanta tu actitud, y te apoyo, sinceramente Kate se ha vuelto una snob…

-pero….

-Esto no es una pelea por una salida a la cual alguien no fue invitada o un vestido que no se devolvió, estamos hablando de un matrimonio, una acusación muy grave, imagina, si la arpía de Elena le metió eso a Kate en la cabeza, estoy segura de que pronto se lo comentara a alguien más, como mi mamá, tu mamá, algo que te pueda traer problemas reales.

-y que debo hacer, rogarle disculpas?

-No, claro que no, pero si tienes que aclararle que nada de lo que te acusa es cierto, no puede ir por la vida diciendo que tu quieres arruinar su matrimonio, eso no lo tolero, en serio.

-Mía, tú conoces a Kate cuando ella se empaca…

-Ana, no puedes dejar que Kate te acuse y arruine tu reputación.

-Que me importa mi reputación – le digo hundiéndome en el sofá.

-Pues debería, tu reputación no solo te atañe a ti, sino a tu hermano, a tu familia, imagina si Rob se entera, o peor sabe lo de Christian.

Abro los ojos muy grandes, no, eso puede ser fatal, Rob y Christian son mejores amigos, y si él sabe lo que paso, estoy seguro que no le sentara bien. -Qué hago? – digo cubriéndome la cara – no debí volver – expreso en voz alta. Mía me estira de la mano y me mira súper enojada.

-no vuelvas a decir eso, me escuchaste?, acá hay más gente que te quiere, que no, así que no pienses eso, si Kate conociéndote le cree más a Elena que a ti, eso quiere decir que nunca fue tu verdadera amiga, y es mejor alejarse, pero no puede ir por la vida acusándote en vano. Sin pensarlo me abalanzo sobre Mía y le doy una abrazo, y aunque la tomo por sorpresa ella me corresponde, algunas lagrimas caen en silencio, pero es como un bálsamo, el saber que soy importante para ella, me reconforta, me duele la actitud de Kate, pero como ella dijo si Kate piensa que soy capaz de eso, no es mi amiga.

-Bueno, ahora amiga, a enfrentar la vida – me dice mirándome con cariño, y yo le sonrío afirmando.

Christian (POV)

La ciudad todavía está en silencio, miro mi reloj y apenas van a ser las 7 de la mañana, ni siquiera Andrea todavía ha llegado, a decir verdad hasta Taylor se sorprendió por la hora en que salimos, me levante sin hacer ruido, deje a Leila en la cama durmiendo, solo le dije a Gail que le indicara que tuve que salir, por una reunión muy temprano…mentí….

La verdad no pude dormir mucho. Me quede pensando en la conversación con Elliot, él ya sabe lo que Ana…siente?...sentía?, ella dice que ya no siente nada por él y yo quisiera creerle, pero no puedo negar que siento un pequeño dolor en el fondo de mi estomago, al pensar en que Elliot se puede separar de Kate y que Ana esta sola…. No, Elliot genuinamente quería solucionar su matrimonio, y Ana me dijo que se dio cuenta que nunca lo amo, eso debería darme tranquilidad, aparte, si por esas cosas Elliot se separa, Ana es libre, pueden hacer su vida juntos si lo desean, yo estoy bien…

Siii, sigue convenciéndote de eso….

Parece que mi subconsiente me habla sarcásticamente, y quisiera golpearme, no, no estoy bien al pensar en eso… tomo mi celular y pienso en llamarla, la verdad, también sigo preocupado por cómo se quedo con el ataque de Kate, sinceramente no se lo merecía, ella en verdad se alejo de ellos… aparte con lo que Elliot me contó ayer, la que menos puede hablar de lealtad es Kate, ella siempre supo lo que Ana sentía por Elliot y de igual manera se lanzó a él, el premio de amiga del siglo no lo lleva…

Necesito distraerme, no debo llamar a Ana, me supongo que la cafetería que esta a unas cuadras ya estará abierta, voy a buscar un café y de paso salgo de mi oficina que se siente una jaula… En el ascensor recibo un mensaje, lo abro y leo que es de Leila.

 _L: Cariño, te fuiste muy temprano, no pude ni despedirme._

 _C: lo siento, estoy en una reunión, ni bien me desocupe te llamo…_ Segundos después.

 _L: ok amor que tengas buen día._

Le mentí, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con ella, la situación se está volviendo un poco empalagosa a decir verdad, necesito un momento lejos de ella. Cuando llego al café veo que están limpiando las mesas, me acerco al mostrador y ordeno, la chica me sonríe y aletea mucho sus pestañas, Oh Dios, solo limítate a atenderme…

Cuando salgo con mi café envuelto en una servilleta, veo que tiene algo escrito..

Kirsteen: 575-41587

Hago un bollo del papel y lo tiro, lo último que espero cuando voy por un café es un levante, por lo que veo, este será un pésimo día.

Ana (POV)

Estoy terminado de arreglarme y sinceramente me siento mucho mejor que ayer, Mía estuvo toda la tarde conmigo y hablamos muchísimo, no sabía cuanta falta me hacía la dosis de amiga, pero gracias a Dios que cuento con ella. También estoy un poco preocupada, ella y Rob están en un proceso de distanciamiento, y pese a que intenta poner buena cara, se que lo está pasando mal.

Salgo camino a la oficina y recibo un mensaje, es de Elliot.

 _E: buen día Ana, necesito hablar contigo,_

Sinceramente volteo los ojos, mi vida no para de drama en drama.

 _A: buenos días, hoy me va a ser imposible, tengo mil pendientes de ayer, llegare tarde en la noche a mi casa._

 _E: si no te incomoda, estoy a las 9 en tu casa_ \- Ay que insistente…

 _A: ok, te espero._

Ya no me responde, pero no importa, no sé que es tan importante que si o si debe hablar conmigo hoy. Sin pensar mucho en él me dirijo camino a la oficina, tengo mil cosas que preparar.

Cuando me percato de la hora, son pasadas las 6 de la tarde, hoy fue un día de locos, entre las presentaciones para el grupo que estaremos representando, las propuestas a verificar, reuniones con el equipo jurídico, modificaciones de varios contratos, sinceramente el día se paso, pero estoy muy orgullosa de lo que Mía y yo logramos, la empresa va tomando forma, y es gracias a nuestros esfuerzos, estoy esperando mi última reunión y luego voy a casa, quiero tomar un baño caliente y descansar…

Cuando salgo son las 8 y media de la noche, estoy molida, lo único que quiero es ver mi cama, llego a mi edificio, y subo directo, estoy pensando en darme una ducha y dormir, estoy tan cansada, salgo del ascensor y camino hasta mi puerta pero me paro en seco ante la figura que está parada enfrente, lo olvide por completo.

-Hola Elliot

-Hola Ana – me sonríe y veo que tiene una bolsa en sus manos – como me dijiste que saldrías tarde, pensé que tal vez no habías cenado, y traje algo – dice levantando la bolsa, y no puedo evitar sonrier, ya que mi estomago hace una pequeña protesta al pensar en comida.

-la verdad no cene – le digo sincera y me acerco a abrir la puerta, me hago a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

Elliot entra en la sala y deja la bolsa sobre la mesita, luego saca dos paquetes, dos bebidas y unas servilletas.

-Pannini de Carne y queso con panceta - me dice mientras abre el paquete y de solo escuchar el nombre se me hace agua la boca, prácticamente me tiro frente al sillón y agarro el paquete, sin mucha ceremonia me siento y lo empiezo a comer, obviamente estaba hambrienta, cierro los ojos y saboreo el bocado, oh por Dios, esto esta delicioso…

-Gracias –le digo tragando un bocado, él sonríe y también empieza a comer, pasados unos momentos cuando mi apetito se ha calmado, bajo el sándwich y lo miro fijo, él me mira interrogante.

-Agradezco la cena, en verdad estaba hambrienta – me hace un gesto afirmativo – pero que sucede Ell, que es lo tan urgente que tenias que decirme.

El baja también su sándwich y se limpia los labios.

-Me voy a separar de Kate – y mi mandíbula se descuelga.

-Qué?

-la cosa ya no va Ana, con todo lo que me dijiste ayer y con lo que ella y yo hablamos anoche, no puedo seguir con la farsa de mi matrimonio.

-Pero que dice Kate, como lo tomo? – la verdad me preocupa cómo estará ella.

-Todavía no se lo he dicho – mi cara debe ser un poema…

-Qué?

Elliot suspira y luego me mira de una forma muy extraña – no, primero quería decírtelo a ti. -

-Porque? – pregunto genuinamente sorprendida

-Porque quería que lo sepas de mí y porque quiero saber si existe en el futuro alguna posibilidad entre nosotros.

Whattt?, que acaba de decir?, no puedo emitir palabra estoy en shock sinceramente, Elliot se levanta y camina hasta mi, se arrodilla enfrente y me mira fijo.

-Yo se que parece descabellado lo que te estoy diciendo Ana, pero estuve pensando en esto mucho anoche, y mi relación con Kate ya no va, ósea, mi separación pasara de todas maneras, pero no quería que tú te cierres a algo conmigo por culpa de ella

Lo miro anodada – Elliot, ni siquiera le has dicho a tu esposa que te quieres separar y ya me estas preguntando si podemos tener futuro? Te parece correcto?

Mi mira y se levanta

– sí, yo… tienes razón, no sé, es que estoy tan enojado, tan confundido, estoy tirando para cualquier lado.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Kate primero, si realmente quieres separarte y luego darte un tiempo para ti mismo y a partir de ahí ver qué quieres.

Me mira y parece un hombre roto, que le paso al joven vivaz y sonriente que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a todos.

-Kate no es lo que yo pensé – me dice dolido – me engaño todos estos años, estoy enojado, herido, triste, confundido, pensé que ella era la mujer de mi vida, pero no es asi…

Me levanto y le doy un fuerte abrazo, él me corresponde y me abraza con fuerza.

-Creo que tu estas tirando cosas al azar, creo que tu ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que quieres.

-No Ana, me siento en el medio de un castillo de naipes, siento que todo a mí alrededor se cae.

Luego de unos momentos nos soltamos del abrazo y lo miro.

-Primero habla con Kate, es lo que debes hacer…

Me mira y asiente resignado, unos momentos después se marcha y yo me quedo mirando la puerta, será que a todos Kate nos engaño?.


	21. La noche y las revelaciones

Christian (POV)

Son las 9 de la noche y sigo en la oficina, Leila me ha llamado como 20 veces en el día preguntándome a qué hora volveré, sinceramente es un fastidio, si sabía que vivir con ella iba a ser así….

Vuelvo a mirar el teléfono por enésima vez este día, cada vez que tenía el impulso de llamar a Ana me distraía con algo, pero a esta hora ya he hecho todo lo que tenía pendiente de la semana, y ahora no sé qué hacer, volver a casa no quiero, hace una hora despache a Andrea y a Olivia, no era justo que siguieran aquí, solo porque yo no quiero ir a mi departamento. Tomo mi celular y me digo al diablo, la voy a llamar cuando ingresa una llamada y el ID dice ROB.

-Hola -Es cierto que sigues en la oficina? – me pregunta incrédulo, lo sé nunca salgo tan tarde.

-Sí, tenia algunos trabajos pendientes, ya sabes…

-No, no sé y la verdad no quiero saber, llamo para invitarte unas cervezas donde digas, y no acepto un no.

Sonrío – claro, tu casa, un bar…? -un bar, no es una cita – y lanzo una carcajada – voy a llamar a Elliot, no lo escuche bien esta tarde. -mm ok, nos vemos en 15 minutos en The Westy - Rob corta la comunicación y yo me preparo para salir.  
Cuando llego al bar, diviso a Rob y Elliot en un rincón, antes de salir le escribí a Leila y le dije que tenía una reunión de negocios de última hora y que no me esperara despierta, la verdad vivo mintiéndole. Llego hasta ellos y no puedo evitar notar la cara de Elliot, creo que las cosas van de mal en peor.  
-Hola -Chris, siéntate – me dice Rob y me pone una Peroni enfrente, tomo asiento y abro la botella – bueno Elliot, ya esta Christian, que es lo que sucede?

-Me voy a divorciar, ya no hay vuelta que dar mi matrimonio es una farsa – no digo nada y bebo mi cerveza en silencio.

-No entiendo, sabía que las cosas andaban mal con Kate, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

-Me mintió, por años, me hizo creer que era una persona, pero era otra totalmente diferente, y sobre todo lastimo a A… - Elliot se queda callado y bebe un trago – me lastimo – se corrige pero yo sé que iba a decir.

-Pero ya es definitivo? – Rob genuinamente está sorprendido

-Sí, ayer tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, le dije que me enteré de todas las mentiras que me hizo creer durante años, que nada en nuestra relación era real y saben que fue lo peor, que no lo negó, me dijo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería, y que ella si quiere algo lo consigue, y ahí todo se descontrolo, ya que le dije que yo no era un objeto, que si hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes igual hubiésemos terminado juntos, pero que una relación en base a una mentira era imposible de seguir, y ahí me grito que olvide que ella me dará el divorcio asi nada más, que primero muerta, y ya no aguante, fui a mi habitación busque unas ropas y me fui de la casa, iba a ir a lo de mi madre, pero me acorde que ella es ferviente defensora de Kate, entonces me fui a un hotel, la verdad me siento horrible, descubrir que la vida que estabas armando es todo una mentira, y que fuiste el objeto de deseo de alguien no de amor, sinceramente es horrible – Elliot bebe un trajo y lanza una risa amarga- por Dios parezco una chica despechada.

Rob y yo no decimos nada, la verdad yo no sé qué decir, mi mente viaja nuevamente hacia Ana.

-Elliot estás seguro?... no sé que puede ser tan grave com…

-Kate fue hasta las oficinas de la publicitaria a atacar a Ana, le dijo que estaba segura que ella volvió porque quiere separarnos A Rob se le descuelga la mandíbula con la declaración de Elliot, en un segundo lo veo pasar del asombro al enojo.

-Que hizo qué? – su voz calma pero llena de furia. Elliot suspira, sabe que metió la pata pero hasta el fondo.

-Rob, Kate no está bien y ella…

-No se te ocurra defender a tu esposa –cada palabra cargada de veneno – por su culpa y por tu culpa, mi hermana estuvo años lejos de casa y ahora que por fin regreso la arpía de Kate se atreve a atacarla? Ahora los sorprendidos somos Elliot y yo, Rob sabía lo que Ana sentía?

-Dile a tu esposa que se aleje de mi hermana y de mi familia – se levanta para marcharse, Elliot y yo lo imitamos pero él le toma el brazo para detenerlo.

-Espera por favor Rob, yo no quiero un problema contigo…

-Mientras tu esposa se mantenga alejada de mi hermana no será asi, porque de lo contrario no respondo – mueve su brazo para que la mano de Elliot lo suelte – ya bastante Ana sufrió viendo como Uds. eran la pareja feliz, ahora que por fin ella está bien, que ni se le ocurra a Kate lastimarla o hacer que se vuelva a ir, estas advertido Elliot – se gira y me mira

– Hablamos después Chris. Y con eso se va, dejándonos a mí y a Elliot totalmente estupefactos, ambos nos volvemos a sentar por varios minutos en silencio.

-Tu sabias que Rob estaba enterado de lo de Ana? – me pregunta Elliot después de varios minutos.

-No, no lo sabía, él nunca lo menciono… Elliot vuelve a quedar en silencio. – hoy hable con Ana…

-En serio? – trato de sonar casual, pero sinceramente estoy furioso, quiero saber de que hablaron.

-Sí, fui y le conté lo de Kate – asiento con la cabeza, esperando que el silencio lo anime a continuar – le dije que me iba a divorciar.

-y que te dijo?

-Se quedo muy sorprendida, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió – y Elliot levanta la cabeza y me mira fijo – le pregunte si ella y yo tendríamos alguna posibilidad una vez que me separe de Kate

Coff, coff , empiezo a toser porque me atragante con mi trago, Elliot me mira extrañado, me limpio con una servilleta e intento calmarme porque sinceramente tengo ganas de gritarle.

-Que hiciste qué? – no puedo medir el tono de mi voz, salió cargada de furia, Elliot frunce el seño y me mira sorprendido.

-Que quería una oportunidad con ella, pero a ella no le pareció la idea, me dijo que yo estaba confundido. Aunque suspiro aliviado por la respuesta de Ana todavía tengo ganas de golpear a Elliot, pero trato de calmarme porque él sinceramente en serio esta perdido y confundido.

-Elliot, creo que no es momento de pensar en eso, todavía no sabes que pasara con tu matrimonio como para andar pensando en relaciones futuras – se toma la cabeza y la sacude.

-Estoy harto Christian, harto, no quiero pensar, no quiero analizar, no quiero sentir todo lo que siento, es horrible esta sensación de no saber donde estas parado, el saber que toda tu relación es una mentira que nada de lo que pensaste que construiste es verdad, sinceramente ya no quiero pensar…

Y lo acompaño hasta que se ahoga en alcohol, lo cual no lleva mucho, porque cambió de cerveza a whiskey, una hora después lo estoy dejando en casa de su madre, sé que me dijo que se quedaba en un hotel, pero no supo decirme cual, por suerte Elena no está, así que lo deje en su ex habitación y salí de ahí, estaba dispuesto a ir directo a casa pero el impulso pudo más que la cordura, o al menos es lo que me digo mientras golpeo la puerta para que abran.

-Christian? – Ana me mira sorprendida, no se ve somnolienta, pero ya tiene puesta una bata y un pijama.

-Hola, yo… - y que le digo, no sé porque vine, fue algo inconsciente?, ella parece leerme el pensamiento y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar, y sin dudar paso, y voy directo a su sala, ella cierra la puerta y se queda recostada por ella.

-Es la noche de las visitas? – me pregunta entre humor y exasperación, y yo le lanzo una mirada extrañada. – primero Elliot, luego Rob y ahora tú…

Y asiento, debí imaginarme que Rob vendría directo junto a ella

– perdón por venir sin… - pero no me deja terminar, levanta la mano y niega.

-No hay problema, quieres un café? – y le hago un gesto, minutos después tengo una taza humeante de café frente a mí.

-Lo siento Ana, sinceramente no se qué impulso me trajo aquí…

-No te preocupes – ella está sentada frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y su taza en la mano– pero creo que Elliot les dijo que estuvo aquí hoy.

-Solo a mí, Rob no se quedo toda la noche con nosotros.

-Ah lo supuse estaba bastante molesto, me costó bastante calmarlo, quería ir junto a Kate…

-Tu estas bien? – me mira y sonríe.

-Si, lo estoy.

-Elliot me contó lo que te dijo – Ana se pone roja y bebe un sorbo de su taza, pero cuando habla me mira directo a los ojos.

\- Elliot está tirando para cualquier lado, está confundido, herido, se siente traicionado, no hay que considerar en serio muchas de las cosas que dice. Y respiro aliviado, pese a que sé que ella es libre y que él puede ser libre, la idea de ellos juntos me oprime el pecho, la idea de Ana con cualquiera me causa eso y sinceramente mi rabia crece.

-Ósea tú no te haces ilusiones con su separación? – y eso no sé de dónde sale, y a ella se le crispa el rostro.

-Qué clase de persona piensas que soy? – me dice elevando la voz y dejando su taza sobre la mesa, creo que me pasé con eso, pero mi furia me ciega, la idea de ellos juntos, me mata.


End file.
